The G Word
by WutchuDoin
Summary: Due to an internet rumor, the world is under the impression that Austin Moon is gay. Outraged, he wants to prove that he isn't, so he decides to use a fake girl friend. He needs the help of a girl he trusts. Who better to do it than his best friend? Only things aren't that easy. *Rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Told you guys you'd be seeing me again (: So, did you like the summary? You think it's gonna be interesting? This is gonna be a bit long so the steamy parts won't come until later. My followers know I like gradual rises. You'll see Austin and Ally's friendship develop even stronger before they start to fall in love. I'm guessing this thing will be around ten chapters or so, which is normal people twenty chapters. You guys know how long my chapters are haha. Well, enjoy. As usual I will be doing shout outs, because I love you guys. End of story. Nuff said.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally but I own the plot.**

* * *

It was noon already, and Ally was racing around the house to get ready, still in her towel from her shower. She woke up late, due to a late night session in the practice room writing a new song. She changed into dark blue shorts and a light pink shirt with a deep v plunge. At first she debated changing, since it showed more cleavage than she felt comfortable with, but there was no time. She was supposed to be at the food court in…five minutes ago, to meet her friends. She grabbed her black flip flops and rushed out the door.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she whipped it out, answering almost breathless from running the last block. "Hello?"

"Ally!" Austin yelled into her ear.

She flinched. "Yes, Austin?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago and I'm having a crisis! Hurry up!" He hung up.

She stared at her phone, her anger flaring a little. Ally found it beyond rude when anybody hung up before saying goodbye. Sure, it looked cool on the movies and television shows she'd watched, but this wasn't television. It didn't fly in the real world. She sighed and put her phone away. She could see the mall now, so she slowed her pace into a walk, tugging her shirt down and running her fingers through her hair. It was still damp and already starting to wave a little. She sighed. She'd never gone a day without curling her hair.

She thought back to last night. She was alone at Sonic Boom. It was around nine and the mall was about to close. She ventured down to the food court to grab a bite to eat, and her nerves hit her as soon as her eyes fell on Dallas standing beside the cell phone accessory cart, looking directly at her. He smiled and she cheesed, wanting to grab a chunk of hair and gnaw on it. He walked right up to her and they talked. She embarrassed herself for the first twenty minutes before he told her that he had a crush on her and thought she was cute. She was so happy that she rushed back to the practice room feeling inspired. Her life was finally starting to look up.

* * *

She pulled open the doors of the mall and ventured down the hall. It was beyond packed today. It always ways on Saturdays, littered with groups of teenagers. She was suddenly very aware of how low her shirt was and how short her shorts were. "Why did I wear this?" she groaned.

In no time she was at the food court. Dallas was at the cart, like always, and her friends were seated a few tables away from him chatting. Which one should she choose? She wanted to see what Austin was so panicked about, but at the same time she wanted to march over to Dallas and propose going to see a movie.

He looked up at her and smiled. Her stomach started fluttering and she blushed, shooting him a smile back and waving. He motioned for her to come over to him and she started to shake, her nerves hitting her like bricks. Was he going to ask her out? She didn't get to find out, because she only made it four steps before her arm was tugged on and she was being dragged over to a table. She looked at her kidnapper. It was Austin. "Austin, what're you doing? I have to go talk to Dallas!"

He looked back at her and glared. "He can wait. We have an emergency."

She looked over at Dallas, his smile wiped clean now. She felt bad, so she shot him an apologetic smile and held up her hand with her pointer finger up, signaling that she'd be over in just a minute.

Austin sat her down at the table beside Trish, taking a seat next to her. Trish had her lap top out and was furiously typing. Dez was eating something, maybe a taco? Well, something that resembled a taco, anyways.

"Show her, Trish," Austin said, his voice weak yet demanding at the same time. She looked at him, the distress clear in his eyes. She'd never seen him look so panicked. Austin had the ability to look cool and collected no matter what situation they were in. Obviously something was wrong.

Trish nodded. "I'm pulling it up now."

Trish sat her lap top in front of Ally. There was a video loading on it from Youtube. They interrupted her special moment with Dallas to watch a video on Youtube? She was suddenly angry with them, huffing and leaning back into her chair, her eyes darting over to Dallas to see what he was doing. She frowned. There was a pretty girl standing beside him. She said something and they were laughing.

"Watch it, Ally," Austin demanded.

She looked back to the computer, the video just starting. There was a girl with blonde hair standing in front of a screen for what she assumed was a projector. What exactly was this about? She leaned closer, fully interested.

_"Hi, I'm Raven Nelson. If you've never visited my channel before, this is where we discuss up and coming artists, actors, and musicians. Last week I did a feature on a new band named Only Forever, and we discussed their new CD and tour. This week I wanted to do something a little different." The projector came on to show a picture of Austin smiling._

_"This face might look familiar to some of you. His name is Austin Moon. He's an uprising musical sensation. He just let out his new album, and his name is being recognized around the world. He's cute, isn't he?"_

Ally looked at Austin who stared at the table. "What's so bad about this? It's one of the millions of girls that support you, Austin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to."

"Keep watching, it gets better," Dez said through a mouth full of…whatever it was. Austin looked up and glared at him. "I mean worse, it gets worse." Austin's eyes shifted back down to the table. Was he about to cry?

_"Me and my friends have been following him for a while, watching his videos and reading some of his fan blogs. We were having a discussion one night over a plate of sushi from a local Chinese restaurant, and one of my friends brought up the fact that he always wears pink boxers. He's wearing them in almost all of his performances. Why is a sixteen year old boy always wearing pink boxers? Then we stumbled upon a few videos. I'm going to play a few clips put together by myself, and then I'm going to give you some earth-shattering news."_

The projector started. Austin was holding pink roses, sniffing them with a smile on his face. Ally remembered that. It was about two months ago when he bought the flowers for her. She was sick with the flu and bedridden, and he bought the flowers for her, also a can of soup, and brought them to her house in attempt to cheer her up.

Next was a video of Austin walking a dog through the MiamiPublicPark. He only walked a few yards before he sat down and picked the dog up, smiling and cuddling with it. It was Trish's dog, Ruby, and Austin loved her.

"Is she stalking you? You have a stalker!"

Austin covered her mouth with his hand and shushed her, ordering that she watched more. What was with him today? He never acted that way towards her. In all honesty, he was being a jerk, and she didn't like it one bit. She wasn't going to hang around him all day if he was going to act like that.

She looked at the computer again, this time it showed Austin inside of the shop holding up two shirts. One was baby blue and the other was hot pink, both girls shirts. He was examining and comparing them. She remembered that day, too. She was going to ask Dallas on a date, and she'd asked Austin which shirt she was going to wear. It never happened, however, since Dallas had called off work that day. She quirked a brow. Just what was this girl getting at?

The next clip was of Austin and Dez at the food court standing beside the trashcan. They were talking and laughing, and then they hugged. She remembered that, too. They had just gotten into a disagreement and Austin went to apologize to Dez. She showed a few more clips of them hugging before the projector turned off and she stepped back into view.

_"Some of you may be wondering why I showed you those clips. Who is the boy that he's hugging? Austin is almost always with him in photos, videos, and performances, along with his partner Ally Dawson and some other short girl. Austin choosing with female shirt he'll wear for the day, cuddling with his Pomeranian dog, the pink boxers, and his obsession with flowers…pink flowers. After some research my friends and I discovered that he's never been observed out on a date with a girl, has never had a girlfriend, and has never been seen out with just him and a girl, holding hands, or even kissing. Have you noticed he doesn't even have a girl in his music videos? I'm Raven Nelson, and I'm bringing you the news for the first time. Austin Moon is, in fact, a homosexual. Not that we have anything against it, but we wanted to let you know now before he does, and millions of female hearts around the world are broken and the head of all bisexual or homosexual males gets turned. That's right, ladies, you stand no chance. Austin Moon is gay, and remember, you heard it first from Raven Nelson."_

The video shut off and Ally's mouth was hanging open in shock. She looked over to Austin, his head now in his hands. She had no idea what to say to him, but she had to say something. Austin always cheered her up and she usually did the same to him. But this time she didn't think she could. There was nothing they could do about it. They couldn't contact Raven. His outrage would be taken as a sign of him being mad at his sudden exposure, and she would probably only make a video of it and exaggerate the entire thing. That would surely make the world believe it if they didn't already.

She looked over to Dez and Trish who were watching her reaction. She looked at trish. 'Help me,' she mouthed. Trish shrugged her shoulders. 'Say something…anything.' She rolled her eyes and put a hand on Austin's back, rubbing slow circles against his shirt

"Um, it's okay, Austin. Nobody will believe it," she said, lying right through her teeth. That video looked oddly believable, and if she wasn't his best friend she probably would have bought it, too.

"Yes they do, Ally," he said, his voice muffled from his head being hidden by his hands. He put his head down on the table and wrapped his face in his arms. "Look how believable it is."

She sighed. Time for plan B. "Well don't worry about it. Nobody watches her videos, and I've surely never heard of her. I mean look, she only has two hundred subscribers. That's really not that many, considering there's millions of people in the world."

Trish cleared her throat. "She only has two hundred subscribers…but she has two million views."

Ally squinted and looked under the video. Trish was right, there were two million views already. She was speechless, to say the least, and she felt so bad for Austin. How could the world believe he was gay? He was anything but gay. Austin was so straight he could turn a circle to a square without even trying. He could turn a gay guy to a straight guy just by looking at them.

"What I'm not understanding is why they said they've never seen you with girls," Trish said, breaking the silence that now surrounded them. "You've dated so many girls it's insane. I guess they've just never seen you with one. If only they would have seen you out on one or two of your dates, this would have never happened. Where is the paparazzi when you actually need them?"

Austin's head came flying up. "Trish, you're right!" He smiled for the first time since Ally had arrived. "That's exactly what I have to do!"

Ally was confused now. She took her hand off his back and folded her arms in her lap. "What exactly would that be?" Austin had an idea, a scary, rare thing. When he got an idea it usually never went the way that it was supposed to. The only time his idea ever worked was when he decided to hide inside a piano to catch a thief who was burglarizing the stores inside the mall. Ally was beyond proud of him that night.

Austin stood up from his seat and smiled before kneeling down in front of Ally on one knee. Ally looked around at the people who instantly looked at them, craning their necks to see, including Dallas. He stared at her with this look on his face, like he was both disappointed and shocked.

"I have an idea, Ally, but I'll need your help. Will you help me? Will you help me show the world I'm not gay?"

"How could I possibly help you?"

"Will you…be my pretend girlfriend?"

Her mouth flew open and she stared at him. He looked so hopeful and so desperate that she wanted to say yes, but she looked over at Dallas and her heart dropped. He looked so disappointed in her. He was waiting for her reaction. Ally felt the pressure of the world on her shoulders. If she said yes then she lost Dallas, but if she said no then she disappointed her best friend. She wanted to be with Dallas, and if she went out with Austin she knew all chances were gone, at least until all the mess was sorted out and over with. By then he could have another girl friend and not be interested in her at all. Even worse, he could be so disappointed in her that he lost interest or refused to date her. She wouldn't blame him. Just last night they were discussing how they were crushing on each other and just today she would be pretending to be Austin's girl friend. If the roles were reversed it would break her heart, too. What if she said yes and told Dallas what was happening. No, no guy would want to sit back and watch his girl pretend to love another guy, even if it wasn't just for a little while, and telling Dallas would risk the whole thing. Not that she didn't trust him, but Miami is full of gossipers. Word would eventually get around. Austin would just have to find somebody else.

Ally sighed, feeling bad for what she would have to say. "Austin, I can't just give up everything to pretend to be your girl friend. I do want to help you, but I'm just now getting somewhere with Dallas and I don't want to mess that up. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to find another girl to do it."

She didn't stick around to see the hurt on his face. She abruptly stood to her feet and headed for the doors. She looked to Dallas, who was smiling at her. He was joyful at her decision.

At least somebody was happy.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? There's a lot more to come. Review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I'll put another chapter up tonight. I'm really excited about this one. I think it'll be great, and I think you'll like it, too. I plan on adding quite a few twists and turns to this story. I'm not sure what they'll be yet, but they'll be something. My reviewers and supporters say I like to toy with your emotions. They just might be right (: I like getting you all hopped up and mad, angry, sad, confused, and I leave you hanging there for a while before I resolve it or make it happy. One day I'll do a story and have a serious twist to it, and then I'll make it a bad ending but not really finished, and then just complete it with a terrible, hanging ending. Would you be mad?**

**Am I talking too much? Are you guys still with me? Oh well, Imma keep talking anyways. I have such a great story planned for the next one that I almost want to start it now, but I don't wanna get all confused with my stories and then mess them up or either stop doing them, or never update. So I'll just have to wait. But dude, it's amazing. It's better than this, Intense Vibes, or Blind. I can't wait.**

**On another note, my dearest reviewer AuRauraxxSparks is starting 18 Going On 6 and you all have to read it. It's going to be amazing. I'm too excited, and I'm quite picky about what I read and I already love it, so that says a lot. Check it out tomorrow night, you won't regret it (:**

**REVIEWWWWWWW TIIIMMMMEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to give you guys another chapter since I'm not sure if I'll be updating tomorrow or not. If I do it'll be later at night. My day is completely full of plans. No shout outs because I haven't recieved any reviews.**

**Actually, one shout out, and it goes to bookworm3, for favoriting my story again! Thank you so much (: You've favorited all my stories, if I'm correct, and I very much appreciate it!**

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning in a sour mood. She got ready that morning like a slug. It took her thirty minutes just to put on her make up, and she only used brown eyes shadow, lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. It took her another thirty minutes to get dressed, a simple white strapless dress with a brown belt at her waist and brown wedges. It took her thirty minutes to curl her hair, also, but that was the usual amount of time. Today she chose to do her whole head in little spiral curls, something she'd never done before. She was glad she did, too, because she loved it. She was hoping Dallas would love it, too, because today was the day she was going to ask him about the movie, right before she met her friends at the food court. Austin was not going to pull her away this time. If he did, he would face the fury, and she would leave him to talk to Dallas anyways.

She walked to the mall feeling not so confident. If Dallas said yes it would surely put her in a better mood. She didn't even want to think about him saying no. She pulled open the front doors and walked in slowly, attempting to calm her breathing before she did her task. Asking Dallas out wasn't going to be easy. Should she even ask him out? That was a male's job, after all. Two weeks ago she was stressing talking to Dallas and Austin had given her advice. He told her to wait, that if a guy wanted to talk to a girl he would make it happen no matter what. She wondered if she should wait, because Austin was right. If he wanted to see a movie he would ask her, and boy she did not want to get rejected in the food court in front of her friends and the rest of the mall to see. At least there weren't many people. It was never packed on Sundays. Most people were at church or at home with their family.

Ally stood at the food court and looked to Dallas. He was talking to some old man, both staring at a paper Dallas had in his hands. He hadn't noticed her yet. She looked over at her friends who were seated at the usual table. Trish and Dez looked like they were bickering over something and Austin sat at the table like a stone, no expression and his lips sealed. She felt for him, she really did, but she couldn't just throw everything away with Dallas for Austin's sake. He would do it for her. Why did she just think that? That thought really didn't help her out. It was her sub-conscience speaking to her, and apparently it didn't agree with her decisions.

She huffed and walked to their table, her guilt getting the best of her. She walked up to the only empty chair and sat down. Trish and Dez stopped fighting and looked at her but Austin stayed still, eyes glued to the laptop in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. He looked…like nothing. There wasn't a single expression on his face.

"Hey Ally!" Trish and Dez said at the same time. For two people that fought so much, they sure did have quite a few things in common.

"Hey guys," she greeted back. She looked at Austin. He still wasn't looking at her. "Hi, Austin."

He glanced at her for half a second. "Hey."

That was cold. It made Ally feel even worse, and made her mood even gloomier. She could already tell her day was going to be a blast…and that was total sarcasm. The day was going to be miserable. Trish and Dez fighting in one ear and silence in the other, since Austin would apparently be giving her the cold shoulder treatment. They were sixteen. Weren't they too old for that now? They were old enough to talk out their problems and try to resolve them, not make the other feel like crap about it. If Austin wasn't going to talk to her then she would just have to force a conversation on him.

She shot him a weak smile. "So, last night I came up with a few lyrics for a new song," Ally said. She was lying through her teeth but she felt she had no choice. Talking about anything else might have failed, but a new song always excited the blonde. He did love making music.

"That's cool."

Really? He was really going to be like that? She suddenly went from gloomy to pissed in point two seconds. Austin was going to make her feel bad over the situation when he could easily ask another girl to do it? There were plenty of girls who would _kill_ to be Austin's fake girl friend. Christ, girls fawned over him like they did Justin Bieber. He was going to be selfish and take it out on her for not wanting to ruin her newly developed relationship for Dallas. He knew how much she liked him. She talked about it all the time!

She stood up, Austin finally turning his head to look at her. "I'll catch up with you guys later," she muttered.

She was walking away when she heard Trish yell at Austin. "See what you did? You don't have to be such a jerk about it! I mean can you blame her? She tried-" That was all she heard before she found herself standing right in front of Dallas.

"Hey, Ally! I didn't expect to see you again," he said, a smile plastered to his face. "You don't look too happy."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm just having an off day." She surprised herself at how calm she was. She managed not to say her sentence backwards or make any weird gesture. Heck, she didn't even laugh extremely loud for no reason at all. "Sorry I ran off like that yesterday after you told me to come over. What was that about, anyways?"

He started fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. He looked nervous. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if…if you wanted to, um, go see something."

She raised a brow. "Go see something? Like go see a wall, a curb, or what?" She ruined it. She ended up laughing really loud for no reason. Dallas gave an odd face and she quickly gained control of herself. "Or did you want to watch something?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, that's what I meant. What I wanted to ask you is if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight?"

She was elated, joyful, and thankful all at once. Austin had been right. If a guy wanted something he would make it happen. He was right, of course, because he was a guy. She grinned at him and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when she heard the loud giggling of a group of girls.

She turned her head to see a few girls walking by her friend's table. They were staring at Austin laughing. Ally instantly knew what it was about. One girl said something about hearing the news, and the other said something about batting for the other team. She heard the last girl very clearly. "Such a shame. He's actually really cute. We would've looked good together…but I don't have a penis." They laughed even louder and continued to walk by, and Ally watched them until they disappeared.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you about that. You must already know Austin's gay. How long have you known?"

Her eyes shifted to Austin whose head was hung, looking defeated and completely drug down. She'd never seen him so miserable in her entire life. It pulled on her heart strings to see him like that. "Austin's not gay," she muttered, her eyes still focused on Austin.

"How do you know that?" Dallas challenged her.

Ally watched two more girls walk by Austin, both pointing and giggling, only they whispered whatever lies they were speaking about him. Austin noticed again, and this time he stood to his feet and started to walk away. He walked right out of the food court and went down the left hall. She knew where he was going. He was going straight to the music lounge, but it was closed today so he wouldn't be getting very far.

She turned her eyes to Dallas who had a huge grin on his face. Did he really think this was funny? How could he be so rude right in front of Ally, knowing Austin was her best friend? She blinked once. "Because I'm his girl friend." She stayed long enough to see the smile on his face drop and his mouth hang open.

She left immediately and jogged towards the direction Austin left in. She was only a few yards down the hall when she seen Austin sitting on a bench beside the soda machines, his body hunched over with his elbows on his knees, his head resting on his hands which were placed on both cheeks, making his face all wrinkly and scrunched up.

She walked right up to him and stood before him. He was staring the floor when she walked up. She stepped in the path of her vision so he was now staring at her exposed legs. He didn't look up at her so she didn't say anything for a while, just debated how she would start a conversation. There was nothing that she could say that would cheer him up, no matter how much she wanted to. Actually, there was one thing.

"I'll do it."

Austin lifted his head from his hands and sat up straight. He looked a little more like the Austin she knew. "What?"

She smiled lightly, confident in her actions. "I said I'll do it. I'll help you."

He was surprised now, and he looked her fully in the eyes while she sat down on the bench beside him, so close their legs were touching. It bothered neither of them. They always sat that close to each other. Ally didn't know why but it was comfortable and Austin never detested it or moved away so she didn't see it a problem. They were going to be 'dating' soon so the visual effect didn't hurt. "What about Dallas?"

Her smiled dropped. Her prince charming turned out to be a total douche. Sure, him and Austin weren't friends and they rarely ever spoke, but that didn't give him the right to judge him. Out of all people she assumed Dallas would be the one that wasn't judgmental. He liked Ally, after all, and most people thought she was a total nerd. Was he judging her for that? She shrugged her shoulders. "He was making fun of my best friend, and I didn't like that very much."

Austin smiled and she didn't realize how much she missed seeing it until then. The air instantly lifted and she felt better. Austin just had that affect on people. "You really did that for me?"

She smiled back. "Hey, it's not a big deal." She grew more serious. "You'd do it for me."

His eyes became sincere. "I'd do anything for you."

For a while she just stared into his eyes, replaying his words in her head, and she knew right then that she'd made the right decision. "What those girls did to you…wasn't right, and you're a great person. You don't deserve to be treated that way. Not to mention the fact that you're totally and completely straight. So yes, I'll help you, Austin."

He chuckled a little before holding out his hand. He was asking permission to hold her hand. "Ally Dawson, will you be my pretend girl friend?"

She faked like she had to think about it for a minute. "I don't know," she said. He rolled her eyes and she giggled. "I'd love to be your pretend girl friend, Austin Moon."

She put her hand in his own and he stood to his feet, pulling her with him. They walked the whole way back to the food court holding hands. Not once did he let go. They took their seats at the table with Dez and Trish, and Ally ignored the stare from Dallas. He was mad and she knew it, but at the moment she didn't care. She was happy for the first time in twenty-four hours, and she wasn't going to let that gorgeous brown haired boy ruin it.

"So…let's talk about our plan," Austin said quietly, not wanting anybody but the table to hear.

Ally shook her head and looked around. "Let's talk about it at my house later. My dad is out of town for a few more hours and we can't have anybody hear us talking." Her stomach grumbled and her friends laughed.

"Let's get some food!" Dez suggested.

They ordered their food and took their seats at the table again. Austin smiled at her and scooted his chair close to her so their legs were touching, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She had a feeling he would be doing that a lot more in the future, but it didn't bother her. Actually, she quite liked it.

Much to her surprise.

* * *

**Well, did you guys like it? You should totally review, it makes me happy, and I'm really trying to reach 100 reviews by the end of my story. That's my goal (: I love giving shout outs. I think it's important that you guys are recognized. You show us writers appreciation so it should be returned. Reviews are actually very motivating. If you've written a story you would understand.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying it. I have the jist of the story down but I don't have any events planned yet. I guess I'll just go with it, because the story ends up better when I do that as to when I plan it.**

**I lied. I do have some twists and turns planned but you'll have to see. I want to do something a little different. I want to incorporate some of your ideas into the story, too. So if anybody has an idea they want to happen in the story feel free to let me know. If I like it then I will definitely add it into the story. On another note, I'm really happy. I'm fantastic at spelling and english, as I've taken six english classes, but I've never learned how to spell definitely correctly until three days ago. I just rely on auto-correct, but babygirl got dat ish down(: That was a hoodrat moment. Did you like it? I did.**

**Anyways, REVIEW! I'll see you guys again tomorrow night with a new chapter! And don't forget, the story is rated M so at one point later on in the story Austin & Ally will be getting it on, doing the deed, doing the do, gettin down with the get down, unleashing the beast, wrapping it and tapping it, petting some kitties and tugging some tails. Okay I'm done now (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for shoutouts. Yaaayyy! Big thanks to CrazyRedHead97, bookworm3, AuRauraxxSparks, and R5GirlyPenguin. I love your review btw, it had me laughing for a full five minutes! Thank you so much guys, and here you go!**

* * *

The group moved to the music shop, Ally using her key to unlock the doors. She closed them behind her and they all went up to the practice room and sat in a circle on the floor. Austin and Ally needed to talk about their plan and they couldn't have anybody hear their conversation. The last thing Austin needed was for the world to find out he staged having a fake girl friend. That would look even worse. They took off their shoes and relaxed. It was hot upstairs and the air conditioner didn't seem to be doing the job. It was over one hundred degrees outside and everybody seemed miserable. Austin and Dez even took off their shirts, which was usual for Austin but Dez never took off his shirt. Ally was surprised to see he had abs. She would have guessed him having a little belly, and was she ever wrong. He was just as cut as Austin.

"I was thinking you guys could coordinate your outfits," Trish spoke up, the first one to propose an idea. "Not over the top, but matching some colors. You don't want to look like you tried too hard, just make it seem natural, like you just happened to wear the same colors that day."

Austin nodded his head. "That's a great idea." He turned his head to Ally. "I'll text you in the morning and we'll figure out what we'll wear for the day. Maybe one day I could pick and the next day you could." Ally agreed. She always found those couples with a matching color pallet to be adorable.

"You'll have to be touching each other _constantly_," Dez suggested. "You gotta make it seem like you're so into each other that you can't stand being physically apart for more than, like, five minutes."

"Yeah, and you guys gotta start hanging out alone, without me and Dez."

Austin leaned back, his back resting on the legs of the piano with his legs straight out in front of him. "That won't be hard." He looked deep in thought for a few moments. "I have a great idea!"

Ally closed her eyes and attempted to fan herself with her hands. It wasn't working. "What's that?" she asked him, more interested in a cold shower than their future plans.

"It'd be more believable if you…spiced up a little. You know, like a makeover or something?" She opened her eyes and glared at him. "I'm not saying you don't look good now!"

Trish hummed and then piped up. "Austin's right! You and Austin are so in love, so naturally he tells you that you're beautiful like all the time, right? Well, that gives you a newfound confidence, and you not only seem happier and more relaxed, but you also show it in your sense of fashion. Like today, your shirt and shorts are more revealing than usual. If you keep dressing like that, and doing your hair in different way, which looks very nice today, then people will have to believe you're in love!"

Ally thought about it for a moment. She wasn't fond of the idea but it made sense. She wasn't completely comfortable with what she would have to wear, but she would do it for Austin. She was in this thing to win it. She wanted to the world to know Austin wasn't gay. She didn't know why she was so motivated, but when Ally put her mind to something it got done with the best effort she could give. "Fine, but how am I going to get new clothes to play the part? You've seen my entire wardrobe. This is the most revealing thing I own," she stated, and she was right. There was no way she could pull it off with what was in her closet.

Austin smiled. "Don't worry, I have that already covered." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, rummaging through it before he pulled out a golden credit card and held it up for his friends to see.

"Austin, we can't use the credit card your parents gave to you," Ally said. She could only imagine how mad they would be when they found out Austin had spent a small fortune on their wardrobe update.

He chuckled. "My parents are on vacation in Texas so they'll think they spent it while they were there… Besides, my parents have so much money, they won't even notice a few grand is missing."

A few grand? Where in the hell were they shopping at? Defeated and knowing it was the only option, she agreed. He talked about how they would go shopping today and buy matching clothes, shoes, and that he would pay for Ally to get her hair done however she wanted. She sat for a while and pondered what she would do to it. She didn't want to cut it. Her hair was finally getting really long and she loved it. Perhaps she'd get her hair dyed or maybe some highlights.

"You do realize you'll have to be in character at all times," Trish said, breaking Ally from her thoughts. Ally glanced over at Austin and they nodded. "When you're out and you're by people, you'll have to say things to each other…that you wouldn't normally say, and you'll have to stand close whether or not there's people around. I think that Raven girl did a good job at showing us there's always a camera watching."

"That won't be a problem," Austin said.

Ally's mind drifted away from the conversation. They were talking about some of the clothes they should get, but Ally was thinking about something else. How long would she have to be his fake girl friend? It wasn't like they could do it for two weeks and then act like it never happened. The world would be watching them, wondering what had happened to the new 'it' couple. They had to think more thoroughly.

"Um, Austin," Ally cut through their conversation. She waited until he looked at her to continue. "I was just wondering how long we'd be doing this and how it'll end. We can't just stop pretending one day and go back to being best friends. That'd make people wonder. I mean…eventually we'll have to break up."

She could tell his was in deep thought, they all were. None of them had the slightest clue what to do. "We'll date for two months. Is that okay?" Austin asked her. She nodded and he went back to thinking. Two months wasn't all that bad. It gave her one more month of summer vacation before she would have to start schoolwork again, and that wouldn't leave her time for a fake romance anymore. It didn't take a genius to figure out she had her work cut out for her. Pretending to love somebody couldn't be the easiest thing imaginable. After all, she'd never experienced love and didn't know what people did when they were in love, so she would be acting and learning at the same time.

"We have to make it a clean break so we can still be friends and hang out after it's done," Austin muttered. "I just don't know what we could break up over that won't be too bad."

Dez lifted his hand in the air and grinned. "I got it!" Oh no, Dez's plans were always terrible. Not once did one of his ideas actually pull through and work correctly. "You guys realize you'll be attending two different schools next year and you decide to just be friends. It's a lie, but it'll work," he said.

Ally smiled. "Dez, that's actually a great idea! Wow…that's weird."

Dez rolled his eyes. "Please, Ally, I'm a genius."

Austin stood up and pulled Ally until she was standing beside him. "Well, guys, me and my _girlfriend _are going shopping. See you guys later. I'll text you." He started to walk away, dragging Ally along with him.

Ally turned to Trish and Dez. "Make sure you lock up after you leave."

* * *

**Well what did you think? It's sorta kinda a filler chapter and I didn't like it too much. I'm ready to do the next chapter, the shopping, to reveal Ally's new look. You should totally review and let me know what you think. Won't be long til we're at the juicy bits. Are you excited? Review. DO IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know, I haven't updated in a while and I apologize. There's been a lot happening lately, but I promise I'm back and I won't leave you guys hanging like that again. I've missed you guys. Did you miss me? Well, here's the next chapter. It's late, but I'm thinking about giving you guys another one since you've been waiting so long. I'll start it now, but I might not be able to finish it until tomorrow. I'm not sure yet. Hope you like it.**

**Of course I'll take a moment to appreciate you lovely people. Shout out to: R5GirlyPenguin, for ever being so hilarious and thoughtful. Dream-to-reality123, for being so nice and supporting me since like day one. I love you! That's all for now, I believe, but I thank all of you who reviewed. You have no idea how much I appreciate the fact that you take the time to write me such lovely reviews. You guys are so amazing.**

* * *

Ally found herself walking through the mall with Austin holding her hand. It was awkward, to say the least. She never thought she'd be in this position, holding hands with her best friend while he occasionally wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She'd witnessed how he acted with his past girlfriends and he was doing a good job at treating her the same, but she'd never had a boyfriend, therefore she had no idea what to do. She'd seen movies, so she tried her best to imitate them.

"Let's go into this one," Austin said, breaking her from her thoughts.

They walked through the store while Ally glanced at the racks. This was so not her style. She couldn't picture herself wearing any of it. "Austin…I don't know about this," she mumbled.

He turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

She watched while he started picking things up for her, and decided it'd be faster if they split up and went to work, trusting that he'd pick up the right sizes and clothes that wouldn't make her look like a hooker. She went to the back of the store and examined the purses and shoes. Austin could pick out the clothes, but there was no way he was picking out what she would have to walk in for the next few weeks.

She looked at the heels, frowning. All of them were at least three inches in height. Ally was more of a two inch girl. She sighed and grabbed a few pairs in different colors, then grabbed a pair of wedges and some flip flops. The purses were all sparkly, looking more like club purses than something she would walk down the street in. She only picked up two. She turned and headed back to Austin but stopped when she laid eyes on him. He already had a pile of clothes in his hands, so big that she wondered if he could see overtop of them.

She ran up to him. "Austin, that's way too much stuff. Put some of it back and…I am not wearing that shirt!" She stared in horror at a shirt he had just picked up. It was white and looked to be a snug fit, the neckline plunging so low it would just cover everything that needed to be covered. It could be worn at a strip club!

"Relax, you'll look great in it." He sat the clothes on the front counter by the register, the girl behind it staring in shock at the amount of clothes he had put down. Austin glanced around the store. "Do you need any jewelry or anything?"

Ally shook her head and added her shoes and purses to the pile. "I have a ton of jewelry at my house." He gave her a look. "It's fine, it's jewelry that would match these clothes…which is why I never wear it."

"Are you two dating?" the red haired girl behind the register asked, picking the clothes up and scanning them before folding them into the bag.

Austin put his arm around Ally. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Ally could only give an awkward laugh. She was suddenly regretting this whole thing. "You're too sweet," she muttered, waiting until the girl looked away to glare at him.

"Yeah, and lucky," the girl said. "My boyfriend would never take me shopping." She looked at Ally and smiled. Ally couldn't sworn she looked…jealous? Wow, she'd never had a girl look at her in jealousy before. Actually, she might be able to get use to it. What? It wasn't rude, she just liked being on the other end, the end that wasn't the one being jealous all the time.

"Well she is my princess," Austin chirped, too excited. "I'd give her anything."

Ally was thankful it was over when she gathered her bags, only to have Austin grab half of them. She smiled, the lyrics of Not A Love Song flying through her mind. _Hold your bags when you go shopping, what a guy._ She left the store in a hurry, before her 'boyfriend' could see anything else he wanted to buy.

They spent a whole three hours in the mall. Austin was growing bored so he gave Ally the credit card, told her to get her nails and hair done, and went to the food court to go to a few male stores to buy himself matching clothes and stop at the food court for a bite to eat, because it wasn't like he just ate a little while ago or anything. She briefly wondered how he stayed so fit. Austin wasn't just fit but he had a nice cut to him. The boy had muscle. How was he not fat or at least chubby? Boys had it so nice. They could eat whatever, they could pee standing up _anywhere_, they didn't have the monthly present, they didn't have to force a human out of their private areas, they could walk around on hot days without a shirt, and if they fought with a friend it was over and forgiven in five minutes, as opposed to girls who would drag it on for days, if it even ended.

Austin was nice enough to take her bags so she strolled down the mall feeling light and happy. Okay, she was opposed to it earlier but she suddenly felt great about it. She hadn't gone shopping in almost a year. She missed the feeling of excitement and anxiousness it brought along. Shopping really calmed her down, and she hadn't realized that until then.

She walked into the nail salon and was ordered to take a seat. She decided to get acrylic nails, figuring Austin would like it. After all, she was doing this for Austin, not her. She had to look the part of Austin's girlfriend, so she got nails that she thought he would like. She chose a simple white tip with a small yellow line underneath, and a pink flower on both of her ring fingers. She admired them while she had them under the fan to dry, deciding that she liked them. It was the first time she had ever gotten her nails done. Her nails were always long, so she usually just painted them a solid color, but now she felt so…classy. She felt like one of the cheerleaders at her old school, or like she was going to her prom.

She swiped Austin's credit card, giving them an extra five dollars as a tip, and left to go get her hair done. She walked into the store and stood at the front desk timidly.

"What can I do for you, honey?" a lady asked, walking up to her with a brush and scissors in her hand.

Ally stood silent for a few moments before she replied, "Um, I, uh, honestly have no idea. I've never gotten my hair done before so, uh, I don't really know." She fumbled with the hem of her shirt. "I just got a boyfriend," she muttered.

The lady smiled and laughed. "When I'm done with you, he'll think he's dating a supermodel." She led Ally over to a chair and sat her down.

Ally watched her while she worked. She brushed her curls out and straightened her hair. "Thank you for this. I'd honestly be lost without you."

"Don't thank me, honey. I do this for a living. Now, close your eyes and let me work my magic."

Ally nodded her head and did as she was told. "Okay, as long as you don't cut it."

She relaxed and felt her fingers work through her hair. It was quite nice. She'd always liked her hair being played with. Her mother use to do it all the time. She would brush her hair for a whole thirty minutes before Ally went to bed, and she remembered how tired and relaxed it would make her. She would be half asleep by the time she was walking up the steps to her bedroom. It use to be hard to think of her mom, but now she couldn't help but smile. For years she thought her life would be miserable without her, but she didn't think so negatively anymore. Her mother was above her watching her, and Ally strived to make her proud. In the past she would cry, wanting so badly for her mother to hear her sing her songs and play the piano, but she did. Her mother listened to her every time, she could just feel it.

Then her mind slipped back to Austin. She couldn't believe he was doing all this. Did she look that bad? No, Austin had told her on numerous occasions how beautiful he thought she was. She hoped Jade would do a good job, and she hoped Austin would like it. Why was she striving to impress him? Why did it matter what he thought when all of this wasn't even real? Why were they going all out for a short, fake relationship? There she was, doing the question thing again.

"All done," Jade squeaked.

Ally opened her eyes and gasped. A beautiful young woman stared back at her. She had no idea how much hair made a difference. Jade had layered her hair…a lot. She had a lot of layers now, and the ends of her hair were dyed a honey brown, which really gave her face a mature edge. Not only had she done that but she dyed the rest of her head a darker shade of brown. She had even styled her hair. It was wavy and cascaded down her back and over her shoulder. She wasn't cocky, but damn she looked sexy. Her usual innocent look had been flipped and something about her look radiated confidence and sexiness.

She smiled. "Wow, you're a miracle worker!"

Jade grinned. "He'll love it. Now get out of here," she said.

Ally was confused now. "Where do I pay at?"

The woman laughed at her and shook her head. "Consider it a gift, free of charge. Now go find your man."

"Please, at least let me give you a tip."

"You're money isn't welcome here." She laughed. "Now run along."

Ally smiled at the woman and thanked her before she left and went to find Austin. She passed by stores, glancing in for a moment before she moved to another. She couldn't find him anywhere. She stopped outside of a tanning salon and examined her arms. She was pale. The girls in Miami walked around with fabulous tans and she'd often considered going. Perhaps now would be the time, since she was always too cheap or had other things to buy, and now she didn't have to. She figured Austin wouldn't mind since she didn't have to pay for her new hair.

She grinned and walked inside, asking for a golden treatment. She walked into her tanning room and closed the door behind her. It would take twenty minutes, opposed to a fake tan which would only take a mere five minutes, but Ally didn't want to be orange, and she needed a dramatic color change. She wiped the bed off, even though she knew it had already been cleaned, and stripped down to nothing. She climbed in and closed the door above her, closing her eyes and trying to think of anything besides the fact that she was in a super tight space. She wasn't claustrophobic, but she'd never been in a tanning bed before and she was quite uncomfortable.

The heat pounded her body and she thought of Dallas, maybe because he was so tan. It saddened her to think he wasn't the charming prince she had thought him to be, but people seemed to deceive her all the time. He never seemed to show a disliking towards Austin, actually he had said several times how he enjoyed his music and had even showed up to his performances, so it surprised her all the more to see him finding such enjoyment in thinking he was gay. How could he think that? Dallas had seen Austin with his girlfriends just as much as Ally. How was he so naïve to believe some stupid rumor started by a girl who obviously had nothing better to do than make videos on the internet that ruined other's lives.

Thinking about it was making her mad, so she moved her mind elsewhere. She lifted up her arm to gaze at her color, but she couldn't tell due to the blue lights inside of the bed. She only had three minutes left and she was growing impatient. What if Austin was searching for her? What if he thought she left and left himself? She started to hum and the bed started to beep, signaling her session was at its end. She climbed out and quickly got dressed, running outside to the big mirror to look at herself.

She was quite shocked and…_tan_, more tan than she'd ever been before. It was so dramatic that it was startling at first. She was so used to being as white as glue, but now she was golden. Her skin almost radiated or glowed. It was a dramatic change, but it looked so nice. Never in her life did she imagine that she would look at herself and think she was sexy. But now looking at her with her new look and her skimpy outfit, she looked like a totally new girl and she loved it. She felt sexy for the first time in…ever, actually. She was excited to get back to Austin and ask his opinion.

She again found herself wandering down the halls looking for him. She looked in every store and stopped, wondering exactly where he was. Did he leave? Then she remembered that he was going to get food, so she darted off in the direction of the food court. It wasn't long before she got there and seen Austin's back. Was it weird she could pick him out of a crowd just by seeing his back and head of blonde hair?

She was walking towards him when she caught the eye of Dallas. He was staring at her with this look on his face. He was…surprised? Oh, that's right, her makeover. He wasn't use to it, and he was probably shocked at her difference in appearance. She had reached Austin and hurried to put her hands in front of her eyes.

She cleared her throat. She tried to make her voice as deep and as sexy as possible when she said, "Guess who?"

"Ummm, Ally?" He didn't sound so sure.

She giggled and moved her head so her mouth was right beside his ear. "Guess again." Where was this confidence coming from? She felt like a new woman! She felt beautiful, so much that it seemed to be radiating from her. Maybe this makeover thing would help her get over her stage fright. She moved her hands and stood back so he could take her in.

He turned around. "Ally?" His mouth flew open and he looked her up and down, making her blush. "Oh…my…gosh." He was checking her out.

And he wasn't even trying to hide it.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? You'll never believe what I seen like an hour ago. I was driving to sheetz for some food, I had the serious case of a such thing known as the munchies, and I was in the town square. I was driving my car when I happened to look to the right at one of the benches, because there's four benches around the square. Well anyways, I seen this dude sitting on one of the benches. I was just like cool, dude there. Then something didn't seem right so I looked back...**

**This crazy ass dude was sitting on the square on a bench as naked as...well just naked. I was going to use a comparison but that naked mole rat from Kim Impossible didn't seem to fit, so yeah, back to the topic. Not only was he like thirty years old, but this mofo was as white as the moon. I mean come on, if you're gonna lounge around naked atleast have a little color to your pale ass. I just shook my head and kept going. White people these days. Just kidding, guys, don't get offended, I'm white and black myself so I sorta offended myself, too.**

**I was driving on my way back and the cops were handcuffing him and putting him in the car. Can I mention that he was still naked? They coulda atleast got him a blanket, a bag, a sock or something. But cops are asshole-i-os these days. And in this situation, you wanna know what I was thinking?**

**Man his penis is big.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello there. Long time no talk (: I've been caught up doing totally nothing. I've been lazy and I'm really sorry. I'm back and tonight I feel like I'm on a roll. I'm sad, I haven't gotten to update for you wonderful people. But I'M BACK! I watched the Hunger Games. Who else loved it? I've been stalking Ross on Youtube. Am I the only one who did not know that Rocky and Ratliff can sing? Seriously, check on Ratliff sing Sunday Morning. I was amazed. I felt like I failure as an R5 fan. But it's cool, I got it on lock now (:**

**Shout out time! You guys know I love you. If you don't, well then that's sad (: R5GirlyPenguin for being as loyal and amazing as ever. If you were to stop reviewing I would PM you and say Wtf, but that's probably about it. Isazu is the greatest! Oh how I've missed you sooo! You're back and I'm so happy! Faiza, who doesn't have an account. I hope you're reading this right now, because I think your review is the most favorite review I've ever recieved from any of my stories. That's amazing. Bless you and thank you so much. You have no idea how amazing it was to read that. It brightened my night. Storiesyeah, you effin rock. Thank you so much for the support. And last but not least, a thank you to MelKitty. Your review was wonderful and I'm totally lovin your pen name.**

**On another note, guys add me on facebook let's chat. I don't have a twitter anymore. I'm thinking about making another one but dude, too much effort. I made one and got so far that I just really don't wanna again haha. Natasha Simmers, profile pic I'll be standing in a mirror wearing a red shirt. Pennsylvania. Look me up. Love you guys. Here ya gooo!**

* * *

"Is the tan too much? I was just looking at myself and I felt so pale and my hair was free so I figured I'd get a tan because the girls here in Miami are so tan and then I thought maybe it was too much because it's an awful dramatic change and I felt really pretty at first but now everybody is staring at me so I can't help but think I'm too tan or I look weird or-"

"Ally! You're babbling, calm down." Austin's eyes roamed up and down her body again, his mouth finally closed from hanging open. "And stop worrying so much. You…look…hot."

Ally blushed and smiled. "You really think so?"

He nodded frantically. "You look…sexy, to be honest. You look so great. I mean you've always been beautiful but wow, you look so…" he stopped and looked around before a smirk grew on his face, "delicious."

Ally's eyes widened and she slapped his arm. "Austin!"

He chuckled. "What? I can't tell my girlfriend how good she looks?"

Ally was in so much shock that she could only manage to roll her eyes. She looked down at all the bags that surrounded him. "Wow, you sure did get a lot. Wait, is that a bag from Victoria's Secret? Austin, I know you didn't," she warned.

He laughed at her and threw his hands up in defense. "Relax, it's clothes, not what you're thinking." He smirked. "Well, some of it's what you're thinking, but I only bought it because there were people following me with cameras." He leaned towards her. "You see those two guys over there or their phones?" he whispered. "They were following me around filming me with their phones so I figured I'd make it look good. Now the world will know I fully enjoy the company and pleasure of seeing a _girl_ in lingerie."

She couldn't help but smile. The boy could be so perverted at times. "Well, I think you got me enough clothes you didn't have to get me anymore, but thank you for your…consideration."

He laughed at her remark. "Yeah, well, I stopped in this one women's store and the clothes were nice so I picked you up some clothes and some shoes. A few more couldn't hurt, right?"

Ally looked around at all the bags. "How are we supposed to carry all of these?"

"That's why I'm here!"

Ally jumped and turned around to see Dez standing behind her. "Oh, hey, Dez! When did you get here?"

"Austin called me to help carry stuff." He looked her up and down like Austin was a few moments ago. "Wow, Ally, you look amazing!"

Ally blushed and thanked him before the three gathered the bags and left the mall, Ally handing Austin his credit card back not wanting to lose it. Austin had been nice enough to call a cab that was waiting outside for them so they wouldn't have to walk all over the place with the clothes. They stopped at Ally's house and dropped her stuff off, then stopped at Austin's to unload his things, before the three headed over to Trish's house. Apparently they were having a night to themselves before they would make their public debut tomorrow. Austin informed them that they were going to have a beach day. It was nice to be in the taxi and not have to worry about whether or not she was pretending to be Austin's girlfriend and if it was working. In the cab they were just friends like usual. It amazed her how Austin transitioned from being a boyfriend to being her friend so quickly. He really was a great actor.

They arrived at Trish's house and Ally practically skipped to the front door. She felt amazing! Who knew that shopping could bring such happiness? She had been working at the music store so much that she had forgotten what it was like to have fun.

"Oh, Ally," Austin said while they waited for Trish to answer the door, "I forgot to tell you that your dad said you have the whole week off. I ran into him while I was walking around the mall. He said he's closing the shop for a few days until all the upgrading is done. Apparently he's doing work on the lighting or something like that."

She nodded. Sometimes the lights would flicker out and come back on in a few minutes. It bothered her at night, so her dad didn't waste time in getting them fixed. It would be nice to have the next week off. Instead of working she could put all of her effort into being Austin's girlfriend and enjoy herself at the same time. After all, if she was going to be spending time with Austin there would be plenty of fun in the future.

"Oh, and tonight will be your last night at your house," Austin suddenly said.

What was that supposed to mean. "What?"

He grinned. "I asked your dad if you could come to Disney World with me, Trish, and Dez and he said yes, so you'll be staying at my place with me. I figured it'd be nice for the cameras."

Now she was mad. "Austin, I'm not sleeping at your house! Everybody will think we're…" She was almost scared to finish her sentence.

"Having sex?" She didn't have to, because he completed it for her. "I know, that's the point."

She shook her head furiously. "I don't want the world to think I'm…like that."

Austin shrugged his shoulders. "Ally, we're dating now. Nobody knows how long it's been. They know we've been hanging out for over a year now, so they might even think we've been dating the whole time and just now decided to be open with it. I thought we were going all in on this."

She sighed, because she knew he was right. "Fine, but you have to help carry all of my stuff from my house to your house."

"No problem, I'll call a cab. It'll be at your house with me inside of it tomorrow morning."

Trish's mom finally let them in so they walked up the steps to her room. Ally had been here a million and one times so she wasn't so much amazed anymore, but her house was giant. It was a mini-mansion, to be exact. Her dad owned some business, only there were forty-four of them spread across the country and her mother was a real-estate woman so they had millions. If Trish could keep a job they said they'd pass the family business along to her when she was older, but she'd probably quit that in two days. No, Trish would come to her senses eventually. Ally had faith in her.

They walked into Trish's bedroom and greeted her, sitting down in the middle of her floor. Gods, her floor was as soft as a bed. Her floor was a bright pink shag, only the shag carpet was thicker than the normal shag carpet, so it was just as soft as the best mattress one could find. Ally was jealous of her room. One section was a bedroom and the other section was a lounge where she had the biggest flat screen television Ally had ever seen, all of the game stations, a whole sectional couch along with two other couches, two loveseats, two chairs, four bean bag couches, and one elastic blow-up sofa that sat in the corner. She wasn't sure if it'd ever been used or if it was just for show. Her whole room was neon colors. It was adorable.

Her friends chatted but Ally's mind was elsewhere. She couldn't believe her dad had fallen for Austin's ridiculous lie. Disney World? He couldn't think of anything better than that? Sure, it was in Florida but he could have said she was staying at Trish's since they would still be around and it would be hard to not run into her father somewhere. She would surely be busted then. He wouldn't ground her but he would be disappointed that she lied, well, Austin lied. How would that even work? Austin had a big house, also, but the guest bedroom wasn't being used. The old bed in there had broken boards in the bottom and Austin's mom was very particular about the furniture and she would know if it had been slept on, which she despised and would yell at Austin for. She refused to sleep in his parent's room so that left only one option, and she didn't quite feel comfortable with sleeping in bed with Austin, but it didn't seem that she had much of a choice.

"Your turn, Ally."

Ally's head snapped up to see her friends staring at her. She had no idea what they had been talking about, so she took a wild guess. "Yes?"

The boys laughed while Trish rolled her eyes. "Where were you at?" Austin asked her.

She shook her head, shaking off her embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about, uh, what I'll wear to the beach tomorrow." They gave her a disbelieving look. She decided to change the topic before they could call her out on her lie. "Anyways, what were we talking about?"

"We were taking a vote on which movie to watch. It's between Rio and Tangled. It's your turn to vote," Trish informed her.

Ally didn't have to think about it for very long. "Tangled," she said instantly. Austin smiled at her, because he knew she'd vote that. They had watched it several times at her house. Then her mind slipped back to her and Austin. Before they'd had no trouble hanging out alone. They'd done it all the time. Now it'd be different. She felt like the whole fake relationship had put strain on their friendship. She felt slightly awkward alone with him now, even though he was as calm and collected as ever.

"Ally!" Dez yelled to her.

She looked back up at them and sighed. "What now?"

Dez rolled his eyes. "It's a tie. What do we do now?"

Austin scooted over and sat beside her, so close that their legs were fully touching. "Are you okay, Ally?" he whispered to her.

She nodded at him. "How about we pick another movie that we haven't watched before? I say we watch New Year's Eve."

They all agreed to that, and Trish and Dez flipped through the TV to find and order the movie. Austin wasn't giving up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just can't stop thinking today."

He shot her one of his famous smiles. "It's okay, Ally, you just need to relax. You seem stressed. Here, let me help."

She was about to ask him what he was doing but she found out the answer. He moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She was about to protest and tell him it wasn't necessary but when he started to massage her shoulders she fell into what seemed to be heaven. He was amazing! Where did he learn that from? Oh, he had a track record for dating girls. That was probably it.

Before she knew it he was done and scooting away from her. Wait, at what point did she close her eyes? She snapped her eyes open and immediately glanced at Austin. He was smiling at her like he knew what she was thinking. "Um, t-thank you," she mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed and scooting across the shag floor until she was closer to the TV screen. Why were they sitting on the floor when Trish had a giant couch placed right in front of the television? Because they were just that awesome.

Ally's mind was wondering the whole time, and before she knew it the movie was halfway in. Why even bother watching now? She was distracted, her mind deciding it wanted to think about Dallas, which was a nice change from thinking about Austin all day. It saddened her yet again, and she briefly wondered if she would talk to him again. She didn't hate him. No, Ally couldn't find it in her heart to hate anybody. But Gods he had nice hair.

The movie was eventually over and they decided to order a pizza before Ally would have to go home. Austin had offered to walk her home but her dad had called and informed her that he would be there in five minutes.

She stood awkwardly in front of Austin. "Well, I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." She tried to laugh, but it came out sounding awkward and stupid like she did with Dallas. Would she ever be smooth? Highly unlikely.

He chuckled at her and thrust his hands into his jean pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Yeah, I'll be there at ten, don't forget." It was obvious he was just as awkward as her.

She smiled before she looked to her friends. "Trish, Dez, I'll see you at the beach tomorrow."

Trish smiled. "Goodnight!"

She was already walking away when she heard Dez. "Wait, when did we make plans about the beach?"

* * *

**What did ya think? The past few days I've been stalking other people's stories. I'm lovin it. Check out Wonderwall, it's effin amazing. And everybody force AuRauraxxSparks to put up her new story (: Time for another story? I think so!**

**I was at school today. I go to an alternative school so it's pretty nice, you can do what you want and earn a credit in a week if you really put your mind to it and go like you're supposed to (I don't). I was chillin doin my work and what not when this red haired girl suddenly stands up and turns to face everybody. "You motherfuckers needa stop sayin I have herpies!" I'm silent cause I'm trying so hard not to laugh while everybody is just staring at her. Next thing I know this girl stands up and gets in her face. "Then stop telling people you have herpies!" She backhands the shit outta this girl. Let me tell you I despise the both of them. They're drama and I avoid that. She backhands her so hard her gum goes flying outta her mouth.**

**The teacher gets up and gets in between them. This is the cool part. Most teachers would kick them both out. Nope, she just seperates them into different rooms and we go on like nothing happened. It was pretty cool. Anyways, the moral of the story, don't tell somebody who you think is your bestfriend your blackest secret and get mad when she tells the world. It only backfires. Tis the reason why I only confess to you guys. Some because I don't know your names nor do you know mine, but because I love you guys, and I can't hide anything from you.**

**I've miss ya. Did ya miss me? You should review tho. I recieved my first negative review, btw. I READ YOUR STORY AND YOU DON'T EVEN USE PERIODS SO GET OUTTA MY FACE. Okay, I'm done (: And yes my friends, it will be getting steamy, just give it some time. It's only the 5th chapter (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one night? Yes, I'm back and I mean it (: I haven't gotten to read any reviews yet as I've been writing steady the past hour so in the next chapter there will be extra reviews.**

**I'll just take the time to tell you guys how awesome, talented, inspiring, beautiful/handsome, and how super cool you are. I appreciate you guys. I didn't realize how much I've missed this and my fellow readers until now. I feel like I'm home again. Awww, cheesy moment. I've reached a hard point in my life and I feel free and happy when I'm writing. My mind is absorbed into the story so it's like an escape. I'm sure some of you can relate.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter and we're starting to get closer to the steamy part. It's gonna suprise you, I can just tell. It's OOC for Ally when it does happens but that's what the story is about. It's her tranformation and her coming into herself, becoming comfortable and happy with her image and mind. It's gonna rock your socks I can just tell. Anyways, I'll let you guys read now. Thank you, uh thank you very much (elvis voice).**

* * *

Ally went home feeling anxious that night. Her mind was racing the whole time through her shower up until she laid herself down for bed. She slept like a rock, so it was a little hard to wake up when she heard a pounding on the door downstairs. She bolted up. "Oh no!" She checked her alarm, and just as she expected it was 10:10. Ignoring the pounding she went straight to her closet and started to pull the bags of clothes out that she had gotten yesterday. She was only half way through when she felt like she was being watched, so she turned around.

Austin stood there looking tired and annoyed. "I was knocking," he stated. "You didn't answer the door…why?"

Her eyes shifted around the room uncomfortably before she decided to go back to pulling the clothes out of her closet. Austin walked over and started to grab the bags of shoes and purses, lugging them over to the door. "I might have just woken up…and I thought it'd be better to get everything out before I answered the door."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, so you know, it's really hot outside."

She squinted her eyes at Austin. He was still in his pajamas like her, and he was totally being a drama queen this morning. She sighed. "Are you moody today or am I imagining things?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not a morning person. I'll start takin' stuff to the car."

He disappeared and Ally trudged over to her bed, sitting on the edge and looking at all of the clothes she had pulled out. It looked like a lot more when it was crowding her room. She went to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and toiletries, some makeup, and everything and anything else she would need while she stayed at Austin's. She entered her room to find it empty with Austin standing in the middle of the room. Her mouth fell open. That was fast.

"Thanks for the help," he muttered.

She debated saying something back but she settled for scoffing at him and going to her closet to change into something to wear to his house, but Austin stopped her. "No, just get ready at my house," he said. "I'm starving and my house has pancakes so let's go."

She smiled lightly and followed him. In a way his grumpiness was slightly cute. She followed him outside and to the cab where the driver had just closed the trunk and was making his way to sit in the driver's seat. Austin opened the door from her and she slid in, Austin following her. He muttered his address and they rode to his house in silence. She was too busy staring out of the window at the scenes they were passing and Austin was being his grumpy self. No wonder why he never woke up so early in the morning.

They arrived in a short time. It took even longer to unload the car and take all of her things to his bedroom. Thankfully the driver decided to help them, probably eager to get a tip. Austin was outside paying the driver while she ventured around his room. She expected everything to be bright yellow, since it was his favorite color, but his walls were blue and his pillows and blankets were red. Thankfully his bed was huge since he was going to force her to sleep with him. That was going to be awkward, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, deciding to deal with it at night.

He entered the room and started to pull her clothes out of her bags in a rush. "My closet is full so you'll have to use the dressers," he told her.

She was fine with that. She helped him unload everything, folding them neatly in the dressers. He threw everything inside of them, so she silently took the things he threw in out and folded them before she placed them back inside. She could be quite OCD at times. It seemed to take forever, but they were finally done and he dragged her downstairs to eat breakfast.

Austin was heating up frozen pancakes but she settled for a bowl of cereal. They ate in silence at the table, and before long it was noon. "What time are we meeting at the beach?"

His chewed his mouth full of food before he answered. "Thirty minutes."

Her mouth fell open. "We're meeting in thirty minutes?!" Did he really expect her to be ready in that amount of time?

Austin shook his head and smiled for the first time today. "No, thirty minutes ago. We're already late."

She rolled her eyes and set her empty bowl in the sink before she started to head up the stairs. "I'm gonna' go get changed. I'll be done in ten minutes and then you can come up." She remembered the bikini she folded into the dresser. "I'm not wearing that bikini, by the way."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Ally, you have to. You'll look perfectly fine, now go put it on."

She whined for a moment before he forced her up the stairs. She was ready in twenty minutes and found herself staring into the mirror of Austin's personal bathroom. Her makeup was natural and her hair was wavy. Her bikini was hot pink and yes, it was quite small. She felt bony and ugly, but she had no choice. Austin would make her wear it whether she liked it or not. She opened the door and walked into the bedroom, surprised to find Austin standing in the bedroom in his hot pink trunks and white wife-beater tank top. His hair was tousled and laid perfectly. How did he do that?

He smiled and lifted his eyebrows. "Who are you and what have you done with Ally, good-lookin'?"

She laughed at him and punched his arm. "Knock it off." At least his comment made her feel slightly less insecure.

Austin made his way into the bathroom while Ally figured out what she was going to wear overtop of her swimsuit. She rummaged through the dressers before she pulled out a descent outfit. She found a white cropped shirt that hung off her left shoulder and showed more belly than she liked, and hot pink shorts that were way too small for her liking. She wasn't sure she could even bend over without exposing herself. At least they were going to the beach. She paired it with white flip-flops and sat on the bed waiting for Austin to come out. It was like a cloud. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

She jumped when Austin burst out the door and closed it in lightening speed behind him. He stood staring at her with a smile on his face and pointed behind him. "Do not, I repeat, do not go in there!" He laughed hysterically. "For at least two hours!"

"You're so gross!"

With that they were on their way to the beach. They had only made it a block before Austin cleared his throat. "I completely forgot," he muttered and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

She had forgotten, too. She was so used to being his best friend that the whole 'girlfriend' thing had slipped her mind. She nodded her head in understanding and moved closer to him, one hand in his and the other holding her purse that was on her arm close to her. "Oh! I almost forgot." She pulled out two pairs of sunglasses, completely black with a hot pink frame around them. "One for you and one for me," she said, handing him a pair before putting a pair on herself.

He put his on and smiled. "Good thinking," he praised her.

They walked together chatting along the way. Ally was trying to conversate about anything to keep her mind off of what they were about to do. Austin had told her yesterday that the beach trip wasn't meant to be fun, it was meant to be their debut as a couple and that the fun was just a bonus. She would have to get into character if they were ever going to pull this off. Something inside of her sparked and she moved closer to him, their bodies touching while they walked.

They made it to the beach and immediately spotted Trish and Dez on the beach. While they walked to them, Austin wrapped his arm around her waist and Ally couldn't ignore the stares they were receiving. She'd never had a boyfriend before and she felt awfully inexperienced. Apparently she wasn't doing such a bad job, though.

"Hey, guys!" Ally was rather chipper when she greeted her friends, and Austin pulled out a blanket from his beach bag and laid it down beside them, motioning for Ally to lay on it. She did so. "Sorry we're late. Austin decided not to tell me what time we were meeting until we were already thirty minutes late."

Trish smiled at her. "It's okay, Ally, we only got her ten minutes ago. Dez told the taxi driver the wrong directions." She shrugged her shoulders. "He's new around the area." She shot a glare at Dez. "And he's just an idiot."

Dez faked a hurt look before he rolled his eyes. "Oh, so I have to remember everything!"

Ally was about to say something before she watched Austin take off his tank. Wow, those abs were killer. Did he workout? He sat down behind her, very close behind her, and leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was so close, so very close, that his chest and stomach were pressed fully against her back and his chin was resting on her shoulder. Now this would take some getting use to. She decided not to speak and embarrass herself.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Trish thankfully broke the awkward silence that was forming for Ally.

She felt Austin shrug behind her. "I was thinking we could go to the movies as a double date."

"I'm not going on a date with her!"

"I'm not going on a date with him!"

"Guys, relax," Austin said, "it's not an actual date you just have to make it look that way. You don't have to kiss or even hold hands, just show up together and get along for once."

Trish shook her head. "He's so annoying!"

Austin sighed behind her. "Guys, you're my bestfriends and I really need your help with this. Will you please suck it up for just this once?"

Dez was silent for a moment before he smiled. "Okay, I'll help ya' buddy, but just this once…and you owe me!"

They chatted for a while until Dez and Trish left to go for a swim. Ally looked around and noticed a group of three girls with their phones out and pointed towards them. She nudged Austin. "Look, they're taping us," she whispered, trying her hardest not to look directly at them.

"You're right, they are." He didn't talk for a while. "Okay, we have to make it look good, so don't get mad at me."

She was about to ask him what he was talking about but she didn't have to. His fingers swept her hair over her shoulder and she felt his lips press against the back of her neck in feather light kisses. She'd never had a person touch her neck, so she found the experience rather…pleasurable. Her head was growing heavier and slowly falling forwards. He was right. She agreed to go all in so they'd just have to do it. She smiled and turned her head to face him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

He laughed at her. "How about a real one?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down but she just shook her head. "Why not?" She didn't talk so Austin picked up on it. "You haven't had one yet, have you?"

Ally was ashamed that she lacked the experience he had. "No…I've always wanted it to be special, to be somebody that deserves it, but I agreed to this so I'll kiss you, but not right now."

He nodded his head. "Tonight then."

She stood and kicked off her flip-flops and pulled off her shirt, well aware that Austin and the girls had their eyes glued to her, both parties for separate reasons. If she made one false move then their cover would be blown. She took off her shorts and sunglasses and smiled at Austin, grabbing his hands and yanking him up. She giggled at him, which he returned a smile, and shot off running through the sand to the beach.

She was laughing the whole time, something freeing about Austin running behind her to catch her. She couldn't lie, she was having so much fun. She only made it a foot into the cold water before two strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up into the air. She squealed and he turned her in his arms, now holding her bridal style. They locked gazes while Austin walked them into the water. It was a nice moment that was interrupted by Austin dropping her into the water without a warning.

She surfaced and wiped the water from her eyes, thankful she'd chosen waterproof makeup this morning. She splashed him and glared. "Austin, I didn't want to get my hair wet!" Her voice was loud and booming. What? She was mad.

He only laughed at her and picked her up in his arms again, this time twirling her around, only letting her down when she smiled again. "Aw, it'll dry."

"Hey, guys!" Dez swam up to them holding a giant sea shell. "Look what I found!"

Ally was about to praise him on his discovery when something emerged from the hole in the shell. She couldn't quite make it out so her and Austin leaned closer. "Dez, what is that?"

"Oh, it's just-" Something gray and huge suddenly fell from the shell, dangling from it in the air. Dez screamed and threw it ten feet away to the left of him. "That was the biggest snail I've ever seen in my life!"

Ally was in shock while Austin seemed unfazed and put his back to her. "Hop on," he instructed.

She did just that and he took them through the water in a slow pace. She felt light and weightless in the water clinging to his back, her long legs wrapped around his waist. She'd never noticed just how tight his body really was. He had to work out. His body was too cut to just be blessed with it. It wasn't long before they were back on the beach relaxing on the blanket, tired from swimming. Austin was stretching his arms and neck when an idea popped in her head.

She was nervous and shaking when she moved behind him and grabbed the sun-block from his bag. "Did you put it on yet?" He shook his head and she squirted a generous amount into her hand, rubbing some first into the top of his shoulders before she gained the courage to move down further and further, her hands now trailing all over his back and arms to rub the lotion in. His skin was as soft as a baby. "God, do you have a single flaw on your body?"

He laughed at her and spun around. "Your turn!"

She turned around for him and handed him the bottle. It wasn't long before she felt his hands working over her skin. It was rather enjoyable. Maybe having a fake boyfriend wasn't so bad. He was done in a few minutes but Ally swore it was only a few seconds, and Trish decided they would go into the water and throw a ball back and forth. They did so for another hour before they all decided to get some food from a nearby vendor.

Ally was about to stand up when Austin stopped her. "I'll get it, _babe_." He smiled at her for a moment. "Dez, come with me."

Trish and Ally were alone and took the time to sit and relax, watching the people in the water when Ally's eyes floated back to the girls. They were gone. She didn't notice them leave so she put her sunglasses on to cover her spying and scanned the beach. She found them a few yards away from Austin with their phones out. Either they were fans or they were looking for other stupid reasons to call him gay. She shook her head, a feeling of jealousy coming over her. Why was she feeling this way? Either way, they could look all they wanted but Austin was hers. Wait, what did she just think?

The boys came back with the food and Ally munched on her hotdog. Austin had found it smitten to buy one order of French fries and share them with her. It was cute, but he ate most of them. Ally watched him with a smile on her face. He had the ability to be so adorable doing such average things. No wonder why girls were always flocking around him.

They were soon done and were walking along the boardwalk. "What now?" Dez asked his friends.

"I want to get a shower," Trish said, "and I'm really tired. If we're going to the movies I'd like to nap and change first."

Austin pulled his phone out from his bag. "Okay, we get ready and meet at the movies in five hours, which will be nine. That sound good? Don't be late, this is important."

He laced his fingers with Ally and the group parted, Trish going one way, Dez another, and Austin and Ally in the other. She felt peaceful and…tired. She was exhausted all of a sudden. She yawned, which didn't go unnoticed by Austin.

He chuckled at her. "Would you like a piggy-back ride, Ms. Dawson?"

She smiled weakly at him but shook her head. "No, I couldn't possibly do that. I'm too heavy and-" She yelped. Austin had picked her up and she was now on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on her thighs to keep her up. He took her flip-flops off and tossed them into his bag, put on his sunglasses, and put his phone away before his hands returned to her thighs. At that moment she wished she would have put her clothes back on over her bikini. Her breasts were pressed tight against his back and she knew he could feel it whether he chose to acknowledge it or not. To top it off, he still had his shirt off and her bikini was still damp. There was no way he couldn't feel it! She wasn't concerned long, however, because her eyes slowly drifted closed and she was asleep.

Austin looked over his shoulder to see that Ally was sleeping. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't wake her. He was happy he planned today. Not only did he get to see her prance around in her bikini but Ally had a ton of fun. She was changing every day. She always hated the beach, but the more he went with her was the more she came to enjoy it. She never even complained about it anymore.

He walked down the sidewalks of Miami until he was at his house. He went to the dresser and found a nightgown of Ally's. Not wanting to change her himself, he dropped Ally to the bed rather harshly and her eyes popped up. "Hey, um, you should change out of your bikini…so you don't get a cold or…whatever." He watched her shuffle under the blankets and change right there. He couldn't see anything but his cheeks were still flaming hot, especially when she tossed her top and bottom to the floor. When she was done she fell back onto the pillow and went right to sleep. He smiled and walked over to the closet, glancing at Ally once again to make sure she was asleep, before he stripped completely and threw on boxers and his favorite sweatpants. He looked at Ally once again and smiled. She looked so adorable…that he could've kissed her.

* * *

**I didn't realize how long this ish was until now. No wonder why it took so friggin long to write. Hope you liked it,REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and the next chapter will be the date, and guess what happens in the next chapter?! Okay, I'll tell you.**

**Austin and Ally have sex finally.**

**Just kidding, but they do share a-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm giving you guys a chapter tonight. I might even give you another one since I start work Monday and I won't have much time to update. I'll try my hardest to get this thing done by then, but you know how I like to have gradual rises in my story. I don't want to go from best friends to boom, in love and having sex in just a chapter. That's not my idea of a story and it bugs me when people do that.**

**Anyways, here you go.**

* * *

Ally's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and panicked, shooting straight up from the bed. Oh, that's right, she was at Austin's house for the week. She had panicked when she didn't see her normal cream walls. Her eyes shifted to the window. It was already starting to get dark. She pushed her blankets off her and went to the door, opening it as quietly as she could. Now where did that blondie run off to?

She walked the whole house, opening every door and peaking in before moving to the next. Austin was no where to be found, so she shrugged it off and went back upstairs to get in the shower, first grabbing her bag of toiletries from one of the dressers, humming quietly as she did so. Yes, she did sing in the shower. Something about it made her relaxed and even happy inside. She washed the smell of saltwater from her body and hair and let the steamy water relax her muscles.

When she was done, she got out of the shower and patted her body dry before she wrapped a towel around her body. "I forgot my clothes!" Great, now she would have to run to the dresser, pick out her clothes, and run back to the bathroom. "Time to go ninja style."

She pushed open the door and peeked around it, her eyes searching for Austin. When she found he still wasn't there, she ran as fast as she could to her dresser and ripped it open, shuffling to find anything she could wear. That wouldn't be much help considering she had no idea what her 'boyfriend' was going to wear. Speak of the devil. The bedroom door was opening right now.

Ally was frozen for a second, staring at the door, when she finally got a grip on herself and ran to the bathroom. "Oh my god!" Yes, the brilliant words of Austin Moon. She slammed the door shut behind her and gasped in attempt to catch her breath. "Ally, I didn't see anything I swear." No shit, she had a towel on, but that was bad enough. The towel wasn't exactly normal size, however.

She sighed and her cheeks flamed. "I'm sorry, I forgot my clothes and I didn't know what you were wearing so I…I'm sorry," she muttered behind the door. She didn't hesitate in putting her gown back on and opening the bathroom door.

Her eyes instantly fell on Austin. His outfit was simple yet amazing, as always. He had on a bright yellow polo, a lime green studded belt, white skinny jeans, and yellow converse. Ally looked him over for a minute before she went to the dresser and looked for clothes, pulling out anything that was yellow.

"You should wear the dress," Austin told her, referring to the dress she had just pulled out and tossed to the bed. "It's pretty."

Ally examined the dress again. Spaghetti straps, low cut corset type top, the waist ruffled out just the slightest, and a white bow tied around the waist right before it ruffled, and it looked to hug every curve on the body. The thing wouldn't even come down to her knee, maybe mid-thigh! "I'm so not wearing that," she said, tossing it back to the bed and searching through her clothes once more. "How about shorts and a t-shirt?"

Austin rolled his eyes and went to the bed, picking up the dress and making his way to his closet where he stored Ally's shoes. "Ally, you're wearing it. I dressed like this so you could wear it." He appeared beside her with the dress and shoes. They were cute wedges, yellow, and the straps were lime green. Now she understood the point of his belt.

She bit her lip. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

He smiled and watched her retreat the bathroom, sitting on the bed and waiting for her to get ready. They had thirty minutes to be at the movie theater and they couldn't be late, considering he demanded his friends to be on time at the beach and even had the nerve to text them an hour later and tell them again. What? It was Dez and Trish…they were never on time.

Bored and anxious, he walked over to his mirror and examined himself again. Well, at least he got to wear his favorite color. He even chose yellow boxers today instead of pink ones. Austin adjusted the collar on his shirt several times before he went back to the bed and sat down. Tonight was a big night and he had to get his head in it. He would have to play the dating thing big tonight. His palms were sweaty and his heart was thumping.

His life depended on tonight. He was going to kiss Ally, his bestfriend, and it had to seem real. If it didn't, well, the world would think he was guy and he would never get a girlfriend. What exactly was he nervous about? Well, not only did he have to kiss his best friend but he had to not be awkward around her afterwards. That was the hard part. He'd kissed a few girls he didn't like in that way but this was Ally. It wasn't like he could kiss her and never talk to her again like he did the others. No, in fact, she would be going home with him. Oh, and that was another story.

Point being, this whole relationship thing could make him or break him. Either he would supposedly be gay, be awkward around Ally, or lose Ally as a friend completely. He didn't want any of those things. He sighed and laid back onto the bed, glaring holes into the ceiling. How the hell did his life end up like this? He tried his best all the time. He tried to be as good of a person as possible but it got him nowhere but on a rainbow, if you get what he's trying to say. Not that he disliked rainbows, he just wasn't fond of his name and a rainbow being said in the same sentence.

He snapped upright when the bathroom door opened and Ally stood before him in her dress. He was right. She looked great, but the look on her face had to change or else she would look…miserable. "You look great!" Really, he couldn't think of anything better to say?

Ally stood in place watching Austin. He wasn't his cool usual self. "You really think so? I don't know, I think it might be…too much. It's really short."

"Which is a good thing." Austin walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Ally, you have great legs and you should really show them more. I bet if Dallas saw you in that, he'd probably fall in love."

She sighed. "Don't mention that name," she mumbled. Austin opened his mouth, probably going to ask her what happened between the two of them, so she saved herself from an explanation. "Are we ready to go now? We're almost late." Ally Dawson hated to be late.

He only nodded and followed her out of the house, starting the journey to the movie theater. Austin grabbed her hand and they walked in silence. Ally had a lot going through her mind and so did Austin. They must've looked like a nervous wreck.

They arrived at the movie theater shortly and there stood Trish and Dez. Austin laughed. "Look, you guys match!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "It wasn't intentional, trust me." She looked at Austin and Ally and smiled. "You guys look great! If I wasn't in on the secret then I would assume you two are actually together."

Austin jumped towards her and covered her mouth with his hand for half a second. "Trish, be quiet, nobody can hear you say that," he whispered.

Dez cleared his throat. "Don't worry, buddy, we'll make sure nobody finds out that you and Ally are-"

"DEZ!" Wow, how stupid could one get?

Austin decided to treat everybody to the movie tonight and bought four tickets for Finding Nemo 3D, an . Ally didn't know. She was too busy looking around at all the people staring at them. Didn't Austin ever get tired of this? He probably couldn't do a single thing without people seeing it and having an opinion. Yes, she had made a brilliant decision when she decided she wouldn't perform her songs.

They made their way into the movie and Ally got to sit between Trish and Austin. At least it wasn't a scary movie so she wouldn't have to pretend to be terrified and bury her face into his chest. That would've made for an interesting night. Ally liked the movie. She loved it the first seventy times she had watched it so seeing it in 3D was simply amazing.

They walked out to the lobby and stood in a circle, debating whether they would do something else or head home. It was getting late, and curfew would be soon.

"Look," Trish said, "there's Raven Nelson."

Ally turned her eyes in the direction her female friend was looking at. "You're right, it is her." She looked at Austin. "She's filming us with her phone."

She watched him close his eyes and she heard the audible gulp. "Ally, I'm going to do something and you can't get mad at me." She wanted to ask him what it was but she already knew. "Trish and Dez, go buy a drink or something."

Ally watched them walk away and her hands started to shake. "Austin, I'm not sure what to do."

He stared into her nervous eyes. "It's okay, I'll lead you, just meet me halfway." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to instinctively wrap her arms around her neck. She was nervous and he could tell. He shot her the best smile he could give and moved his hand to cup her cheek.

And he kissed her.

* * *

**You guys should review, because I'm in a bad mood and it'll cheer me up (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to Isazu! Happy birthday my friend! And I hope you have a great one! Readers, tell my friend Isazu happy birthday. Thank you (:**

**AuRauraxxSparks in my 100****th**** REVIEWER! I've never had 100 reviews before so I'm really happy she was the one to do it. Because she's awesome.**

**No shout outs this time, because you all get one, and I'm not typing all your names sorry. I fucking love you guys. Anybody that's ever reviewed, you're amazing. I'm in a wonderful mood, because you're wonderful people.**

* * *

Ally could still recall the day she'd met Austin Moon. It was over a year ago and he was banging her drums with his corndogs. Did that sound wrong? She assumed he'd be the biggest idiot she'd ever seen in her life. The more they talked was the more they got along. He really wasn't that bad of a guy. He ended up being her best friend and she'd learned so much about him, including his fear of umbrellas, spiders, and how he loved pancakes, yellow, and performing for hundreds of people. Austin was just good at everything.

Even kissing. Yes, his lips were planted firmly on hers at this very moment in time. He was skilled, yes, she could tell by the way he moved his lips against hers. She was nervous, not knowing what to do, but he went lightly on her and gave her a short one, not tongue included.

She had once wondered what it would be like to kiss him, and she hit it on the dot. His lips were soft, beyond soft, and he knew how to work them. Ally's eyes fluttered open to see that his were closed. He looked so peaceful. In reality it lasted for quite a few seconds, but Ally felt as if it was over as soon as it started. He pulled away from her and all she could do was stare at him.

Interesting. She'd never noticed the green and gold flecks in his eyes. What's gotten into her? She was feeling all…woozy or whatever they called it. She gave him the best smile that she could at the moment, though her mind was trailing elsewhere.

Austin chuckled at her like he had read her mind. "Not bad?"

She smiled. "Not bad."

"Okay, since that's over," Trish said, "let's get outta here."

Dez joined them. "Yeah, I still have to film my pet squirrel eat his dinner and he's probably starving by now."

The group ignored Dez, instead choosing to go their separate ways. Ally of course went with Austin back to his house. She had tried to push the thought away earlier, but their was no denying now that she would have to sleep beside Austin tonight. That would be a trip. The walk back was awkward and for the first time today they weren't holding hands while they were in public. They had already kissed. Holding hands was pointless now.

Austin cleared his throat. "So, I know that was your first kiss. Was it bad?"

Ally had to think of what she would say first. He was asking several questions in just three words. He was asking if she regretted it, if he was a good kisser, and if she had enjoyed it at all. She wasn't quite sure what to say that would make Austin happy yet not say that she loved it. Yes, she enjoyed it, but she wasn't going to say that. No, she would never tell him how she really felt about it. She refused to even admit it to herself.

They were back to the house in no time and Ally immediately locked herself in the bathroom after she picked out her pajamas. She stood and stared at herself in the mirror going over the nights events. She had her first kiss. She had her first kiss with her fake boyfriend. She had her first kiss with her fake boyfriend who was her bestfriend. She had her first kiss with her fake boyfriend who was her bestfriend named Austin Moon. She touched her pointer finger to her lips and sighed. They tingled.

Trying her best not to think of it, she ran a brush through her hair until it was straight and removed all traces of makeup. Despite the fact that she had to constantly pretend, she rather enjoyed the night. She wasn't up doing calculus or reading a book, but she was enjoying her night with her bestfriends, a movie, and free popcorn. Could it get better than that? She changed into her pajamas, white shorts and tank, and slowly opened the door. She wasn't ready to face Austin yet.

He way laying on the bed in his pajamas already, his hands behind his head sprawled in the middle of the bed. He put his eyes on her and immediately moved to the left side, getting under the covers and patting the bed next to him. She slowly walked over and climbed under the covers next to him, turning the light off and putting her back to Austin. She felt comfortable in the dark.

They laid there in silence for a while before she felt Austin move, the bed shaking slightly. "Ally?" he said lightly.

"Yes?"

Was that a gulp that she just heard? "I never really got the time to say…thank you."

She was interested now, so she rolled over to face him, his eyes glistening in the dark. Now she knew why they girls called him 'bedroom eyes' because they shined even in the dark. "What?"

"I don't know. What I mean is…thank you. I never really got the time to thank you for what you're doing. You didn't have to do this for me. You didn't have to take time out of your life to pretend to be my girlfriend. I don't know what I'd do without you." He laughed a little, instantly lifting the tension in the room to comfort. He had that effect on her. "You've always done so much for me, and I feel like I never thank you enough. So thank you, Ally, for doing this for me when you didn't have to, and I'm sorry that I stole your first kiss."

"You didn't steal it. I…I don't know."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "No, what were you going to say?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't mind. They say your first kiss is supposed to be with somebody special and deserving, and I couldn't imagine anybody who deserved it more than my bestfriend."

She could see him smile, mostly because his white teeth were glowing in the moonlight. "Really?"

"Yeah, so don't feel bad about it. I'd do a lot for you, and if we have to pretend to be in love just so the world doesn't think you're…you know, then so be it. I'd help you a million times over."

He chuckled. "Okay, that's great, and thank you again. I'd be lost without you."

Ally rolled over, putting her back to him, and cuddled into the blankets. Wow, she had to get a bed like his. Of course he would have the best bed in Miami, his parents owned a mattress store. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure you would be." She bit her lip. "Was I decent?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…it was my first so…was I okay?"

He laughed at her. Not just a chuckle or a little laugh, but a full out hysterical laughter. She was getting pissed. "Sorry, I've just never been asked that before. Yes, Ally, you were great. I'm surprised that was your first time. It seems like you've done it before."

She liked that. It made her feel all bubbly and confident. "Good." Really? That sounded cocky.

"Your lips are soft."

Her cheeks were flaming and she couldn't believe her ears. It wasn't what he said but the way he said it. Sure, he was just stating something but he sounded so sincere about it. "Thanks…so are yours."

They were quiet again and Ally closed her eyes, intending to go back to sleep but her mind was racing a mile a minute and she doubted she would get some shut eye and time soon. Her lips were starting to tingle again and she was thinking about the kiss. Was it because it was her first one? Yeah, she would remember it forever but for right now, she wondered what it would be like to kiss him again now that she wouldn't be nervous about it.

Thinking back to when her arms were wrapped around his neck and his lips pressed firmly to hers, she smiled just a little, but it was dropped as soon as it came to be, because she realized that while they were kissing…

She wasn't pretending.

* * *

**Aww, it's starting to get quite cute, but don't worry, you know I add twists and turns so you'll be suprised. I'm at the middle of the story, only a quarter way to go until your hormones are relieved by the awesome sex scene. Don't we all just love sex? I don't give a shit, I'll announce it proudly. It feels fucking amazing, and my perverted mind loves reading about it. What? I'm 18 I have all right. Hate it or love it, but you all know you like it or want to try it.**

**Anyways, I wanted to have a conversation with you guys. What is your favorite member of R5? What's your favorite thing about Ross? Talk to me, I love fangirling through PMs, it makes me happy. I can't get over Ratliff singing Sunday Morning it was just so amazing. Poor Rydel. If only she knew just how many of us want to rape her brothers. Ross Lynch. Mmmm. I'd eat that shit for breakfast lunch and dinner, and if he approves, maybe a before dinner snack and a late night snack. On the table, in the bathroom, on the computer desk, on the stairs, and maybe on the couch. Some being perverted I'm talking about places I enjoy sitting at.**

**103 reviews and going up every ten minutes. That's outstanding. I didn't even get this many on Blind. And one more time...**

**HAPPY BDAY ISAZU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm on a roll. Two chapters for now and you'll most likely get another one later tonight, probably after midnight because I'm about to go out and have some fun with my girls. Maybe goon it up, play a little. Work hard play hard, right? Hope you guys love it.**

* * *

Another day at the music lounge. At least she wasn't working, but the gang decided to hang out today without the eyes of public watching and judging them, and the best place to do that was Sonic Boom. Ally had detested at first, wondering why they couldn't just stay at Austin's, but her friends detested and she was outnumbered, so she reluctantly unlocked the door and let her friends in first, locking the door behind them.

The morning wasn't so bad. She had woken up early, before Austin, and had gotten ready with plenty of time. She chose the outfit for the day, and she wasn't feeling anything special, since her new wardrobe consisted of clothes that should be worn in a club and not walking the streets of Miami. She chose dark blue shorts, a white studded belt, a simple white tee that had a deep v plunge, and white wedges that were a few inches higher than what she thought she could wear. She even curled her whole head and wore more make up than she usually did. She was feeling confident today. Confident yet lazy.

She took the liberty to pick out Austin's clothes, seeing as he woke up ten minutes before they had to leave, which gave him enough time to shower. They matched down to the tee today. She chose dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a white studded belt, and white converse with pink laces to match his boxers. Yes, she even picked out his hot pink boxers for him. Was that too much?

"Raven updated her channel this morning," Dez said, the first one to speak this morning. The rest of them were tired but Dez was such a morning person that Ally couldn't stand it.

"How did you know that? You don't have a computer," Austin said. He did make a good point.

Dez shrugged his shoulders and followed his friends, joining them to sit down on the red benches. "Trish told me."

Ally finally decided to talk. "Did you watch it, Trish?"

"No, but we can watch it now." Trish started to fiddle with her laptop and the friends scooted as close as they could together to get a better view of the screen.

Austin sighed. "I really hope it's not about me being gay. I don't know what I'll do if the world hasn't gotten the hint that I'm as straight as a pole."

"What if the pole is bent?"

"Shut up, Dez."

Trish put her hand up to silence them. "Be quiet, it's loading."

Austin watched the screen, nervousness glinting in his eyes. Ally pitied him. He was so stressed over this whole thing. "This is taking forever!"

Ally rolled her eyes at him. "No, you're just really impatient."

The video finally started and Ally held her breath, preparing for what they were about to see.

_"Hi, this is Raven Nelson, bringing you all the news for the first time. As you know, I've been following an internet sensation known as the one and only, Austin Moon."_

She was standing in front of the projector screen again. Ally already knew she was going to show a few clips of her and Austin. There was no doubt in that. As soon as she thought it, a picture of her and Austin walking beside each other appeared, the day they were going to the beach.

_"Who is this girl you see here? It's Ally Dawson. The world was under the impression that she was just Austin's partner and songwriter, but there's much more to her story."_ Next a picture of her and Austin kissing appeared. _"They're not partners, they're lovers. You see here the two are kissing at a local movie theater just last night when they decided to go see a movie with their two friends, who we have identified as Trish and Dez. So, I bring to you first that Austin and Ally are now and us, a we, and a couple."_

Next was a picture of Ally talking to Dallas at the mall, which looked like it was right before she had walked away from him when he was laughing at Austin._ "But maybe she's not the angel you think she is. Not only is she here flirting with another guy while she's supposed to be in love with her boyfriend, but we have also verified that she's staying with him now. We don't have video proof, but we have received several calls saying they witnessed Ally and Austin taking Ally's belongings to his home and she went home with him last night after their movie date. Just how long have they been together? She's obviously sleeping with him already, which brings us to our next topic."_

A video went on to show Austin and Ally at the beach rubbing suntan lotion on each other, the two kissing at the movie theater, Austin hauling Ally on his back after they were done swimming, and then it showed Austin talking to Dez.

_"Is Austin Moon gay? We're not quite sure yet, but I'm still convinced he might be. Austin, if you're watching this, I'm sure you don't like when I use 'the G word' and your name in the same sentence, but I can promise you that I'll get to the bottom of it. While Austin and Ally do look awful cute together, there has to be more to the story. One day they're just friends and partners, the next day they're at the beach and can't keep their hands off of each other, and that same night they're kissing each other in the public eye. It's happened so fast that I just know there's more to the story."_

Ally was outraged now. Not only did she threaten to invade their life, but she pretty much called Ally a whore for staying at Austin's and almost saying that she is cheating on him with Dallas, the last name that she wanted to hear. She shot Austin a look, and he was already looking at her, his expression clearly showing his anger.

The projector showed a video of the two walking while holding hands. _"Is Austin gay? Maybe. Are they really in love? Who knows. Is there more to the story? Yes, and I'll be the first one to discover it. If you two are watching, you better keep your eyes open. One false move and you'll be exposed to the world. I previously featured news on all internet celebrities, but now I will be following the new 'it couple' until this mystery is solved. You may have the world fooled but my eyes are wide open. Remember, you heard it first from Raven Nelson. This concludes this episode of Austin Moon: The G Word. I will be updating soon, so keep your eyes and ears open and subscribe. It only gets better from here. If any of you are stupid, the G word means gay. Dez, how are you feeling about Austin and his new girlfriend? Is she stealing your man from you? Did she suddenly change her appearance to rip him right from your arms? We don't know, but we'll find out."_

"I can't believe the nerve of her!" Ally stood up and started to pace the room. "She called me a whore!"

"She said I'm jealous of you guys!" Dez shrieked. "I'm not gay!"

Austin stood up and put his arms on Ally's shoulder to stop her from pacing around. "Ally, calm down. She's just some stupid girl that obviously has nothing better to do with her life than to follow us around and post lies. I know you're not a whore, we know you're not a whore, and that's all that matter. Who cares what they think? Why should we care?"

Ally glared at him. "I care for the same reason that you do! You're gay, Dez is gay, and I'm a whore. Next thing you know she'll be talking all kinds of shit on Trish!"

Her friends stared at her with wide eyes. Austin chuckled. "Did you just cuss?"

"Yes, yes I did, because I'm so furious right now! You see what this is doing to me, Austin? I just don't know anymore!"

He sighed and she suddenly felt guilty for her outburst. "Please…don't give up on me now. We've made it too far…"

She searched his eyes for an answer to a question that she didn't even know, but was only rewarded with his look of sadness and anger mixed into one. She'd never really seen Austin mad before, but it was relieving to know that it filled him with rage when society talked down on her. "I won't, Austin, I'm just…hurt."

He nodded at her. "I know, and I understand, but we'll prove them wrong. I'll think of something, okay. Just give me some time."

She sat back down on the bench beside Austin, and he rubbed her back with his hand to soothe her. Dez was babbling something and Trish was ordering a pizza. All of this was suddenly becoming so much more than she thought it would be. Why was the world so cruel? She was nothing but nice, and yet society always found something negative to say about her, whether it was true or not. She just wanted to write songs and have Austin sing them. She never wanted all of this to happen. She sighed and shook her head, deciding to push her anger and thoughts to the side so she could at least enjoy the time she would get to have with her friends.

"I have an idea," Trish said. "Let's just relax and completely forget about everything we just watched. We'll eat some pizza, have some fun in here, and then we'll leave in a few hours. Ally, you'll go with Austin and you guys will go on a date, but this time you do the things you usually do so there's no pressure. Then, tomorrow me and you will have a girls day. We get to have fun and maybe Raven will turn her attention away from you two and maybe focus on our friendship. Show her that her videos don't bother you. If she sees that it's getting to you then she'll never stop."

Austin nodded his head. "She's right, Ally."

"Okay, but for now, let's just act like none of this happened and this whole gay thing never started. We're just four friends hanging out like we do every day. I could use some fun," she mumbled the last part.

Her 'boyfriend' smiled at her. "We will, starting with pizza. When did they say they'll get here?"

Trish was about to open her mouth to answer, but was cute off by a sharp tapping on the widow. Her three friends suddenly turned to stare at Ally with weird looks on their faces, like they were waiting for her to blow up.

Confused, Ally looked to see who was tapping on the door window. There she saw the last thing she expected or even _wanted _to see. The person was no other than Dallas.

And he was staring right at her.

* * *

**Did you really think that was the end of Dallas? No way. Yes, you guys dislike him interferring with your Aussly fantasies but there has to be some drama, right? Are you excited to see what happens next? I'm loving the reviews. You lovely reviewers should help me hit 200 reviews by the end of the story, since we're only halfway through the story I think we could make it. Hell, let's go for a record and get the most reviews, more than any in the Austin & Ally genre.**

**Spoilers, did you guys know that in the new season Austin & Ally go on a date? They almost kiss, and they're in the music store holding hands. Somebody was spying and took pictures of it. They were uploaded today so check it out on Google. I'm starting to find Riker very attractive, but he'll never beat my Ross, erm, our Ross! **

**Anyways, tell me what you guys are thinking. I love to hear your thoughts, and yes, the next chapter I will be giving shout outs. I'm doing it different. As I shouted out those who gave very nice reviews, I'll shout out those who give nice reviews, reviews that really go into depth with thoughts, and my supporters.**

**It's so amazing to have people that have beent here since Floating Goodbye, followed me through Blind, laughed at Crazy Vibes, and are here now reading this. I love you.**

**I'll answer some questions real quick. Yes, the G word means gay. You ever seen the Real L Word? I got my inspiration from that. Don't knock the show. It's actually really good and Whitney Mixter is a beast. They are seventeen in this fic. I don't like stories where they're older for some reason. Something about them being teens and getting kinky makes me love stories. I don't know. Don't judge me. **

**Well, you should review now, because you guys are just awesome like that. HAPPY BDAY ISAZU! AuRauraxxSparks, you better upload that friggin story this week! If I don't see it friday then i'm done writing. Just kidding, I couldn't do that to you.**

**Go check out AuRauraxxSpark's stories, she's amazing. She's so talented, and hilarious. Check out Campers & Counselors. My current fave it Wonderwall and Lovers & Losers. Great stories! Review. DO IT (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some of you were searching the pictures I told you about. Go to google images and type in: Ross Lynch photo shoot September 2012 and the pic of him and Ally holding hands will be on page 2.**

**Shout out time. Jocelynjude, happy birthday to your dad and thanks for your amazing review! My favorite review goes to kookiie because I laughed, and you totally agreed with me, and don't worry, it'll happen one day! Another shout out to CrazyRedHead97 who had been reviewing forever and I lalalalove her for it, and of course Isazu who is purely amazing. Isazu, why are you so amazing? I love my readers, you're all special and beautiful and special (:**

**Are you guys ready? I don't think you're ready. Well maybe you are. Are you ready? Can I get a yeah? Can I get a heck yeah? Can I get a Riker is the sexiest guys on earth and I wanna make love to him right now? Shout out to whoever knows exactly who said that and what they meant. On with the story.**

* * *

Ally could only stare at Dallas. Why was he here and what did he want? She couldn't help but notice the way Austin was glaring at him and the look he was giving her. She wasn't prepared for this. What if there were people outside watching? They would just make another video of how she's 'cheating' on Austin, and she didn't want that. So, she would let him come inside instead of going outside with him. She stood frozen.

"Ally," Austin said, bringing her out of her head and back to reality, "are you gonna answer that or should I tell him to go away?"

She shook her head at him. "It's fine, I'll get it." She walked over to the glass door and opened it, letting Dallas walk in before she locked the door again. "Hey."

He smiled at her, that warm, handsome smile of his. Any normal time it would have made her heart leap in her chest, but at this moment it only made her sad, made her remember what she could have had. "Hey, Ally, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." He turned his head to the gang. "Hey guys…hey Austin."

Austin only nodded his head in acknowledgement before he moved to the front counter and sat down on it, his eyes pasted to Ally and Dallas.

Wanting to escape his glares, Ally told her friends she'd be right back before she took Dallas upstairs to the practice room and closed the door behind them. She was uncomfortable so she didn't sit. Instead she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, Dallas standing only a foot away from her. Did he really need to be that close? "What did you want?" she asked him, her voice slightly harsher than she intended. But what did he expect?

He cleared his throat and began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. "I wanted to apologize."

This changed her mood completely. "For what, exactly?"

"Well, I was rude the other day. I was laughing at Austin being, you know, gay," he said, whispering the gay part. "It was rude of me, and I wanted to apologize for it. You were really mad about it."

All she could do was sigh. She moved over to the sofa and sat down, Dallas following her and sitting next to her, his eyes fixed on hers. "I was mad, Dallas, but I was mostly insulted that you'd believe such stupid rumors. You know that Austin has a track record for dating girls and you know he's not, you know, gay. I just thought you were better than that. I thought you weren't judgmental and you wouldn't believe anything you heard. I just…I don't know…didn't think you were like that. I thought you were so much better than that."

He nodded and his brown eyes fell to his hands that were resting in his lap. "I know, and I'm sorry I made you think that way. Can I be honest with you? I was only smiling because I was so mad. You know that I like you, and seeing how happy you are with him just bothered me. You're always with him and you guys always have so much fun so when I heard the rumor I just kinda held onto it. I didn't really believe it I just…I'm jealous of him."

Ally's eyes widened. "_You're jealous of Austin?_" She couldn't believe her ears. He was jealous of her and Austin being together.

He nodded again. "So I wanted to come here and say I'm sorry. I know you're with him and I can't take you out on that date like I wanted to, but I'd rather have your friendship than have nothing at all. You're a great, beautiful girl, Ally, and Austin is really lucky to have you."

She wanted to tell him that it was all fake and that he could still take her out on that date, but she couldn't risk that, and she couldn't be seen alone with him in public. Sure, he had messed up but now he was apologizing, and Ally was not only forgiving but she believed in second chances. Even though inside she felt as if she could cry, she faked a smile. "It's okay, and I forgive you. We can still be friends, Dallas, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Austin and me from the beginning. I really liked you, too. Austin and I just happened so fast that I didn't really register it until I was talking to you at work. I'm sorry things didn't work out." She sighed. "I wish they did."

He lifted his eyebrows. "You wished, like, we would've happened instead of you and him?"

Oh no, what did she just say? She didn't think that one through. She said it without realizing it was escaping her lips. "I meant that…I wish we could have had a chance. I really like Austin, but I liked you, too. I'm with him now and I'm happy, but I do sometimes wonder what it would have been like if I would've gone on a date with you first. Sometimes I think I wouldn't even be here doing this right now, but instead I'd be off somewhere with you."

Dallas smiled that amazing smile, and this time it made her smile with him. Gods, he was so gorgeous. "It's okay, Ally, and just know that if you guys don't work out…I'll still be here. You always know where to find me."

She smiled at him and nodded her head. She wasn't sure what to say. He had just told her that he would still be there when things hit the wall, which they would. Her and Austin wouldn't be dating forever and then she could finally have her chance with Dallas. "Thanks, Dallas, and I'll keep that in mind."

He stood up and brushed his pants off. "Well, I have to get back to work now, but I'll talk to you another time. I'm glad that this all worked out. It was torture having you mad at me."

Ally stood and walked to the door. "We're fine now, I promise." Ally opened the door and jumped back, startled to see Austin standing right there. "Oh, you scared me."

He didn't reply or even smile. All he did was stare at her with this look in his eyes. He was mad at her. He turned and walked away from them and went back downstairs with Trish and Dez.

"What was that about?"

Ally sighed. "He's mad. He might have heard us."

He followed her downstairs and Ally locked the door behind him, turning to walk over to Austin who was seated on the counter again. For some reason she was mad now. "What was that, Austin? Did you really have to eavesdrop like that? We were only talking," she stated.

He glared at her. "Yeah, talking about how you guys will date when we break up. What if he tells people that? You're so worried about the world thinking you're a whore when you pretty much planned to date Dallas after this whole thing ends. How will that look on your part?"

"I didn't plan anything! I said that I'd keep it in mind, not that I'd break up with you and date him. You're overreacting, don't you think?"

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't trust him not to say anything to anybody. I just…didn't know you were so eager to get this over with."

She sighed and sat on the counter beside him, because he had a point and she could understand how he was feeling. "I'm sorry, Austin, I didn't look at it that way. If it helps, I don't plan to date him and I'm not ending anything early for him. You're my bestfriend and I'd choose you each and every time over Dallas. I want to help you, and I told you I'm going all in on this. I just need you to understand what I gave up for you. I'm not complaining about it because I'd do this all over again if it meant I could help you, but I can't just stop liking Dallas," she said, her voice as soft as she could make it.

He was quiet for a while. "You're right, and I'm sorry. I don't know…I'm just frustrated today."

She nodded and rubbed his back. "I know, but it'll be okay."

"Guys!" Dez announced. Ally had almost forgotten they were there. "The pizza is gonna get cold."

They hopped off the counter and grabbed a slice. Something about pizza had the ability to cheer Austin up and he returned to his normal, cheery self. Ally was glad for this, because she didn't want to spend a whole night with a grumpy Austin. She stayed close to him for the rest of the time to assure him that she wasn't choosing Dallas, although her mind was on him for most of the day.

"Did you hear about the new store they're putting in the mall?" Trish asked them. "It's supposed to be a smoothie shop, since the old one closed, but this one you can build it from scratch. You tell them exactly what you want and they'll make it happen."

Ally smiled, because she loved smoothies. "That sounds great! When is it finished?"

They chatted for a while before it was almost completely dark, and they all separated and left the store so Ally and Austin could go on their date. Ally was glad for it, because she was stressed and being with Austin lifted the pressure on her shoulders. They weren't going all out, so it would be a nice night where they could be friends with minor hand holding.

"Do you want to go change?"

Ally nodded her head. "I kind of wanted to wear that dress you picked out this morning but I told you no."

He smiled. "Wow, I can't believe you're willingly going to wear that. In that case, I'll change, too."

They went back to his house and Ally changed into a cute little white dress that was low cut, had a halter that she tied around her neck instead of straps, a cute black ribbon at her waist that tied behind her back, and hugged her every curve. She chose to keep the same shoes, deciding that white looked great against her new tan. Austin changed into black jeans that were slightly faded in the thigh area, kept the same t-shirt, and removed his converse to put on white Supras, a pink studded belt and he was ready.

"Wait a second," he told Ally. He went over to his closet and came back with a necklace. It was a silver chain that had a pink topaz hanging from it. The necklace was simple yet adorable, and he put it on her. "Now we're ready."

Ally giggled at him and followed him out of the door. It was nice outside and she was glad it was dark. Maybe people wouldn't spot them immediately and they wouldn't be followed all night. Wishful thinking.

* * *

**I'm so nice that I gave you guys another chapter. If you guys are nightowls you'll get to read another chapter later. Isn't that awesome! I'm kinda just thinking about typing a bunch of chapters tonight and getting ahead and just uploading two a day, but I'm not sure, because I'll be busy this week and I don't want to make you guys wait forever. I'm not quite sure yet, though. **

**The next chapter will be amazing. It isn't sex but A&A really get intouch with their emotions. It'll be so cute yet cheesy at the same time. I'm so excited! My reviews are growing so fast! Thank you guys so much! My goal is 200. Review and tell me what you think (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**R5GirlyPenguin and Princess Happy deserve a shout out because they figured out who said my comment and when! You guys are amazing R5 fans. I love you & rock on. So I'm friends with this chick on facebook that made a page named Ross Lynch Lovers. Check it out. You can't understand a single thing she types but somehow she finds all the news and photos that haven't been released yet.**

**I missed you guys and I'm sorry. I'm a waitress now and it's kicking my ass. The tips are wonderful but I work long hours and I'm exhausted afterwards. Today I have off, and Saturday I'm gonna stay up and write a bunch of stuff just because I don't have school Sunday and I don't have work til four which is genious.**

**Seriously, I've loved and missed you guys. Did you check out the Wonderwall story? It's gnar, I'm jelly. How have you guys been? You ready for another chapter? Me too (:**

* * *

"Austin?" He wasn't answering her, just leading her down the sidewalk with a cheesy smile on his face. Hell, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that she existed. "Austin!"

This time he turned his eyes on her with such innocence that you could only expect to see that look on a one year old, before they started to get bad and curious. "What?" He turned his attention back to the streets, his head whipping around to take it all in.

"Austin, we're downtown. We could get lost. I don't even know where we are," she said, her voice firm like she was no only trying to reach him but to change his mind. She was irritated, in all honesty. She knew what was downtown Miami. There were drug-dealers and serial-killers. She preferred to stay by the mall and the beach. That was enough adventure for her.

"I know," he chuckled, "it's nice here, and I know exactly where we are and where we're going."

Even here there were people staring and watching them. Was Austin Moon really that famous that they all could look at him and know him? Sure, parents knew him because their daughters were obsessed, but other young adults were staring at them. Perhaps they knew Raven Nelson a little more than they knew Austin Moon.

He was practically dragging her along, his pace so fast that she had no choice but to half run as their fingers were interlaced. That was one thing she liked about Austin, and maybe another reason why the girls he dated liked him so much. He didn't just hold her hand, but he interlaced their fingers. It was cute and intimate. Was that the word she was looking for? She blushed just thinking about it. It was just a movement that made her feel as if she was really connected with him.

She observed the buildings they passed. It was nice downtown, a place she'd only been to a few times with her parents. She was quite a chicken at times, and when Trish had asked her to go shopping downtown in the past, she would politely refuse, followed by a long speech of how dangerous it was for two girls to go downtown and how Trish should never go by herself unless she _wanted_ to get kidnapped and raped. Ally doubted that, but hey, it was very possible. Most people see Florida as a tropical wonderland. Sure, it was nice, but it wasn't hard to get lost in the wrong parts.

As they walked further, Ally noted they had passed a few casinos, at least she assumed that they were casinos from the bring neon lights the buildings were covered with. It was beautiful. Maybe downtown wasn't all that bad. She wasn't much for trying new things but she was almost glad Austin had brought her here. Almost. She felt a sense of release and freedom as they ventured along. It was nice looking at things she'd never seen before. Ally felt like a grown woman walking along with her grown boyfriend, even though they were only seventeen and still had almost a full year until they would both be adults. That sure was something to think about. This time next year she would be an adult, they both would be, and Ally would have her own apartment, maybe even roommates with Trish if she could ever keep a job and a steady income. Would Austin still be in her life? Probably not, he was already on his way to stardom and a tour in the future was just bound to happen.

"What're you thinking about?" Austin's cool voice tore her from her thoughts and she could only stare at him with a blank look in her eyes.

She was thinking about him, but she couldn't tell him that. What would she tell him? He was waiting for an answer and she was panicking, not only realizing his stare but the stare of others that they passed. "Um, y-you." Really, what was that? She wanted to lie to him but she told him the truth. Nice going.

Austin didn't see that answer coming. "Really?" He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist so their hips were joined while they walked. Austin had that amazing ability to be so smooth at everything. Most people would have difficulties walking like this as their hips would be bumping with every step, but even though Ally's hip was pressed tight against his, they walked with perfection and in perfect sync. Weird, she'd never noticed that before.

She nodded her head, pink covering her cheeks. Thank Gods it was dark out. "Yepp."

He smiled at her, a real one and not a fake 'we're so in love' smiles he was using these days. "Well…what are you thinking about me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, stalling to think of something. There was no way in hell she was going to say 'Oh nothing, just about how one day we'll have to be apart and I can't stand the thought of that because it's already killing me inside.' No, she'd have to tell him anything but that, even if it was embarrassing, because she didn't want him to know. "I was just…thinking about…how good your hands feel." Mentally she slapped her forehead. That was worse than what she was really thinking about. It wasn't a complete lie, because she had thought about it earlier and she did think his hands felt amazing holding hers, but she pretty much wrote on her forehead 'I love holding your hand' without even realizing it.

He raised a brow at her and smiled wider, this time showing those perfect white teeth. "What do you mean they feel good?"

She sighed, because now she had to tell him. "I don't know. I guess I just mean that I like it, to be honest. I like how your lace our fingers and I like how soft your hands are even though you're using them all day to play guitar, drums, or whatever you're playing. I like…holding your hand."

He immediately smiled at her and squeezed her lightly with the arm that was draped around her waist, before his arm and hand fell lower, his hand now resting on the very side of her hip. "I like this better."

She giggled at him, because he was being perverted. "Can you please tell me where we're going?"

Austin shook his head, those gorgeous blonde locks flopping everywhere just to rest perfectly on his head. The messy look was great for him. "Now why would I do that? Besides, we're making a few stops on the way. We're not even halfway there yet."

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "What? We can't go that far away from home, Austin. What will our…" she stopped, realizing that neither had to worry about their parents, since Austin's were on vacation and her dad thought she was also on vacation.

Suddenly they were running, and Austin was dragging her with his arm still firmly wrapped around her body. Did he not realize that she was wearing four inch heels? She was going to break her neck! She could hear music coming from somewhere, so low that she couldn't make out what the lyrics were. It got louder and louder until they were standing behind a group of people, no doubt surrounding the main area that the music was coming from.

Austin pushed through people, bringing Ally along until they were at the front of the crowd. Her brown eyes fell upon the boy who was maybe fifteen years old, and he was singing his heart out. He was talented, not only singing with no vocal mistakes but playing his acoustic guitar like a pro. "I love this song," he whispered into her ear.

_I've been waiting a long time_

_For this moment to come I'm_

_Destined…for anything at all_

She was enthralled with his voice. It was beautiful, and she didn't know the song but she already loved it. Austin moved behind her and wrapped both hands around her waist, a little lower than she was completely comfortable with but she enjoyed the embrace. He was warm and she felt protected. She'd never been held that way, but she'd heard girls talk about it and she'd read it in the standard love stories and everybody else seemed to love it. She now understood why. His body was pressed tight against her back and bottom and he rested his chin on her shoulder, so close that their cheeks were touching and she could hear his almost silent breathing. She relaxed back into him and watched the boy.

"This song reminds me of tonight," he said into her ear, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before he put his chin back down on her.

_Downtown lights will be shinin' _

_On me like a new diamond_

_Ring out…under the midnight hour_

_No one can touch me now_

_And I can't turn my back_

_It's too late…ready or not at all_

She smiled, understanding what he meant, since they were on a date downtown and the lights were blazing and gorgeous. Still she didn't know the song, but she couldn't help but think how beautiful Austin's voice would sound singing it.

_Well I'm so much closer than_

_I have ever known…_

_Wake up_

_Dawning of a new era_

_Calling, don't let it catch you falling_

_Ready or not at all_

Ally felt more at peace now then she had ever felt when she was by herself with her favorite song, playing the piano, or going on a beautiful morning walk. What was happening to her?

_So close, enough to taste it_

_Almost…I can embrace this_

_Feeling…on the tip of my tounge_

_Well I'm so much closer than_

_I have ever know…_

_Wake up…_

_Better than your lucky stars…_

_Hey hey hey _

The song went on for another minute before Austin suddenly pulled away from her and moved past her towards the boy who had just finished her song. She called his name but he didn't look back at her, he only talked to the boy, saying something she couldn't hear.

Before she knew it, the boy was getting up from his seat and Austin was holding his guitar and sitting in his place. "What're you doing?" She knew he couldn't hear her but she was confused. Was he about to perform a song?

His eyes were resting on hers and he put his mouth to the small microphone before him, his fingers already starting to play a few cords. "I'm Austin Moon, and I'd like to play a song for you all today. It's a song I heard a few days ago and I love it…and I think she will, too."

Ally was dumbstruck. There was no doubt he was talking about her because he was looking right at her. The question was…did he really write the song for her? If he did, this was no longer pretending. She shook it off, deciding it was just to keep up the relationship act. There was no way Austin actually liked her.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my beautiful and amazing girlfriend." The crowd immediately turned around and looked for the girl he was talking about. Ally was glad they didn't yet look at her. "Ally Dawson, this is for you, baby." He motioned towards her and she felt eyes all over her. Great, she wanted to grab her hair, munch on it, fall to the ground, and crawl to safety where nobody could see her, but she couldn't do that to Austin. It would ruin their image.

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin',_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her tryin',_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday"_

Ally's mouth fell open and she stared at Austin, his eyes looking at the crowd for the first few lines until they were locked with hers. She thought for a moment that maybe the song was about her, because it sure was about a girl that he possibly had feelings for, but she doubted the thought as soon as it came to her mind. Whatever girl he was describing was far from her. Her eyes didn't shine, nor did her hair lay perfectly without curling or straightening it. An image of the beautiful Cassidy flashed in her head and she felt let down for a reason she didn't comprehend.

_"Yeah, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me,_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see,_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay,_

_I'll say…"_

Okay, maybe Austin was talking a little bit about her, because she would roll her eyes at him in the past when he'd told her how beautiful and amazing she was. Maybe she would have to work on those self-esteem issues she had, but for the moment she decided to stop thinking and listen to the song. She listened further and halfway through she found that she was grinning and didn't realize it, and he was smiling back at her while he sang.

_"When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are,_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while,_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

_Her lips, her lips,_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me,_

_Her laugh, her laugh,_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy,_

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her everyday._

_Oh you know you know you know_

_I'd never ask you to change,_

_If perfect's what you're searchin' for_

_Then just stay the same,_

_So don't even bother askin' if you look okay,_

_You know I'll say._

_When I see your face_

_There's no a thing that I would change,_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are,_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while,_

_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are."_

He repeated the chorus a few more times and then it ended. The crowd erupted into an applause and Austin bowed before he made his way to stand before Ally, a giant grin plastered to his face. He loved performing, she could just tell, and he was always super bubbly afterwards. He looked absolutely adorable. The wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug, kissing both of her cheeks and her forehead.

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say and she didn't want to sound stupid, so she settled with thanking him before she pulled him away and again they were walking. She was starting to like downtown more than she ever thought she would.

* * *

**Okay guys, the songs are Waiting by Green Day and Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are. I don't own either of them and I don't own Austin & Ally. Stay up and prepared, because there's more coming. I plan on writing their full date tonight in what will most likely be two more chapters but we'll see how it goes. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know. Just so you know, I planned on waiting for the steamy parts but now I'm thinking it'll be sooner. I have a wonderful plan. Stay tuned.**

**I know I haven't updated but I'm not ditching the story, it's just hard finding time to write now since I have school and work, but school is over soon so all is good and dandy. I love you guys. You're all amazing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ally was still floating from Austin's song. They'd been walking for over twenty minutes now and her feet were starting to ache, but she still had a smile on her face. She glanced at her 'boyfriend' every few seconds and he looked just as happy as her, his eyes searching the scenery, probably looking for his destination.

"Are we lost?" she asked him, worry starting to grip her harder than Austin's arm around her body.

He shook his head and laughed. "Please, Ally, I'm a genius. It's impossible for me to get lost."

She rolled her eyes. He could be so cocky at times. Sure, he was amazing and talented, not to mention he had a rockin' body and a heavenly face, but even the president could get lost, and this was not the place she wanted to get lost in. They were about a forty minute walk away from home and tracing their steps would be hard with all the turns Austin decided to take. At least they were still on the main street with plenty of lights and groups of people walking around. She would really worry when they hit a street that nobody was walking on but them. She'd seen plenty of scary movies to know when it was time for a character to suddenly die…

Music suddenly filled her ears again, and not the usual music she was use to now. They'd walked by so many performers that Ally had lost count and was actually growing bored with watching them. Was that even possible? No, this music was child music, and it sounded like a piano or something from a Gerber commercial. It wasn't being played live, that was for sure.

Austin laughed loudly into the air. "It's an ice cream truck!"

He was right, because in just a few seconds a light blue truck passed them, and they were going so slow that there was a line of maybe thirty cars behind it. Austin's arm dropped from holding her and he was running away from her. Was he seriously running after the truck? There was no way he could catch him on foot.

"Austin? Austin! Don't leave me!" She ran behind him, turning to look behind her and mad that Austin was actually going to leave her standing there for some damned ice cream. She could get kidnapped! Maybe even worse…

He briefly turned around and laughed at her. "Then hurry up before he gets away," he said, laughing the whole time.

Ally chased after him forgetting the pain in her foot, and she was almost completely caught up behind Austin when she felt a warmth around her. She was laughing now. She was having fun. Never in her life had she ordered off the ice cream truck and now she was running after one like an idiot.

"You're insane!" she yelled through her laughter.

Luckily the truck came to a red light. Ally stood on the sidewalk, not wanting to venture into the road and get hit by a car, but Austin had a different idea. She watched the blonde run into the road and go over to the driver's side of the truck, shouting something to the driver that she couldn't make out. She stood and panted, watching Austin walk over to her with an enormous smile on his face.

"Well that was a waste of time and energy," she said. "Now we're even more lost."

He shook his head. "Nope, he's turning around and coming back, and now we're even closer to where we're supposed to be."

Right on cue, the truck pulled up, the melody of 'Old McDonald' filling her ears and she burst into a fit of hysterics. Nothing was amusing about the situation but she couldn't help but laugh. After all, they did just run a whole mile after an ice cream truck when they could've stopped in a store to get ice cream.

He took her hand and walked her over to the truck, each examining the menu options on the side. "What's your favorite?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders and blushed. "I don't know, I've never eaten off of an ice cream truck."

"What?! Are you insane or a you just weird?"

"No! My old town didn't get ice cream trucks and I've only ever seen a few in Miami, but I've never bothered to try and stop them."

"Wow, you're missing out," he said. "That's okay, because you're about to do it for your first time. I'll order for you." The driver suddenly appeared in the order window. "I'll take on Mega Chocolate Lover Cuddler's Corner of Cupid, please."

Ally giggled. What kind of name was that? They couldn't think of anything better…or shorter than that? Could kids even read and understand the full name of it? Whatever it was sounded like it should have been served on Valentine's Day and not just every day of the year. She wasn't sure Austin even knew what it was but he looked so happy that she couldn't bring herself to scold him for his choice. She'd give it a try, but just because of Austin.

The man handed Austin a huge cup with two spoons. Austin pulled out his wallet, intending to grab his credit card but the man waved it away. "Don't worry about it, it's on the house."

Austin lifted an eyebrow and Ally went to stand beside Austin to hear better. "But it's twelve dollars for one of these." He sounded unsure. "And I stopped you from wherever you were going. Please, it's the least I could do."

The man just shook his head and smiled at him. "Just take it and enjoy it with your girlfriend. It's always a pleasure to see two people and love. Besides, she's a beautiful girl and she deserves it. It's on the house, so you two have a wonderful night."

Ally opened her mouth, intending to thank him, but the man disappeared from the window and the truck started to drive away, the melody of the music coming back on. "Wow, that was really nice of him."

Austin nodded and handed her one of the two spoons. "Yeah…it was. We must be good actors."

"Yeah…we must be."

"You have to try this. It's the most amazing thing I've ever eaten," he said, dipping his spoon in and eating a mouthful.

Ally giggled at him. "I thought that was pancakes." She watched him roll his eyes at her and she dipped her spoon into the cup at the same time as Austin. The thing was so big another person could eat it at the same time with them. There was no way they could finish it themselves. No wonder why it was twelve dollars.

Ally had always been picky about her food, maybe from a bad experience with raw chicken when she was eleven, so she carefully examined every centimeter of the brown ice cream on her spoon. It had chucks of what was either chocolate or fudge in it, a few nuts, and she swore she seen a little bit of cookie dough in it. it wasn't Fruity Mint Swirl but she'd give it a try.

Austin watched her while she put the spoon in her mouth. He watched the way her eyes lit up, how her lips were so tight against the spoon as she pulled it back out of her mouth, and how the corners of her mouth lifted after her first bit, her lips covered in a coat of chocolate. He had to stop himself before his mind went to dirty places.

"This is delicious!" Ally exclaimed. She expected Austin to be happy that she agreed but he only stared at her mouth with this look on his face. She didn't know what it was but he wasn't smiling. Not wanting to upset herself and get into a funk that would surely sour the night, she shrugged it off and continued to eat the ice cream with Austin while they walked towards wherever Austin thought they were going.

She was full and wanted to stop walking, so she licked her lips and stopped in front of a trashcan. Austin first threw his spoon and the cup out before Ally got rid of hers. He was staring at her again like he was earlier. She blushed and moved her eyes to look at a flyer hanging on a building wall directly to the left of him. He was making her nervous. He looked so serious. Seconds passed and her gaze returned to him, her lips parting a mere inch, if that. "Austin?" she whispered.

His face was right before hers in the blink of an eye, causing her to gasp from surprise. She thought he was going to kiss her, so she closed her eyes and waited for it, and she was slightly ashamed because she was…excited for it.

She felt his fingers move across her lips, and she was confused, so she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened at what was before her. Austin had ran his fingers across her lips and now he was licking his finger, removing the chocolate that was on his thumb. Something about the act was so sexy, she felt something in her that she'd never felt before and she couldn't place what it was.

He seemed to know, because he shot her a smile and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers before he led her down the street again. The crowd of people was less but there was still a good bit, and they were mostly all watching them, some even having their phones out. She was getting really tired of it, and to think how much they would be getting stared at when Austin really made it big time, like on music awards or after his first huge concert.

"We're here."

Ally looked around. The place was lit up and they were standing where there was nobody else. Actually, there was a bunch of people around but they stayed several yards away. Austin moved her so she was standing in an exact spot and he stood before her. "What is this, Austin?" She looked around to see all of the little black pieces of metal that were sticking up and out of the gray brick area. Whatever this way, it was huge and it wasn't a sidewalk anymore. No, the sidewalk was ten yards away to their left.

He smiled at her. "Just give it a second."

"Give what a second? Austin Monica Moon, you better tell me what's going on," she threatened. Any other day he would've gotten mad and given up at the use of his middle name, but this time it only widened his smile.

"Here we go!"

Water, and lots of it. A steady stream of water was shooting up and out of the sidewalk all around them. It was shooting up from everywhere and they were standing right in the middle of all of it, the water coming down all around them. They were standing in the only spot rain wasn't shooting from or coming down on. The water around them looked like a waterfall.

Ally laughed and spun around, now realizing what the black metals were. She looked around. It was so beautiful! Water was shooting up from everywhere, but suddenly it got better. The normal clear water started to glow the lightest color of blue. It was glowing so much that it looked like moonlight, and she looked down at the gray bricks to see that they were now black, only they had giant flecks of sliver in them that shined brightly from the illumination of the water. Ally was laughing and giggling at the same time. The water was the moon and the ground was now the night sky with stars.

She sun around again and again before she looked at Austin who was watching her with a smile that was matching hers in size. "Austin, this is so amazing!"

"I thought you might like it," he said.

She giggled again and leaned down to take off her shoes, tossing them a good distance away to stay safe from the water and any thieves that could've been around. She started to run around in the water, running through the jets and getting soaked in the process, her hair laying down around her, now becoming wavy as they always did when her hair got wet or even damp. She stood right in an area where they jets of water were falling and smiled when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her into the air. She squealed and he twirled her around several times before he turned her in the air to face him, and he held her like that for a moment, smiling at her and holding her eyes, before he slowly started to let her down, her wet body sliding down his equally wet one until her feet were fully on the ground, her eyes still on his and not the beautiful scene around her.

She'd almost forgotten how short she was. She was in her wedges all night so she was use to being only two or three inches shorter than Austin, but now with no shoes he towered over her and she realized that she'd missed it. His height was appealing.

"Do you like it?" he asked her, his voice soft yet deep at the same time. Ally loved how his blonde hair was damp and lying against forehead like it would when it was full of sweat after dancing and performing for hours. It was so…sexy. Was the using his name and sexy in the same sentence a lot tonight or was she just paranoid? There, she just did it again.

She smiled at him. "No, I love it. Thank you so much, Austin. You're…" She stopped before she could say anything.

He was watching her, waiting for her answer.

She blushed and looked down. "You're the perfect fake boyfriend."

Austin's fingers were under her chin, moving her head up and forcing her to look at him. She blushed at the look on his face. His smile was replaced with seriousness, and his eyes were covered in a look she'd never seen in their entire year spent together. "Ally," he whispered.

She smiled for half a second before her look became serious, a feeling overwhelming her body that she didn't know, but she knew that she wanted to be closer to him. "Austin," she whispered back for lack of knowing what to say. At times like this she realized that Austin had a whole other side that she didn't fully understand yet she knew it only came out when he was with her. Maybe he showed it with his actual girlfriends but she didn't know and at the moment she couldn't care about that.

He wrapped his arms around the small of her back tightly and her body immediately responded by wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. Her eyes were half open while she watched his head inch towards hers, his eyes on her lips. She inched towards him, too, and her eyes closed just a moment before his lips were on hers, and they shared their second kiss. Her body was on fire.

And for that moment, she swore Austin wasn't pretending…

And neither was she.

* * *

**I absolutely adore this chapter, and guess what? It's so close to the first juicy bit. First, you might be asking what I mean by first. You all should know that in my long stories I don't just give you one juicy moment, I give you a few, because you guys have been so amazing as to keep reading my stories and you guys totally deserve it. You'll be getting another chapter tonight, and after the next chapter comes the dirty one. I hope I get it done tonight so you have something awesome to wake up to. Wish me luck and pray I have fast fingers and enough time. Haha, and review, because you guys are just lovely peeps like that (:**

**DAMN IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK!**


	13. Chapter 13

They were walking home now, each holding their shoes in their hand while the other hand was laced with each other's. Yes, they were lost now. Austin waited until they were a mile away from the water to tell her that he knew how to get there, but the two times he'd visited here in the past he'd gotten lost each time, so they were now searching for a phone booth to call a cab since it was well past midnight and all the stores were closed. Ally wasn't mad or upset, she was actually happy. That was odd for her since she hated getting lost, and being lost downtown would have normally set her into hysteria and worry. She wasn't worried, though, because she was having the time of her life.

"Just so you know…you got my favorite shoes wet," he said to her.

She laughed and he laughed with her. "Oh, because that's my fault, right?"

He nodded his head. "Well I think it is."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "So, do the other ones love it as much as I did?"

His smile dropped and he watched her carefully. "What do you mean…other ones?"

Instantly regretting it, she debated what she could possibly say to replace what she was going to say. Tonight was so perfect that she didn't want to ruin it with a stupid question. Austin had brought out a whole other side of her tonight. She was walking on the sidewalk with no shoes, which would have grossed her out just two hours ago, and they were lost and she loved it. She wouldn't have minded if they didn't find a phone and had to find their way home on foot. That was completely out of her character. Not to mention the fact that she was the one to grab his hand this time and she smiled at the people who were watching and filming them instead of hiding and giving her best effort to ignore them.

"The other girls…like you're real girlfriends," she said quietly with the softest voice she could manage. Having him think she was mad wasn't an option and it wasn't the truth. She was the happiest now that she'd ever been in her entire life, more than she was at Christmas when both of her parents were around, when she went to see McFly in concert, and when Dallas had told her that he liked her, and that was a big moment in her life. She was smiling all night when she didn't even have a reason to.

Austin smiled, which she didn't expect. She thought he would get upset or annoyed, or even roll his eyes at her. She expected anything and everything but a smile. "This is the first time I've ever went with somebody," he admitted, a sheepish smile on his face.

Ally lifted her brows. "Really? But why?"

He shrugged. "It's a really special place to me. Do you remember when I took you on top of that building and we got that view of the whole city and the beach?" He waited for Ally to nod before he continued. "That's the spot I go to when I need to get my head clear and don't want to be found. When I say that, I mean I don't want to be found or talked to at all. It's a dead-zone and my phone doesn't even have service there."

Ally had to think about it for a minute. "So what does that mean?"

He chuckled at her. For such a smart girl she could really be oblivious at times. "It means I only showed you these places."

She turned her attention back to the sidewalk before them without saying a word. She was still processing it all and she wasn't sure what to say yet. Austin kept that rooftop a secret and didn't show a soul that spot but her, and he didn't want people to know about it but he showed her. He didn't show anybody the sidewalk water, either. But what did it all mean?

"Look, there's a phone booth!" Austin was racing ahead of her and Ally jogged to follow him. When she caught up he was already talking to the taxi service. "Yes, there's just two of us and we're on the corner of 148th and Alf and we really need a ride as soon as possible. We'll be walking straight on 148th so the driver will see a blonde guy and a brown haired girl, both in white and black carrying their shoes. When he sees us he can just pull over and we'll get in…yes, I'm paying with a credit card. Okay, thank you."

He hung up the phone and walked out of the booth to stand before Ally. "They said they have a taxi close that they're calling so if we keep walking straight he'll be here in about ten minutes, if that."

Ally nodded and smiled, suddenly realizing how sore her feet were getting. Austin's bed sounded amazing right this moment. She wasn't tired, she just wanted to lie down and relax.

They were walking again, both silent but it was comfortable. There wasn't the slightest bit of awkwardness between the two. Actually, they had smiles on their faces while they walked together, not holding hands this time. Ally stared at his hand and debated grabbing it for a moment. She pushed the wet strands of her hair back her shoulders and had a mental debate for a moment. She was actually nervous, although she had done it just a few minutes ago and Austin responded with squeezing her hand lightly and smiling at her.

She wondered if it would be weird this time since there were only about ten people in total on the road, some of them were watching, maybe two or three, while before they were still in a crowd. She sighed and closed her eyes, deciding to ask the question that had been on her mind for the past few minutes. "Why did you show me and not anybody else? You showed me and not Cassidy, not Ivanna, not Ilicity, but you showed me. Why?"

Her eyes were still closed while she walked, which was very dangerous for her, but she could still feel his eyes on her. Austin cleared his throat. "I told you it was a special place to me…so I would only share it with somebody special. You're the most special girl in my life, not Cassidy, Ivanna, or Ilicity. They were hook-ups, Ally. Sure, we dated for a while, maybe even a few months, but I was never…myself with them. They never were…what you are."

Ally opened her eyes to meet his intense stare. "What am I?"

He didn't speak for a few moments, but his answer blew her away. "You're Ally," he said. It was a two word answer than said more than a thousand words ever could.

She stopped walking and grabbed his hand and laced their fingers with more courage than she'd ever had in her entire life. "Austin," she whispered.

She stopped and moved to stand a foot in front of her. He looked confused but he didn't seem opposed or upset about what was happening, even though he had no idea what was happening. In all honesty, Ally herself didn't even know what was happening. She had planned things too much in her life. She was just going with it.

"Ally?" he whispered back, the only difference was that his was a question. He was asking what she was doing and what was happening.

She dropped his hand and his hand snapped down to look at their hands that were no longer together. He looked back up at her a few seconds later with a look on his face that resembled a mix between confusion and hurt. Did he think she was rejecting him because of his answer? What was that boy thinking right now? Ally dropped the shoes that were in her other hand and she watched as Austin's head again snapped down to stare at her hand and her shoes that were now on the ground. She took the moment to advance, and when he look up his eyes grew wide because Ally was now so close that the front of their bodies were almost touching.

She closed the little gap and they were connected now, her staring at his lips and him staring at her with more confusion than she'd ever seen before. She lifted up onto her tiptoes, and even then her height no where compared to his, so she lifted herself up further, as far as she could go, and put her hands down on his shoulders, still looking at his lips and not at his eyes, not sure what he was thinking and not wanting to know, because she didn't want her moment to be ruined. He was completely still.

She lifted her head up and wasted no time, kissing his lips once before he even seen it coming. She pecked him once and his eyes were wider than the Grand Canyon. She knew he didn't see that one coming. She closed her eyes this time and kissed him, putting all of her skill into it, wanting to really woe him with it. They kissed for a few minutes, both having their hands wrapped around each other, before they were torn apart by the honk of a horn, realizing the cab was there and pulled over. They didn't waste time in picking up their shoes.

"How long you think he's been there?" Austin asked her while they walked over to the cab.

Ally blushed and stared at the ground. "I don't know…and I don't want to."

He chuckled and opened the door for her, climbing in right after. Ally was embarrassed and assumed Austin would move away from her after her little stunt, but he sat so close to her that their legs were placed very tightly together. He had a huge grin on his face. "That was-"

"Let's not…talk about it," Ally said, cutting him off.

He laughed at her, knowing she was embarrassed of herself. "No, Ally, it was amazing. It's okay, just relax."

She looked into his eyes for the first time since the kiss and couldn't help but smile. Not only was she happy, but seeing his smile did something to her. It was just like the books would say. Seeing him smile instantly made her want to smile, too. She let out a short, pleasant smile, which only made him smile wider, and turned her attention out of the window to stare at the buildings they passed.

A warm hand was suddenly on her thigh, and Ally's eyes moved to stare at Austin's hand that trailed further and further south, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin. She watched his hand for a few minutes before she found the courage to look at him, surprised to find his cheeks covered in a blush and his eyes planted on his hand. Was he just a nervous as she was? It was a good nervous, not like an actual nervous but more of an antsy or anxious feeling. It was the kind of nervous that she loved, one that she quite a few times tonight. It was different to see it on Austin since he had that ability to stay cool and collected even in the worst of times. After all, he did perform in front of crowds of people and loved every second of it, not a single nerve tingling in his body.

His eyes finally landed on hers, and the look in his eyes set her body on fire yet again. She may be confused at some of looks he would give at times, but she could tell this one, even though she hadn't seen it on him before.

It was lust.

* * *

**Guess what? Next chapter gets as steamy as a hot shower on a cold night. It's so steamy you won't be able to see yourself in the mirrors. Too much? I think not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is rated M for a reason, and you're about to see why. I like to be original, and I feel like my story is getting a little routine, so in the future there will be some twists and turns. I still haven't decided how the ending will go, whether they'll make it through or if it'll come crashing down. It's lookin like a crashing ending, but we'll see. Ya'll know I just love to twist the story and fiddle with your emotions (: What? Don't hate on it, you guys should love it, and review (:**

**Seriously though, I love you guys. I'm already at 144 reviews and the story isn't over yet. We're three quarters of the way through, so at the end we're lookin at about 20 chapters in total, which will be my longest story so far. Can you believe I'm at four stories already and I've only been a member for not quite a month yet? I'm happy with my progress, and I'm so happy to have the support of you lovely internet family members. You have no idea how much I appreciate you.**

**I have a question that I'd really love some help with. I have a shit ton of documents in my document manager. If I delete some of them, does that mean that my stories will be deleted?**

**I want to clear it up so there's less confusion, so if I deleted some of the documents does that mean I'm deleting my stories from the site, too? Because I'd cry if that happened. Please let me know, even if one reviewer answers you should answer too, because the more answers I get is the more positive I'll be.**

**Anyways, I'll shut up and give you guys your story cause I just love you that fucking much. It's 3 AM and not only do I have school from 8 to 2:30, but then I go to work and waitress from 4 to 9, so I'll be exhausted. But I haven't given you guys a chapter in forever, so you guys deserve it, and I'm not sleeping until this chapter is at least half way typed. I'm almost thinking about chopping it in two or it'll be super long. Nah, I'll just make it one super long one. I'll give you more this weekend, which will most likely be Saturday and maybe Sunday night, so keep your eye out. Love you guys.**

* * *

Ally stared at herself in the mirror. Was it too much? It was bedtime and she was nervous now, and not the pleasurable type of nervous. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she worried for a moment that she might faint. She was wearing a gown to bed. It wasn't just any gown, however, it was one of the gowns that Austin had gotten her from Victoria's Secret when they had first went shopping in the mall. She was surprised when she had picked it out of her dresser. Austin had good taste, but did he really expect her to ever wear that or was it really for the cameras he claimed were following him?

It was a white silk gown. The straps were spaghetti and it hung very low, probably the lowest of all the clothes she had worn the past few days. If it was another centimeter lower then her bra would be exposed. That was good, because she wasn't wearing a bra. Girls that wore their bras to bed were insane. It wasn't comfortable, so doing it was just preposterous. There was a mock baby-blue bow right under her breasts. It complimented her shape but it didn't really tie, hence the reason why she called it a mock bow, since it was just for show. It hung tight on her stomach and hung loose on her hips. The thing was very short, only coming to mid-thigh, but at this point she was more than use to short clothing. She would just have to remember not to bend over, to squat, because if she bent then her cheeks would be exposed to him, and she wasn't talking about the cheeks on her face. The right side had the slightest slit that went to the very top of her thigh and ended right under where her underwear was. She had no choice but to wear a white silk thong with it or else her underwear would be seen.

Her hair was down and wavy. It had dried from the shower that she just took and for once she felt that it looked fine enough that she didn't have to alter it. Her face was void of makeup. She was completely natural at the moment, and she never felt more beautiful.

But that was the problem for Ally. She felt so beautiful that it felt too much. She was going to bed, not to a strip club. Sure, she wanted to make Austin give her a second look but she didn't expect much after that.

That was a lie. She expected him to do something but she wasn't sure what it was that she wanted him to do. If she wanted him to look at her and then pass out then she would've worn a different outfit. This thing was just tempting, and there was no doubt that Austin liked it since he had picked it out for her. She only had three choices. He had picked this and two other forms of lingerie, and those things were so revealing and…sexy that they could only be worn for one purpose, and that purpose would mean that they would be on the floor in maybe less than a minute.

She sighed and pulled the gown down. It didn't come down any further, so she moved to her side to stare at the slit. It sure did show her entire leg. Yes, it was way too much, but what could she do now? She picked this out, meaning that she only had her white dress from earlier and this in the bathroom. She would have to wear it out even if she wanted different clothes. She hung her white dress up to dry and turned the light off, standing in the darkness for just one moment before she opened the door and stepped out.

Ally was scared now. She expected the bedroom light to be off and Austin to be lying down, but the light was on and he was watching his TV that was mounted to the wall. She debated hiding in the bathroom for a while longer, but that would make her nerves jumpier and she was well aware of that. It was now or never.

She stepped out from behind the door and Austin's eyes immediately came up to look at her. She didn't see his reaction because her eyes were pasted to the floor, too nervous to look at him and so nervous that she feared she would trip. She couldn't trip in that gown; it just wasn't long enough for that. Well aware of the fact that her mouth was now void of any saliva, she decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Not only would it provide her with the hydration she needed but it would give her a reason to get out of there and get out of there now.

"I'm going to get a drink," she muttered to him, her eyes glued to the bedroom door that was closed.

"O-okay," he replied. She didn't miss the stutter. Curious at his lack of coolness, she dared a glance at him. His eyes were wide and pasted to her body and there was no missing the look of surprise on his face. Was that lust? It looked like the look he gave her in the cab but she wasn't sure. She only got a second long glance and he was a little far away to be sure.

She twisted the knob and left the door cracked open behind her, lightly moving down the steps and turning the light on in the kitchen to get her glass and the pitcher of water from the fridge. After she poured it she set it back in place and closed the door. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin, squealing like she'd never done before.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me coming," Austin said from his seat at the kitchen table.

She sighed in relief and stood by the counter, only four or so feet away from him. She leaned back against the counter and drank her water slowly, waiting as long as possible to return to the bedroom that she knew Austin would follow her to. "It's alright." Why was she being like this? She wore the gown so Austin would take a good look and find her tempting, but now she was being a coward about it and acting like she didn't want that. If she didn't want it then she wouldn't have worn it in the first place. She shook her head slightly and decided to get a backbone. It was time to grasp the courage she had found earlier tonight, the courage that she'd spent the past few days building.

Austin's eyes still didn't move from her face, and they drifted down every once in a while to glance at her body. Ally's lips twitched a bit, fighting her smile. He was never ashamed of checking a girl out. He did it very openly, not caring if the girl, or Ally, seen it or not. "So, you don't seem very tired," he stated. There it was again. His calm and cool was back like it he hadn't lost it back when she first came out of the bathroom. Wow, that boy really was a good actor, because if she knew her Austin then she knew his hormones were raging inside of him.

Shrugging her shoulders, she lifted her body up and sat on the counter, her gown lifting up slightly. It still didn't show her panties in the slit but if she didn't keep her legs closed tight then he would get to see her choice of a thong. That would be embarrassing, especially if she wasn't intending on flashing him. She could only imagine the look he would have on his face. "No, I guess I'm not very tired," she muttered. "I'm just really sore."

He raised a brow. "Sore from what?"

"I'm not used to walking in four inch heels, so my feet and calves hurt pretty badly, but I'll be just fine. Once I wake up, I'm sure I'll feel like a million dollars," she stated with coolness that didn't match what she felt inside. Her body was still on fire from his hand on her thigh earlier… Oops, she was trying to avoid thinking of that.

"I'll rub them for you," he offered with a shrug of his shoulders and a small smile.

The last drink of her water was gone all too soon and she hopped off the counter. She almost wanted to say yes. Almost. "Thank you, but you don't have to do that," she said. "You've already done enough for me tonight. Oh, that you for that, by the way. I guess I never did thank you earlier. That's the most fun I've had in…ever, to be honest. That's the best memory I have so far."

He grinned. "I was hoping you'd like it."

She offered him a smile before she walked past him and back up the steps. "Well, I'll see you when you come up."

"I'm coming up now."

He followed her up the steps and there was no doubt his eyes were glued to her ass. She sighed and walked to the bedroom as fast as she could without making it seem like she was rushing. The TV was still on. Was he watching Spongebob? She went over to her side of the bed and sat down, her feet still on the floor with her back to Austin and the door.

The light was flicked off and Ally heard him shuffle around in his closet. She gave him a small glance when he came out. He was wearing gray sweatpants and no shirt. She always thought he looked good in his sweatpants, but the lack of fabric on his torso was just tempting.

She felt the bed sink down behind her, signaling that he had sat down. She was about to throw the covers over her body when she felt a hand on her back, which shocked her to no end. Austin was touching her for no reason and there weren't any cameras or eyes around besides their own. What was he doing this for? Was she right earlier when she suspected he felt the same as she? What did she even feel? There she went with the nervous question game again. She didn't move, just focused on the warmth of his hand.

His touch traveled up her spine. That was a small detail she forgot. The back of the gown was so low that it exposed the top half of her back. Good thing she didn't wear a bra or every inch of it would be exposed. His hands went up to travel over her shoulder blades and finally grasped her hair. He wrapped it in his hands and Ally found that it only fueled the fire. Wow, he really was good. No wonder why his ex girlfriends couldn't let him go.

Austin released her hair and swept it over her left shoulder, and Ally felt his lips connect to the back of her neck, his hands resting right above her hips. Her eyes fluttered closed and she focused on the feeling, not wanting to move and ruin anything. His kisses trailed down her neck and over her shoulder, finally resting on the very side of her neck where he lightly sucked her skin. She sighed in the pleasure of it, and enjoyed the softness of his hair that brushed again her ear and cheek while he feasted on her neck. Ally was beyond a virgin, so discovering how sensitive her neck really is was just an amazing feeling. It took all she had not to moan already.

His hands grasped her waist and squeezed ever so slightly. She liked this. It wasn't too hard, just hard enough to show her that he was strong and in charge, and that he knew exactly what he was doing. His tongue darted out to lick the shell of her ear and her earlobe, and this time she couldn't stop the small whine the escaped past her lips. One second she had her back to him, and the next second he had flipped her body around so that she was facing him and was now on her back lying on the bed.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Wow," she whispered, and he chuckled at her.

She was surprised that he could move her so fast. It was like she blinked and when she opened her eyes she was in this position. He sat up, his body hovering over hers that was resting back. His fingers reached down and traced circles onto her belly that was covered by the gown.

"This was a good choice," he suddenly said. "I didn't think you'd actually wear it…but I was kinda' hoping you would."

She smiled and blushed. "I didn't think I'd ever wear it, but I don't know, I just thought…"

He smirked that sexy smirk of his. "You thought it'd tempt me," he stated.

Her eyes widened. Damn, she knew it was too obvious. She was caught in a trap, when Austin was supposed to be the one not her. "N-no, I j-just-"

"It's okay, Ally," he said quietly. "I'm not mad, I'm glad you did. You look…very tempting. So tempting, that I can barely control myself. Do you know what you've done to me tonight? You're just full of surprises tonight."

"I know, I don't know what's gotten into me," she admitted.

"I like it."

His hands were squeezing her sides again and his mouth fell to her lips, kissing her for a few minutes before she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip. Was he asking permission? She opened her mouth slightly and the wet muscle immediately entered, running his tongue over hers in attempt to coax her to come out and play. Her tongue battled with his for a while before he pulled away to look her in he eyes. She could tell her face was masked in lust and pleasure, but so were his so she wasn't embarrassed about it in the slightest bit.

His hand went down to travel from her knee up her thigh, the whole way up the slit of her gown to stop where the fabric started and he squeezed her leg, sending a shiver down her spine and she had to fight the urge to part her legs. She'd never felt this feeling before. Her body ached, but it wasn't painful, and she assumed it was what people called being 'turned-on' but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she wanted him closer, so she found the courage to put her hand on his chest and move it down and across his abs. She'd wanted to do that for so long now. It was just as hard as she thought it'd be.

"You look so amazing, Ally," he whispered before his lips connected with her neck again.

He had better access this time, so when he sucked on her neck, her back arched up and off the bed, moaning a little. He seemed to like it, because his hand was roaming all over her stomach again while he pulled her legs apart and laid himself between them.

"Austin," she whispered, her hands going to his band to explore skin she'd never touched.

"Ally," he groaned in response, "we have to stop now or it'll be torture for me to stop later."

She sighed with a smile on her face, her back arching and her body pressing up into his when he sucked on a particular stop. She answered him breathlessly. "What if I don't want you to stop?"

That was all it took for him, because his hand now found her breast and his fingers ran over it. She moaned louder than the last time, raveling in the feeling she'd never felt before. She wanted more. She needed more. She knew the burning feeling she had, and she knew she wanted him to touch her more and in other places.

Places further south.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the full sex scene so prepare yourselves. I won't be uploading it right now but I promise that it'll be soon. Be patient, you won't regret it (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kinda left you guys hangin in a hot spot and I apologize for that. Work sucks, but at least the pay is good. I have off tomorrow so I've been awake all night writing for you lovely readers. I'm behind on my reviews and I'm sorry. A bunch of you reviewed that I want to give shoutouts to, but it probably won't be until chapter 18.**

**I'm sorry, it's not that I don't care cause you know I do, I just wrote all of these in advance and I'm uploading all at once so it's a hassle to go back now, but don't worry, you'll each get your shoutouts in chapter 18 which will be up tomorrow. Which is today. So later today evening/night. For now you have three new chapters of graphic sex to please our perverted minds.**

**Some of you have noted that I have mistakes here and there. Yes, I know. I hate reading stories that have a bunch of mistakes, but I upload my stories right after I type them, mistakes and all. My chapters are way too long to go back and proofread them all so I just go with it, ya know what I mean?**

**I miss you guys, and I'm shitting my pants because I almost have 200 reviews already. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I appreciate all reviews but I really love the ones that go into detail about what they liked and the ones that make me bubbly inside. I also love the ones from people who have been there since day one of my first story. That's just amazing. I appreciate each one of you, even if you don't review. I appreciate those of you that follow or favorite my stories, and I appreciate those of you that follow or favorite me. You guys are amazing. I love you. Enjoy.**

* * *

His lips were still on her neck and his hand squeezed her breast and kneaded it repeatedly, driving the girl under him wild. Ally couldn't hold back now. She wasn't even thinking about it. She dug her nails into the bottom of his back and trailed upwards, and she felt him shiver before he growled. He must've liked that, so she did it again and got the same response.

He kissed her lips once more before his kisses trailed over her neck and down to her collarbone, where she found that she was more sensitive the further south his kisses went. It wasn't long before his lips were on the very top of her breast where her gown started. The gown had to go, but Ally was too scared to remove it. He pulled her left strap down and she was glad the light was off and only the TV illuminated the room because Austin was about to see a part of her body that only she had seen and nobody else. The right strap was pulled down and her breasts hit the cool air, her peaks hardening almost instantly. She closed her eyes while he took her sight in but opened them as soon as he groaned. His lips attacked her breasts immediately, kissing everywhere before he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked, nibbled, and licked. His other hand fondled her other breasts and Ally was squirming under him, not seeming to be able to hold in her moans.

Ally moved her hands from his back to pull her gown down further until her belly was exposed and the gown was covering her panties. His hand left her left breast and went to venture all over her thigh, squeezing and massaging whatever he could touch. She was aching for him all over. She was thankful for wherever he touched her. Growing more confident in her hazy lust, her lips attacked his neck and she sucked whatever she could grip before she ran her tongue over his skin. His reaction shocked her.

His hips jerked involuntarily, accidentally grinding into her sex. Ally moaned and stopped, making Austin stop, not sure if she wanted him to continue. She panted and sucked his neck again, her hands coming around the front to touch is abs again, so Austin found it okay to grind down into her again, her hands shooting to his back to dig and trail her nails again and her legs wrapped around her waist. It was over a year of withheld sexual frustration and they both needed this.

He was grinding against her and her legs were squeezing his body closer and tighter when he put his lips back on hers, kissing her with as much passion as he had for her while his hand went down to take off her gown and throw it somewhere on the floor. He looked down for a moment and chuckled. "Ally Dawson's wearing a thong?"

His hips rocked against hers again before he held his body up, his hand cupping her through her panties. She threw her head back and moaned yet again, and Austin was loving the delicious sounds coming from that beautiful mouth of hers. He moved his lips to her ears. _"Your body is a wonderland."_

She chuckled at him, because she loved that song, and found the courage to brush her hands against the front of his sweatpants to find that there was a bulge there. He hissed and pulled back to look at her. "How come you have more clothes on than I do?"

He smirked and pulled his pants off in less than a second, leaving him in only his bright pink boxers. "Better?"

She smiled, which was gone and her mouth was open when his fingers started to rub her through her underwear. "Oh, Austin," she moaned.

"Do you like it?"

"Mmmmmm."

He leaned up to look her fully in the face, a grin the size of Texas on his lips. His ego was kicking in, and the things he were making come out of Ally's mouth only inflated his head, as if it already wasn't large enough.

"Stop staring at me," Ally weakly demanded, the force replaced by lust. She roughly grabbed the front of his boxers, watching him as his muscles tensed. Just looking at the tent in his boxers was making her nervous, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth to chew on it. What was she going to do? The girl had no experience and had never even seen one right before her face. Sure, little love scenes on the movies were one thing, and she'd even seen the occasional porn video, but none of that compared to this. They didn't look that big on the television but now that she had a clear view she was sure it wouldn't fit.

"Are you okay?" Damn Austin for always reading her mind like that. "You can tell me to stop whenever."

Ally shook her head and reached around his head to play with his hair at the top of his neck. "No, I want to, but…I don't know how."

He smiled at her. It wasn't cocky, it wasn't rude, and he wasn't making fun of her, but it was a smile to show her that it would be okay and that he would be happy and more than willing to teach her. "It's okay, you don't need to do anything but lay back and enjoy yourself," he whispered to her.

Crimson covered her cheeks and she had to fight the urge to throw a blanket over her face. "No no, I don't want it to be like that. I want to do something, not just lay back and be…dead."

This time his smile was due to his amusement in her words. "Ally, trust me, when it happens you'll be anything but dead. Just trust me. I'll take control, and besides, I want to and planned to. It's your first time, so lay back and let me make you feel good."

Oh how those words coming from his mouth just made her ache. 'Let me make you feel good' sounded like a good proposition. To think that her once best friend and current fake boyfriend was the one saying it to her, and she was the one that nodded back and let him do it.

He took his boxers off for her, not because he was impatient but because he felt as if it would make Ally more comfortable being in the position she would soon be in, which was completely naked. Austin didn't miss how she was staring at him but it didn't bother him a bit. Fully aware that he was well-endowed and bigger than the average, he sorta liked her looking at him like that. She looked interested, nervous, and lustful all the same. "Do you…want to touch it?" It was hard not to laugh at that. He was talking about his penis like it was an animal at the petting zoo. Maybe he would later ask her if she wanted to ride it, too. Never in his life had he asked a girl if she wanted to touch his penis. Leave it to Ally to bring out the new and slightly uncomfortable situations in him.

She nodded eagerly yet managed to look completely innocent while doing so. She wrapped her whole hand around him at first, so light that it was barely touching him, and put her thumb down on the tip with some pressure, first deciding to just push lightly on it as if it were a button. It was hard to do anything in this position.

"Can you, um, lay down or something?" she asked him, so nervous she thought she might pass out. He obliged and she moved to hover over his now relaxed body. "T-thank you."

His eyes moved between her hand and her face while she experimented on him, discovering as much as she could of his manhood. He loved it. Sure, she wasn't touching him hard enough to elicit any sort of release or general pleasure, but the light touches she was giving was teasing the hell out of him, sending pleasurable shivers up his spine. Was it possible to even get any harder?

Ally decided that she'd played enough and decided to move further south, to the sac that was resting right below his penis. She used her right hand to wrap to fingers around him and pump up and down, applying enough pressure to do the job yet not enough to hurt him. He hissed and Ally watched his eyes closed. She was getting more confident in her abilities by the second, so she used her left hand to reach around her moving right one to cup him, kneading gently because she'd read about how very sensitive they are. This time his eyes flew open and he stared at her hands in shock, too embarrassed to make eye contact with her.

She couldn't help but smile no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Austin Moon actually looked _innocent_. Did she really surprise him that much by touching him there? She applied a little more pressure to her kneading left hand and pumped her other hand faster, gripping him tighter in the process. His eyes fluttered closed, and she could've sworn his eyes were rolling into the back of his head.

Staring down at her work, she noticed the tip was leaking and wondered what it tasted like. He still had his eyes closed, so she leaned down and ran her tongue over the tip, swiping away the fluid to taste it in her mouth. She'd heard how it was so salty or tangy, but either the books were wrong or Austin was different because it tasted like water mixed with a dash of sugar and a pinch of salt. It wasn't bad yet it wasn't good. Saying she loved it would be a lie, but swallowing a descent amount of it wouldn't be a problem for her.

Her eyes decided to glance at Austin, too caught up in her taste-testing to wonder what his reaction was. He was staring at her lips now, his cheeks pink and his eyes glazed over. Damn, now she really wanted to see the look on his face when she licked him. Well, she'd just have to do it again. Her one hand stayed to work on his balls while she freed his penis and moved to get more comfortable between his now parted legs. Brown eyes locked on brown eyes, she lowered her face down until his arousal was only an inch from her lips. She kept her eyes on his face, reveled in how he watched her every move, and poked her tongue through her lips to lick his tip with the very tip of her tongue, hoping it would provide him with a good visual and get his juices flowing. You see, Ally was never one to seduce, so now she wanted to try. She wanted to make him beg.

His eyelids fluttered again, threatening to go closed and his hips involuntarily rose, trying to get more of the feeling. Ally licked him again, only this time she started at the base and licked the whole way to the tip, her tongue swirling around the top very lightly. He groaned. She would be the death of him if she didn't give him what he needed. His hips rose again, he just couldn't stop them, but this time it was Ally to push them back down. Hands taking a death-grip on the sheets of his bed, he exhaled a shaky breath and attempted to calm himself. There was no use in getting all worked up and needy now. They had all night and he'd get there eventually. But damn, he couldn't remember ever being this hard before.

Ally licked from the base up a few more times before she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked lightly while her tongue traced the slit at the top, collecting all of the juices that came out, her eyes staying put on his face with more confidence than he'd ever seen in a girl before. He didn't expect this from Ally. Her hand suddenly left his balls and went to trace the vein on his shaft with her fingertips when she kissed where her hands once were.

Did his eyes just pop out of his face? He wasn't sure, but he was positive that it felt really fucking _good_. She kissed each one twice before her tongue darted out and she licked all over them and he moaned, feeling like the worst kind of needy slut. Whatever, he couldn't be ashamed now. If Ally wanted him to beg and wouldn't take mercy on him until he did, then he'd beg to hell and back…or at least until his voice was lost. She took one in her mouth and rolled it slightly, her tongue still over the place. He whimpered and closed his eyes.

"Jesus," he groaned, his hips rolling a little but not lifting up. He didn't want to poke her in the eye. That'd probably ruin the moment.

She must've known how he was feeling, because she had a smile on her lips while she repeated the action with the left one. It wasn't long before her mouth left his balls and her lips again wrapped around his tip, only this time she nibbled on him a little and he gasped, so she decided to suck on his tip with more force behind it than before. Austin growled and couldn't stop his hips from jerking up, making his penis go deeper into her mouth, and he sighed in relief even if he was only a quarter of the way in. Something was always better than nothing.

Her mouth left him completely and she glared at him. "Stop moving your hips," she demanded.

He gulped and returned the look as best as he could through his lust-filled face. "Stop teasing me." It was supposed to come out as an order but it sounded dangerously like a plea.

Ally only shook her head and moved her face to kiss his lips, which he returned hesitantly, not sure what she planned to do. "Only if you beg for it," she whispered, something in her voice sounding beyond seductive and well-experienced, even though this was the first time she'd ever touched or seen a guy. "I want to hear you say it."

He smirked at her, starting to think through his brain and not his dick a little more, and his brain was taking back his earlier statement. Austin Moon did not beg, does not beg, and will never beg. "Not gonna happen," he said positively. Yeah, he was getting his cool back. "Austin Moon doesn't beg."

She rolled her eyes and half-smiled back. "Then we're done here," she said, starting to move from between his legs with intentions of leaving the room. "Well that was…fun." She was almost up when a hand sharply caught her wrists and pulled her back down. Her face was centimeters from his. "Austin?" Oh, how she loved when he man-handled her, and the look he was giving her made her think that he knew how much she really enjoyed it.

He scowled but did the unexpected. "Please, Ally, I'm begging you, so please," he said.

Austin sounded so sexy that it was hard for Ally to not comply with his wishes. "Please what?"

This time he rolled his eyes at her, staying silent for a few second before he rolled his eyes again and gave in. "Please…put your mouth on me."

Maybe she could toy with him just a little more. "Where?" Her lips trembled and she was about to burst into laughter but Austin's next move cleared that right up.

He put his big hands on her cheeks, and she thought he was going to pull her in for a kiss, but instead he guided her head down until she was faced with his throbbing manhood, his juices still flowing from the tip with his desire and need for her. She looked from his member to him and bit her lip so she didn't moan when his fingers curled into her hair, holding a fist of it but he didn't force her head to move and he didn't pull her head anywhere. He was simply holding her hair in his fist, but Ally found it so sexy. He looked at her with those bedroom eyes of his. "Now suck," he said firmly, the edge in his voice so demanding and manly that Ally did as she was told. He was her turn to be the slave. Her term as master didn't last anywhere near as long as she expected.

Her cherry red lips wrapped around him tightly and she took as much of him in her mouth as she could before she let her tongue slide all around his shaft and tip for a moment before she set a pace in bobbing her head up and down. She glanced up at him every so often to see that he was either looking at her with the sexiest look on his face or his either were squeezed shut with the occasional lip biting. Over time she increased her pace and tightened her lips around him until she found that she was going as fast as she could without breaking her neck.

He hissed not too long after and tapped her shoulder. Ally stopped and looked up at him, expecting him to tell her to do something but found herself mesmerized with his look. He looked spent yet energized at the same time, and perhaps more peaceful than when he was in slumber. His hair was tousled and messy yet perfect all the same. His eyes were glazed in lust and half-lidded, yet his eyes were dark and alluring, holding that look he was so famous for. It was his pleasure look, and she wouldn't mind seeing it more often.

One second she was looking down at him and admiring every feature about him, and the next she was looking up at him with her mouth hanging open and staring at the smirk on his face. "Austin, what are you…" she began to ask him before she stopped herself, already knowing the answer.

"You're turn."

Oh, she was going to pay.


	16. Chapter 16

**As you guys can see, I don't update like I did every day but when I do update, I try to give you guys quite a few chapters. It's 6:30 and tonight I wrote three chapters for you guys. Here is number two so you still get one more tonight until I'm fresh out of typed chapters and will have to start typing a new one. I should take my ass to school today but it's my day off work so I honestly don't know if I'll want to do that. Let me rephrase. I'm not going to school. Eff that. I'm tired and lazy (:**

**So my new goal is 300 reviews just becasue we've almost already made it to 200 and there's still quite a few chapters left. This is a long story, isn't it? I feel like the long ass sex scene pretty much killed the story in length, but you gotta go big or go home. When I see A&A doing the deed, I see a beautiful experience. You can't make a beautiful experience in 1,000 words. My beautiful moment with the two is a total of about 7,000. When I say no, you say life. No...**

**You were supposed to say life...**

**Notice I said we almost made it to 200. That's because this story is dedicated to you lovely people. It's our story. There are a particular couple of you reviewers that I specially dedicate this story to, which is pretty much the people who really reviewed, touched my heart, and those I've been talking to. I'll do the dedication at the end of the story.**

**Where is AuRauraxxSparks? I miss you! Get ahold of me! Enjoy my fellow friends.**

* * *

"You're turn."

That was the last thing she heard before her panties were tugged off of her body and she was left starch naked with Austin hovering above her…also naked. Nerves suddenly racked her body and she reached down to cover herself with her hand, only making it so far before Austin caught her wrist and pushed it up above her head and pinning it to the mattress with his hand. She tried to use the other hand but Austin pinned that one, too.

She smirked at him. "Now neither of us has a free hand," she pointed out.

He chuckled at her and shook his head before adjusting so both of her wrists were pinned under one of his hands, and no matter how hard she fought, she still couldn't break free. "_You_ don't have a free hand," he corrected her with a smile. He used his free hand to tear her legs apart and placed his knee between her legs at her knees, now half-straddling her.

Something about the situation replaced her nerves with an aching burn in her body that needed to be satisfied somehow. She was still a tad nervous, however, since nobody or nothing had ever touched her bare sex before. Sure, she'd thought about doing it herself several times, but she either never had time, wasn't alone in the house and was afraid to get caught, or she was alone but completely exhausted from work or one of her other million activities. She'd never felt an orgasm before and the thought of having her first one made her heart want to pound its way right out of her chest.

"Austin," she whispered, a blush spreading across her cheeks the whole way down to her collarbones, "I'm nervous." It was hard to admit it to him.

He quirked a brow at her. "It's just an orgasm, Ally, you know it'll be fine," he told her. She bit her lip and his mouth fell open. "You've never had one!?"

She cleared a lump forming in her throat. "How come I get to have one when you didn't have one?"

"Girls and guys are different, and stop trying to change the subject. Why have you never had one, Ally? You mean to say you've never…you know?"

Ally sighed but shook her head. "No, I've never done it. You act like that's not normal."

He laughed at her, something about his smile and laugh relaxing her more. "Well, most people have. Girls say they don' but, you know, everybody gets curious." He gave her a tender smile. "It's okay, Ally. Like I said earlier, let me make you feel good. I won't hurt you."

She only nodded her head and let out a long breath, suddenly thankful that her hands were pinned because she wouldn't know what to do with them. Body on fire, she closed her eyes and relaxed into Austin's kiss but her mind was more focused on his free hand that was back to caressing her forgotten breast. Her back arched into him but his hand was soon gone and trailing lower over her stomach and brushing his fingertips over the inside of her thighs.

His lips still worked against hers and for the first time, his fingers grazed across her sex. Her eyes snapped closed and she moaned into the kiss, the boy above her taking the advantage to let his tongue into her mouth, battling her for dominance. This time she decided to fight back. She lost, but she loved every second of it. His fingers met her pearl and he pressed on it, rubbing in the slowest circles that he could. Ally still loved it, because she was moaning and Austin no longer had to keep his knee there to part her legs since they were now spread wide open with her legs bent at the knee to give him better access.

Ally was in a state of bliss. Who knew such a little touch could do so much? Maybe it was because it was just her first time being touched that she felt so sensitive. But hell, if every time was like that, she might just turn into a slut. It was heaven in Austin's fingers. Heaven only lasted a minute, however, because his fingers disappeared and were lightly running against the inside of her thighs again, right beside her need. Great, she just had to tease him. Now she was receiving Austin's cruel revenge.

She whined and his fingers returned, only this time they traced her tight opening. She hadn't realized how wet she was until she felt Austin's fingers slipping and tracing her entrance with ease. Jesus, she was soaking. She almost wanted to ask Austin if he wanted to go swimming. Almost. Austin moved his knee to work his fingers around her better and rested his body between her legs but left enough room for him to work.

Ally tried to pull her hands away so she could guide him to where she wanted to be touched, even though he already knew, but he had a vice grip on her and wasn't letting go. "Austin," she muttered, about to tell him to let her go when his finger barely dipped into her entrance. Instead she let out a moan.

"Somebody's excited to see me," he said, a smile growing on his face while his head gestured down to her sex, no doubt talking about how warm and wet she was.

For a second she debated saying something like a retort or a smart-ass reply, but she was too driven by her lust for him. She decided to keep it short and sweet. "Only for you," she whispered.

Austin's smile dropped and he stopped moving altogether. It was like something clicked in his mind and stopped his whole body. His eyes searched hers for a moment.

"Austin?" She was worried now. Did she say something wrong? Yepp, she should have gone with a smart-ass answer.

His smile reappeared soon after and this time his lips connected with her neck right after he whispered in her ear, "I'll make you beg for it."

She sighed in relief, because now she knew that nothing was wrong with him. He was simply being Austin, the confusing, unpredictable, yet beautiful creature that he existed to be. Needing more of him, she rolled her hips upwards in hopes that his fingers would graze her pearl again, but no such luck.

He seemed to have gotten the hint because his fingertips grazed over her bud of nerves repeatedly, and the touch was pleasurable, but it was too light to help soothe the fire, it only fueled it further. She bent her knees up into the air further and spread her legs even further apart, which she didn't know the purpose of but he body seemed to be doing it of it's own accord.

Austin's lips left her neck and went down to her breasts, kissing the sides before he captured a hardened nipple in his mouth, nibbling it like she nibbled on his tip earlier. Her back seemed to be in a permanent arch now, either that or she just couldn't stop herself. At this point she knew two things. One, she needed Austin to really touch her. Two, she needed to really touch Austin. She wanted to run her hands through his hair or rub his arms while he rubbed her sex. She could only imagine how much it would turn her on. The teasing was getting old. She swore if he ever let her go that she'd reach down and finish her own self off. She just couldn't take it anymore. Her body was raging and screaming to be touched with actual pressure.

Her head thrashed around and she let out a loud growl, which turned into a groan shortly after. "Austin…_please_," she pleaded. He was right, he would make her beg for it.

It was his turn to chuckle at her. Oh, how sweet revenge really was. "Please what, Ally-cakes?"

She was Ally-cakes now? Yeah, she didn't like the nickname too much; it made her sound like a little girl. Was Austin really going to play this game with her? Oh well, she could always get him back later. "Austin," she said with attitude, "don't play stupid."

He chuckled at her for the millionth time tonight. "I'm not, Ally. I know exactly what you want, I just wanna hear you say it."

She sighed, the blush already darkening on her face. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Touch me," she said breathlessly.

Brown eyes opened to see him pouring into her. Lust still filled his eyes. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He shook his head like he was sorting through his thoughts. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

She whimpered and wined but concluded that she had no choice in specifying if she ever wanted those fingers on her again. She was embarrassed to say something, so she showed him. Actions spoke louder than words after all, or so they said. "Here," she whispered, and lifted her hips up with his hand still on her, and rolled her hips in a few slow circles.

Austin groaned and, much to Ally's pleasure, complied with her begging, or simply grew tired of it because his fingers were pressing against her pearl with enough force to make her want to scream, and then he started to rub those fabulous circles into her and she gasped, feeling like all the air in her body was knocked out of her. She reached behind Austin to put her hands on his bare back. He must've been a hundred degrees judging by how hot his back was.

A coiling feeling started to grow in the pit of her stomach, like there was something in there winding and twisting up, and when it would be wound up real tight, it would spring back. Was she having an orgasm or was it about to happen? She wasn't sure, but she was positive that she needed more.

"Oh God, Austin!" Her hips were rolling against his fingers and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Yes, it was coming! It was right there, just a little more and…no. Austin's magic fingers suddenly disappeared and her sex was burning to be touched. It had to be finished.

Fully prepared to complain of the lack of touching, Ally opened her eyes only to find that Austin wasn't there. She wasn't sure of what was happening until she felt lips above her belly button and she looked down to see Austin kissing her stomach. He kissed her a few more times before he stopped and looked up at her.

Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "No, no you can't," she said quickly. "I've never…I'm nervous and…no." Ally tried to clamp her legs shut but Austin's body was now lying comfortably between them and she only succeeded in squeezing him between her legs, so she stopped trying.

He gave her his heart-warming smile but it wasn't making her feel any better this time. "Ally, you have to relax," he said lightly. "Trust me, if you like the way I touch you then you'll love this."

She inhaled sharply and exhaled just as fast. Was it hot all of a sudden? "I just can't. Nobody has ever done that and what if…"

He chuckled at her. "What if what?"

She shook her head, not wanting to finish but Austin bugged her until she cut loose. "Okay, fine, I'm just worried."

"About?"

Damn him and his persistence. "I'm worried that you won't like it or you'll think it's disgusting."

Austin stared at her with his gorgeous multi-colored eyes for a moment before he offered her a smile. "Okay, now you're being crazy. If I didn't like it then I wouldn't offer to do it. It's not disgusting, it's a vagina, and I happen to like vaginas very much. Now, are you going to let me do it or are we going to stay in this position all night?"

Ally sighed yet again but nodded her head and laid it back on the pillows. He was right. She had to relax or it'd never work. This was just a hard experience for her. There were plenty more things she was worried about that she didn't want to say to him. What if he thought it tasted bad or smelled weird? She had to face it, all girls had a scent to them and they were all different. What if he didn't like hers?

Everything was pushed to the back of her mind when he kissed her womanhood. Her mouth fell open and she let out a moan that Austin found dangerously seductive. He kissed her full-on a few more times before his tongue reached out and licked across her whole sex twice. He stopped and looked up at Ally. "Told you that you'd love it," he stated, loving the way her lips were parted and how her eyes were closed. Her lips were swollen from their passionate kissing and her hair was all over the place. She'd never been as sexy as she was now. Forget the makeover; he loved this Ally lying beneath him that he was currently driving mad.

Ally couldn't think straight. After the first few experimental licks, Austin stopped to tell her, "You taste like Ally-cakes." He laughed before he continued. Okay, so maybe she could get use to the nickname after all.

His tongue was now darting across her clit with good speed and Ally moved her hands from gripping the sheets to Austin's head of blonde hair. She didn't want to yank it and hurt him so she settled for picking up a few strands and playing with them before that wasn't good enough, so she settled for raking her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other explored his shoulders, shoulder blades, and caressed his neck and cheeks. Her legs parted further on their own accord and, to get a better angle, she lifted her legs over Austin's shoulders. One of his hands came up to rub the side of her thigh while the other hand found its way to her sex. His finger started to trace around her slit which was soaking wet now. There was just no denying that. He seemed to like it because she could've sworn she just heard a moan.

Ally was moaning non-stop now and her whole body felt alive. She was starting to twitch when she felt the first one go in. Austin had decided to go with a surprise attack and enter her with a finger while she was consumed in her pleasure. It was probably for the best. The second one wouldn't be so easy. Even one finger felt slightly tight. Austin moaned from below and she felt a twinge of guilt. Here she was getting all this pleasure while he was probably getting lock-jaw. She'd have to repay him for that.

Those things weren't of concern for much longer, though, because she could feel herself pulse and twitch around his fingers. Wait, fingers? When did the second one get in there? She wanted to beg Austin to put this fire out. She was burning and the coiling was starting again. She wouldn't let him stop this time.

Ally whimpered. "I feel something," she said. "Oh, don't stop…ever."

Austin chuckled around her sex and his tongue was working faster than ever. Wow, he really did have skills in the bedroom, at least what she had seen so far. Her toes were curling under and her legs that were resting on Austin's back and shoulders were now shaking. His hair that she didn't want to pull was now being pulled. Her back was in a permanent arch and her hips moving non-stop now. She noticed the hips part and stopped them. She couldn't have been making it easy on Austin.

One hand stayed to work on loosening Ally's entrance while the other ventured up to caress her breast. "Oh, Austin, it's there!" She wanted to tell him that she was about to have an orgasm and she could feel it tingling. She wanted to tell him but it was already too late. She had been standing at the edge and now she was flying off of it head first…and she fucking loved it.

She let out the loudest, sexiest moan Austin had ever heard, even on pornography, and her legs began to viciously shake on his shoulders and back, which he found to be utterly sexy and it turned him all the way on. He had two fingers in and had previously been moving them around in attempt to loosen her for his entry, but that was mostly impossible now. She was pulsating and twitching around his fingers, not to mention that her walls had clamped down on him so hard that he could barely curl his fingers inside of her.

Ally felt incapable at the moment. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, and she certainly couldn't see straight. The only thing she could do was feel, and damn did it feel amazing. She had her first orgasm and now she was lying post-orgasm and she felt on top of the world. Lips pressed to hers and she giggled and opened her eyes after a minute of landing from her launch to outer space.

"Well," Austin said, "how amazing was it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you know, it was okay…I guess."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, please, you weren't screaming my name for no reason."

Not expecting him to say that, she blushed ten times harder than she had all night. Did she really scream his name? Yes, that sounded quite familiar to her. "So…on to part two?"

His smile dropped and they both grew serious. "We don't have to, Ally. There's no pressure. I'm not forcing you into anything."

Ally kissed his lips. "Austin, the only thing that'll be getting forced…is that big thing into me. Are you sure it'll fit?"

He laughed at her. "I don't know. Let's try."


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter I'm uploading for now but there shall be more later today/evening/night, just bear with me friends (: I hope you guys are loving it. Review and let me know what you think. By the way, Ross Lynch is sexy as shit.**

**(Insert Disclaimer Here)**

* * *

He was lined up and ready to go after they had their second foreplay of the night. Ally had come down from her orgasm and was still wet but Austin took the time to tease her again so another orgasm would be in her future. She didn't have to do much foreplay on him, considering the fact that his teenage hormones and love of Ally getting off had allowed him to stay hard the entire time he was going down on her. She knew because he told her that he way lying on his penis and at one point he thought it might snap in two.

"Are you sure?" Austin asked her with wide eyes.

She glared at him. "Austin, you've asked me that same question ten times in the past five minutes. Yes, I'm sure," she said, a smile cracking on her lips halfway through her statement.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. It was something he did when he was nervous or unsure and Ally found it absolutely adorable. "I just want you to know…that it'll hurt," he muttered. "I guess it's my turn to worry."

Ally offered him one of her innocent smiles, even though she wasn't so innocent anymore, and any innocence she had left was about to be gone and given to her best friend and fake boyfriend. She wasn't going to think about that now. Austin had teased her post-orgasm and now her body was all flames again that desperately needed to be put out. "I know, but it's okay. No matter what it's going to hurt the first time. Just help me relax and it won't last long."

He nodded his head and realigned again, his bottom half rested between her legs while he held most of his weight from his torso off of her by resting his weight on his arms. "Okay, well here it goes." He decided to kiss her a few times first and let his body rest on hers, still holding weight off to not crush her, while he caressed the soft mounds of her breasts. He stayed down close to her so their bodies were completely touching, and he stayed right above her and looked her in the eyes to keep her soothed through the part to come. He used one hand to steady himself and hold some of his weight off now, the other he had on himself to guide and push himself in, and he kissed her neck once before he put the tip of his penis on her clit and rubbed over it.

Ally hummed her pleasure and smiled at him. It was slightly awkward for Austin now. He'd never taken a girl's virginity and he never really had sex with a girl with their faces so close just staring at each other. Those girls were tramps and this was Ally, so he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Quit stalling," Ally mumbled with a smile.

He nodded his head and put his tip to her entrance and slowly slid in. It took a couple small thrusts to ease just the head into her. It was definitely a task, and as soon as his head was in he stopped and let his head fall and rest in the crook of Ally's neck and shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed for just a moment. It took all the strength he had not push in and start thrusting like a madman. He looked down to Ally. Her eyes were closed and her face was blank. "Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, just get in the whole way and let me adjust."

Austin sighed and nodded his head. He knew that she was already in pain. "Say the word and I'll stop. Tell me to wait and I'll wait," he told her again.

He started to push in again but was having difficulties, so he settled for slow thrusts. It worked better because he would inch his way in further with each thrust. Ally was a statue underneath of him but he didn't blame her. He could only imagine her current pain. He was almost fully in, six inches down and two more to go, when he hit something. He rocked his hips and poked it a few times. "Is that the back of you?"

Ally shook her head and kept her eyes closed. "No, it's my hymen and you have to break it," she answered.

He raised his brows at her. "How do I…break it?" He sure as hell didn't know that he had to break anything. They didn't teach you that one in sexual education. The only thing they taught was how to put on and remove a condom, which was unneeded in their situation. Ally's dad had put her on a birth control implant the day she got her period whether she was a virgin or not. It was a piece of plastic in her arm that he didn't understand but it did the trick for three years and that mattered the most. He was in heaven. Not once had he ever had sex with no condom and the feel of her inside was purely amazing. Oh, and not to mention how tight she was. Gods, she was so tight around him.

"You know, you just have to, um, press really hard and break it."

Austin sighed and shook his head. "Maybe we should stop. I didn't know taking your virginity would mean breaking anything and I really can't hurt you."

She opened her eyes for the first time and gave him an awkward giggle. "Well I've already lost my virginity either way. You're inside of me now, you just have to, erm, pop my cherry, if you know what I mean."

He understood what she meant now. "So how should we go about this? I could either slowly work my way in and just press in until it breaks, or I could do one quick one real fast and it's over. It's all up to you."

Ally didn't have to think about it for very long. "Just do one quick one. You have to do it hard, maybe a better angle so you can get really deep and then just stop for a minute."

Nodding and taking a deep breath, Austin put his hand under Ally's ass and squeezed her cheeks rather roughly. Ally squeaked and arched her back which resulted in her body being pressed into his. Austin lifted her butt up and pulled out slightly before he pushed back into her with force. The barrier in her broke and he slid the whole way in before he stopped and waited for her, not daring to look at her face because he already knew what it would look like. He didn't want to see that.

Well, he didn't plan to look at her until he heard an almost silent whimper from below him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her face. One tear came from each eye and ran down her cheek. He sighed and used his thumbs to wipe them each away.

"I'm so sorry, Ally," he whispered. "This was a bad idea. I'm so sorry." He sighed yet again and started to pull out of her.

"No, stop! Austin, don't you dare do that," she said to him, anger present and her eyes now open and staring at him. She was mad indeed.

He rolled his eyes and moved back into her again so he was fully sheathed inside. "Ally, this isn't going to be good for you. You're going to be in pain the whole time and I don't wanna be the one causing it. If it would feel good for you then it'd be different."

"So what, you'd rather have me do it with somebody else until I'm use to it and it doesn't hurt anymore?"

That pissed him off for some reason. Maybe it was the image of Ally under some random guy, under Dallas, that bothered him. "Did I say that?" he snapped. Ally's eyes teared up again and he felt a rush of guilt. "I'm sorry, Ally, damn I'm sorry. I just keep fuckin up, Ally. I don't know, I just don't like to hurt you and you're crying. I didn't think it would be that bad. I don't want to sit here and feel good while you're in pain."

She rolled her eyes at him but the anger in her voice and face was gone. "It's okay, stop apologizing. Every girl goes through this for their first time. It's not like it's going to hurt the whole time. I can still have an orgasm, and besides, I have faith in you. I know that you can make me feel good, so go ahead, I'm adjusted now. Be easy for a few minutes and then you can take over," she explained.

For a while he just slowly thrust in and out, debating what he could do to make this better on Ally. There wasn't much he could do besides touch her, so he would do just that. He tenderly kissed her soft lips a few times before his kisses trailed over to her neck where he nipped and sucked on her jugular. It wasn't long until he felt Ally's hands in his hair. He loved when she touched his hair. Something about it relaxed him and turned him on at the same time.

Ally hoisted her legs around his waist up further and turned her big brown eyes to look at him. At least they weren't full of tears and she actually didn't seem like she was in too much pain, but she also didn't seem like it felt good. He had to change that. He reached down and found her pearl, first flicking his finger over it slowly. There was no point in rushing it now. Besides, they had all night. Well, a good portion of the night.

She seemed to like that because her hips were starting to move and she moaned a little, her eyes fluttering every now and then. Austin felt like he had the world in his hands. The girl was so damned tight around him that he thought his little buddy might be suffocating. Not only was she tight but her walls felt like satin. Well, a warm, wet satin. Hell, she felt better than satin. Sex without condoms felt better, but Ally was the only exception. He would never do it again.

Ally placed her lips on Austin's neck and sucked rather hard, and he growled in response. She smiled because she loved the noises that he made. He didn't make many but the ones he did make sounded so sexy. Nothing he ever did came out awkward or not right.

"Faster," Ally moaned, her hips starting to rock faster than his pace.

He obliged to her wishes and picked up the pace, pulling out to the very tip and pushing back into her while his thumb was still rubbing circles into her hotspot. "Are you okay?" He sounded out of breath and it wasn't because he was getting tired. It was because he was getting close and he had to try is hardest to last until Ally did. His pride would no longer exist if the virgin lasted longer than him. That'd be a damned shame. Find a rock and hide under it shame. Nope, and that wasn't even taking it too far.

Ally moaned, this time rather loudly. "Mmmmm, please," she whimpered, "faster." Austin picked up the pace. It wasn't a little increase, however, as he now felt that Ally could take what he had to give. It was time to lay down the moves.

He grabbed her legs and adjusted them. He hiked one further up on his waist and put the other one straight down so it was resting on the bed. He put his hand under her butt and gave her a squeeze before he tilted them to the left and angled his hips to the right just an inch or two, and then he took his hand from under her butt and put it under the small of her back and let her rest on it so the angle would be different. Only then did he thrust back into her, and oh God did Ally like that. Yes, he was hitting the famous G-spot that most guys could not find to save their lives. His key was fast and deep, not fast and hard, and then he'd alternate to short and hard. Guys messed up at this point. They always thought it was about going the hardest or fastest. You had to use the combos right, and Austin was skilled in the bedroom area. He was just a natural.

"Oh, God!" she moaned. "Austin, I'm…I can't hold it much longer."

He mentally sighed. That was a relief considering he would soon be teetering on the brink of his climax. Ally was just too tight for him right now. He set a medium pace to finish them on and pushed deep into her. He loved it this way and he could tell Ally felt the same. He liked that when he pushed deep into her, her whole body would slide up on the bed and then come back down as soon as he started to pull out. Something about it was just so sexy to him. It was a fetish, maybe.

His thumb was still working on her clit when he moaned out her name, a warning that it wouldn't be long for him, and Ally was almost there, considering how loud she was getting. He never imagined the shy Ally Dawson could be so vocal in bed. Or was he just that good?

Ally's nails were suddenly in his back scratching down and he shivered, a wave of pleasure and pain coursing through him. Her hands moved to his hair where she gripped his locks rather tightly and her leg that was around his waist was squeezing him. She was there. He felt her insides twitch around him before they clamped down on him and her whole body was shaking, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth open. He couldn't help himself, he kissed her lips even though she couldn't kiss him back, and he watched her face while she climaxed thinking of how beautiful she looked in that moment.

Her body stopped shaking and she lay underneath of him panting. It was his turn now. His hips started to jerk and he tried his best to thrust evenly but it became harder and harder the more he rounded the corner to his orgasm. Two more thrusts and he was shaking. Ally's hands were on his head and around his back, pulling him down to her and she didn't stop pulling until his weight was rested upon her. Unable to take it any longer, his head fell and landed on her chest, his arms around his head cradling him, and he came hard inside of her. His body shook and his toes curled, one of the best orgasms he'd ever had before. Scratch that, it was the best. He rode it out until he was spent and rested on Ally for a minute in attempt to slow his breathing. Ally was calm now and used her fingers to stroke his cheeks and forehead. He could feel her eyes on his face but he didn't mind.

After a few short minutes he rolled over onto his back and looked at Ally. Her hair was all over the place and she was still tinted pink, lips swollen, starch naked and not embarrassed, and she had a huge grin on her face. This, in turn, made Austin cheese like he'd never done before. He felt accomplished with himself. It was always nice to know he had done a good job.

He pulled Ally over to put her head on his chest and cuddle with him, pulling the cover over their naked bodies. "So…what'd you think?"

Ally giggled. "It was alright…I guess."

He laughed at her. "That hurts."

"You're great, Austin. I know a couple girls that said you were a sex God and I thought they exaggerated but they didn't," she admitted.

"What do you mean a couple?"

Ally shrugged. "Like five girls, but that's okay. I'm not worried-"

"Whoa, these girls need to slow down. You're only my forth one."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

He nodded and yawned, not realizing until now just how tired he was. "Yeah, you're only my forth. I was just with the same girl for a while which is how I…you know. I don't know why all these girls say I've slept with them. It makes me look like a whore and it makes them look even worse."

She laughed because it was true. They sat in a circle and bragged about it. It wasn't a good look, a group of friends talking about how they'd all slept with the same guy. No, not a good look at all. "They don't matter," Ally told him. "They're just desperate."

Austin nodded and kissed her forehead. "We need sleep."

Ally couldn't have agreed more at that point. She, too, was completely exhausted and already feeling sore. She picked up the remote from the nightstand and turned the TV, the room becoming pitch dark and they laid in silence. "Austin?"

"Hmmm?"

She smiled. Poor boy was probably exhausted after all of that. "Could we keep it our secret…for just a while?"

"Of course."

She fell asleep some time after, but Austin stayed up well past when she went to sleep, eventually falling asleep because his body shut down on him. Both couldn't sleep for the same reason.

They had sex while they weren't dating, just best friends, and pretending to be together in the public eye. Things were dandy now but what were they supposed to be tomorrow? No, they wouldn't be together and they wouldn't have sex again, but how were they going to be around each other? Was their friendship ruined? Neither wanted to go to sleep.

And wake up to tomorrow.

* * *

**So what did you think? A penny for your thoughts, minus the penny part (: I miss you guys sooooooososo much, but here I am and today I'll be around. I wish to have a total fangirl moment. PM me and let's do it. REVIEW, DO IT (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guess what time it is? It's shout out. Shout outs shout outs, shout outs shout outs, time to say my thank yous and to appreciate you, anything you think or want you can say in a review. That's my little song I created to the tune of the backpack song from Dora the Explorer. I'm 18 and still remember that ish from my childhood. Insanity. If you reread the song with the tune from that song and it fit good in your head too, can I please get an amen? **

**Isazu- one of my favorite reviewers and a person I consider to be a fanfiction friend. You're awesome, and thank you. Whatevea876- I'm seeing your name quite a bit these days and I'm loving it. Thank you for your reviews. Princess Happy- another name I see quite often now. I love your reviews and thank you, also. Faiza- the mysterious guest reviewer. I have several things I want to say but I'll sum it up by saying that I fucking love you and you're amazing. Thank you so much for your review, it was very touching. It's readers like you that I cherish and I take your words very close and consider each of them. I hope to keep your undying and amazing support. TheRockAngel- I'm digging the penname, and I'm lovin your reviews (: MelKitty- I love your picture, and thank you so very much, I try my hardest aha. I don't like that overly vulgar stuff. It's sex not war, chill out on the curse words. If I was Austin and Ally said 'fuck me' I'd get up and leave the room. Just no. That should never happen, especially not in a story. Secret Scarlet Lilly and HappyBeginnings3 also get a huge thank you. You guys rock.**

**Well, I'm caught up on reviews from chapter eleven so now I'm going to go to sheetz, grab a bite to eat, then I'm coming back for you lovely readers. Give me a few minutes…..**

**… (elevator music starts)**

**…..**

**…..**

**Okay, I'm back.**

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_**** I have a task for you guys. I'm writing a story right after this is done and I need a few side characters. I'll need a girl to play Austin's current girlfriend, a guy to play Ally's current boyfriend (which you can make up a guy if you want, just describe the character really well), and two other people to play their friends. Don't be mad if you get broken up with in the story because it will happen. If you're interested, please PM me with a detailed bio of everything I need to know and any interesting traits or qualities. Also, I'm thinking about collaborating on a story. If you're interested, PM me please. Thanks guys.**

* * *

Ally yawned, stretched, and sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She immediately looked at Austin who was still asleep and sprawled everywhere on his side of the bed. They were both still naked, and the events of last night came flooding back to her, partly because of her nakedness and the other part do to the light throbbing that came from between her legs when she moved. Deciding it was best to push the memories from her mind, she slipped out from under the covers and tip-toed over to her dresser in search of something to wear with Trish.

She chose a plain yellow sundress with a black belt at her waist and black heels. She picked it out because of Austin's favorite color being yellow and she loved how the top was halter and it exposed almost her entire back. Sure, it was a tad too short but most of her clothes were these days. She carried her clothes into the bathroom, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. The hot water relaxed her aching muscles and the smell of soap and shampoo filled her nose. It was like aroma therapy to her. Something about the smell of her strawberry soap and shampoo made her want to smile.

It wasn't long before she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in her dress. What was she supposed to do with her hair and makeup? She'd done just about all there was and she wasn't feeling the straight hair today. So, she did the only thing she hadn't yet. She curled her whole head with uneven curls. Some were small and spirals, some were medium and tight, some were loose, and some were whopping barrel curls. It looked nice the way it was, but she wanted to do it different, so she pushed all of her hair over one shoulder and smiled. It looked fabulous, but it her face still needed makeup.

She chose a red brick color to smoke her eyes with, eyeliner, and mascara. She used a red tinted gloss and put in big, golden hoop earrings before she grabbed her shoes and entered the bedroom once again.

Austin had moved around but was still asleep. He was now in the middle of the bed with all of his lips sprawled all over the place. What was under the blankets? Her hand flew to her mouth and she felt her cheeks flame. Did Austin have a boner? Yes, and it was staring right at her. There was no missing the huge tent in the middle of the blankets. Magazines said that most guys wake up with a boner, seeing as their testosterone levels are highest in the morning, and that it's guaranteed they should wake with one after a night of sex. It was hard to stifle her giggle while she grabbed her clutch, phone, and Austin's credit card that he insisted she took, and she shot him one last look before she left the bedroom and made her way downstairs.

She put everything in her clutch and put her heels on. As soon as she stood up she stumbled. The shoes looked cute but it wasn't worth breaking her neck in public. She would just have to wear something else.

No such luck. There was a car outside honking that could only be one person. It had to be Trish. Was she late? She walked to the door, surprised that she could actually walk, and closed it behind her. "Should've brought my sunglasses," she said, and walked to the cab that Trish was leaning on.

"Trish!" she exclaimed as she walked up to her friend.

Trish smiled back at her and opened the door to the cab. "Hey, Ally, I hope you don't mind me being a little early. We have a big day ahead of us!"

Raising her brows, she slid into the backseat with Trish following right after. "Big day? I thought we were going to lunch."

The short Latina rolled her eyes. "Duh, and then we're going shopping."

Ally was never one much for shopping, but lately she was starting to look forward to it. The thought was nice, but she couldn't go shopping with Trish today. Having no money at the moment sucked, and she wasn't about to use the credit card Austin gave her. "Trish, I can't…"

"Yes you can, Ally, I already talked to Austin," she said. "He texted me yesterday and told me to take you shopping again. He said he gave you the credit card and told you that you should have it incase of emergencies or else you'd never bring it along."

Groaning, she turned her attention to her clutch that held the fabulous golden colored card in it. "I can't just spend Mr. and Mrs. Moons money," she whined. "They're going to be so mad when they get home."

"And you're supposed to be the smart one," Trish muttered.

Ally leaned forward in her seat and stared at Trish. "What was that?" Trish shrugged her shoulders and tried to play it off like she had said nothing. "No, I heard you. What's that supposed to mean?"

Her friend sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't say anything. The credit card it Austin's, not his parents. He knew that if he told you it was his, then you would never agree to go shopping with him because you hate spending your friend's, or anybody's, money. You just can't tell him," she warned. "He'll be mad at us both. He'll be mad at me for breaking our promise and he'll be mad at you for being mad at him."

Ally gritted her teeth. Well he was a sneaky boy, she'd give him that one, but she was a little upset that he had lied to her. Mostly, though, she felt guilt. Austin could have spent that money on anything he wanted to, but instead he spent it on her…sorta. He mostly did it to protect their image as a couple and his image as a straight man, but whatever, that didn't matter right now.

"So I was thinking Chinese for lunch this time," Trish said, bringing Ally from her negativity to now focus on her growling stomach. "It's still early, so we'll have to wait two hours before we can eat lunch, unless you'd rather eat and walk around after we're all full."

"I'm still not going shopping," Ally declared. "But yes, we can wait."

Ally had said that at first, but now she was standing in a big store she'd never ventured in and was highly considering shopping. The shoes were so gorgeous…and cheap! The clothes were a little revealing…a lot revealing, but they were so nice and she just knew that Austin would like them on her.

There she was, standing in the store thinking of Austin again. Last night was intense and she hadn't spoken to him since then. She was dreading it, actually. She wondered if it would be awkward or if they could look right past it. They weren't a couple and they weren't in love, it just happened. They had a nice night and the sexual tension built up over long nights of late writing sessions and music came pouring out into one little act. Only it wasn't little, it was quite huge. So huge, in fact, that it still left her sore. It wasn't little by any means.

"Ally!" Trish ran up to her with arms full of clothes. "What're you doing? We're here to shop, not stand around!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "I know, I know."

Ally walked around and examined the clothes. Now that she got a better look, the clothes were too much for her. They were nice, but they weren't casual clothes, they were all fit for a club, the kind where girls take their clothes off and dance on poles. But hey, if Trish was buying them then so could she. She grabbed a few outfits and a pair of shoes before she went over to the second half of the store, the men's section.

"Wow," she whispered. The clothes were all fit for Austin and she just knew he would rock everything in that store, so of course she grabbed a few.

"Shopping for your boyfriend?" Ally turned around to see a girl with black hair and a load of eyeliner. She was one of those 'scene girls' or whatever they called themselves.

Ally gave her a warm smile. "Um, yes, I am."

Janice returned her smile, or so her nametag said. "Do you need any help?"

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the outfit she was checking out for Austin. It was a yellow shirt that said 'star from above' in white letters on the front. "Thank you, but I pretty much have Austin's style down. I think I know what he'd like." She grabbed the shirt, a size medium, and added it to her accumulating pile of clothes.

"Austin Moon?"

This got her attention. Ally turned her head and gave the girl a questioning look. "You've seen him on the internet?"

"Yes, he's amazing! Wow, you're so lucky," Janice said. "He's, like, so hot."

Ally laughed a little. "Yeah, he's pretty amazing."

"Well," she whispered, "we have lingerie on sale. You should check it out, you know. I'm sure he'd love it."

Her whole face turned red. "Um, okay."

"Listen, I've seen the whole internet gay thing, and if you checked it out then it'd help. You see that girl over there?" She pointed to a girl who was standing behind the cash register staring at them. Ally hadn't noticed her until now. "That's Raven's best friend."

Nodding in understanding, Ally thanked the girl and went back to her shopping. Lingerie was something she hadn't shopped for in the past, and in all honesty she really didn't want to, but it couldn't hurt. It'd be a nice show for Raven's friend and maybe it wouldn't be bad to have it just in case. Her and Austin had sex so there was a possibility to do it again in the future. After all, they would break up sometime. Why not make the best of the time they had now? That's what she'd do. She would go home to him with a surprise.

She went to the very back of the women's section and stared at all of the racks. She was about to grab for an article when she heard Trish behind her. "Okay, you have some explaining to do."

* * *

**So, what're you guys thinkin? I'm not sure where I'm going with the story for now but I have the big twist planned out and part of the resolution. Yes, I despise planning things but hey, I like it so imma do it and I hope you guys love it.**

**I'm kinda sad because each time I update I get less and less reviews. Are you guys losing interest in the story? Are you not liking it so much anymore? Let me know and I'll improve, promise. I got my first check today. Yay! Waitresses make ass for a check, but we make up for it in tips. I wish I could blow it but I have my phone bill to pay which is sixty dollars, plus gas in my car, I owe my mother some money, the gas bill, and a new phone charger, apron, and clothes for work. Boo, reality sucks (:**

**How have you lovely folks been? You should review and tell me what you think of the story, but I want to try something different. It's only the beginning of the week, so tell me what you loved most about last week. Like if something cool happened or something crazy or just what you did all last week. I'm dying to talk to you guys. I barely get to get on here anymore so when I do I'd love to conversate with you all.**

**Like I said, I need characters and if somebody wants to collab that'd be amazing. Also, I like doing little short story things in PMs, like I control Ross or Ally and somebody else controls the other character, which can be Ally, Ross, or an OC that is Ross's interest. Let me know, it's actually really fun!**


	19. Chapter 19

"You guys had sex!?"

Ally looked around their table to ensure nobody was looking. "Trish, be quiet!" She looked around one more time. "You promise you won't tell anybody? Yes, we did it last night."

Trish stared at her with her mouth open for what must've been at least two minutes before she calmly took a sip of her water and slammed her cup back down, the water spilling on the table and on their plates. Good thing she was done with her food. "I can't believe this! You guys are supposed to be fake dating, not fake dating and doing it on the side," she said. "I'm not mad, I just think you should be careful. There will be a time when this is all over. What happens then? I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt, Ally."

She sunk further into her seat and stared at her empty plate. Trish had a point, one that she tried her hardest not to think about. It was bad enough trying to sleep last night with what would happen in the future nagging her. "It might be too late for that." Trish gave her a look and she knew she had to tell her now. "I don't know…I've just been thinking lately that…I like this whole thing too much."

"What do you mean?"

How they got to this point, Ally wasn't sure. She was shopping for lingerie and Trish seen her so of course she asked. Ally tried to play it off like it was just for the cameras but after she bought it and they were out of the store, Trish suggested they eat lunch in the food court and then she bombarded her with questions. Ally being a terrible liar, and Trish being her best friend, there was no way she could tell her a false excuse and get away with it, so she told her the truth.

"I like him, Trish," Ally admitted so low it was almost a whisper.

"Duh," Trish replied, "you guys have always liked each other. That's not hard to tell. So now…you must love him."

"Whoa!" Ally sat up and leaned over the table in her chair. "I don't love him!"

"Ally, I hate to be the bringer of reality but you gave your virginity to him, you guys aren't dating, you sleep in his bed every night, he gives you his credit card, you shop for him, and you agreed to be his fake girlfriend… You guys are totally in love."

So that got her thinking. Trish was right about all of that, but did she really love him? She did love his smile, and his hair, and how he laughed when he was awkward or nervous, and his voice, and the way his strong arms wrapped around her when they hugged, and how his lips felt on her neck, and how great in bed he was, and how she totally had to get her head out of the gutter. Wow, Trish was right. She really did love Austin.

She sighed in defeat. "Oh my God, I love him."

Trish squealed in excitement. "I told you! He loves you, too, so don't worry, Ally."

Shaking her head, she grabbed her purse and prepared to leave. "No, Trish, he doesn't love me. I'm his best friend, partner, and fake girlfriend. That's all we'll ever be."

Again Trish rolled her eyes. "Ally, Austin wouldn't have had sex with you if he didn't love you. Sure, he's done that to other girls but you're different to him. He wouldn't have done it and ruined your friendship if he didn't plan on progressing the relationship in the future. You really think he would have sex with you if he really planned on never dating you? That would ruin your friendship and you know it. You're too important to him for that," Trish told her.

"It was heat of the moment," Ally said. "I don't want to get my hopes up to get shot down. It happened, and no matter what goes on after all of this, I'll always be here for Austin and our friendship will never be ruined. It might be awkward, but we'll get over it in time. I'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all. He'd have to do something really bad to get rid of me. Until then, I'm here to stay."

They stood up and threw their leftovers in the trash. Ally's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, but Trish started talking before she got to read it. "You can think whatever you want, Ally, but I'm right and you know I am. You just don't want to face it, because you can't stand the thought of things going wrong. You'll have to face it sooner or later, Ally, because Austin won't play games forever. Either you're going to stay friends or you guys will be a real couple. You better choose before it's too late."

Ally didn't respond to her, because she already knew what she wanted, she just wasn't sure that he wanted the same. She was scared to loose him. Austin's relationships never lasted too long and all good things came to an end eventually. They were young and their life was just getting started. If they got together now, they would have years and years to make it through. So much could happen in that time and they could break up any day. It would be worse to have Austin and lose him than to never have him at all. But she did have him now, just not what she wanted him to be.

She took the opportunity to read her text while they were walking to Starbucks in the mall. The girls wanted to get a drink and let their food digest before they bothered to get a cab and go home. Speaking of the devil, it was Austin who texted her.

**I'm coming to the mall quick. I just broke my earpiece for my Xbox and I need another one asap. Meet me at the food court? – Austin**

Ally responded back immediately. **Of course. I want to give you your credit card and I have a few things for you. – Ally**

**Sounds good. I'll be there in 2, I'm kinda already only a block away – Austin**

**Why didn't you call a cab? – Ally**

**You have my credit card and I didn't get money out of the bank this morning(: - Austin**

Ally slapped her forehead and texted him an apology before she realized the guy behind the counter had been trying to hand her the frozen coffee for a while now but she was too absorbed in her phone. She muttered another apology before she took her drink and turned to Trish. "I have to meet Austin at the food court," she told her.

Trish smiled. "Now's a great time to tell him that you love him," she said.

Ally laughed and shook her head. "I'll tell him, but nows not the time. I haven't even talked to him since last night. Do you want to come?"

Smiling devilishly, she refused and took a seat at one of the empty booths. For a weekend they sure were empty. Trish and one table in the very back were the only customers. Maybe coffee wasn't such a fad these days. She sipped on her drink and shrugged. How could that taste ever get old? She scooped up her bags and purse from the booth and booked it to the food court. Austin was probably already there waiting for her.

She zoomed down the hall and as soon as she entered she seen Austin. Amazing, they didn't ask each other what they were wearing today yet they still matched for the most part. He had on a bright yellow hoodie, dark blue jeans, and yellow converse. It was actually surprisingly simple for his normal attire. Sure, he looked great, but he usually dressed a little more…flashy, if that was even the right word. His hair was even all over the place, yet that looked completely sexy on him. Austin was on of those guys that could do their hair and look so hot, yet leave their hair a mess and look bedroom sexy. Funny how his description included the word bedroom a lot lately. Then she realized why he looked that way. When Austin played a video game, he usually went hard on it. It meant he would play it all day and he would only stop to use the bathroom or to grab a drink or food, and even that was rare since he took all the snacks and surrounded himself with them so he wouldn't have to interrupt his game to actually get up.

He spotted her and started to walk in her direction, a smile already on his face. A few girls were around them staring, a few with their phones out, but this time he wasn't looking. "Ally!" he called to her when she was only a few feet away.

"Hey Austin!" She walked right up to him and threw her arms around his neck, a huge grin on her face and loving how he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. Gods, his arms were so cut and strong. Perhaps he could also pursue modeling. Maybe it just came naturally to her now, or maybe it was in her heart, but once their hug was over she pulled back and kissed him full on the lips. When it was over she stopped and stared at him, wondering what his reaction would be, but he only kissed her again, a light peck, and stared down at her bags with a smile on his face. It was like he was expecting it, liked it, and didn't mind at all, even though it was completely out of her character. Was Trish right about Austin loving her too?

"I see you did some shopping," he said with a chuckle. "Get anything good?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders. "I might've gotten a few things. I'm sure you'd like them," she said. He didn't know but she was talking about the lingerie, a little inside joke that only she understood. He didn't seem to notice. "Here's your credit card, and thank you for letting me shop, babe, I really appreciate it." Ally heard a few girls, the ones that were staring, snarl babe and mock her but Austin didn't hear to she pretended like she hadn't heard. They could talk all they want, they were just jealous because they weren't in her shoes and didn't have the love of Austin Moon. "I might've gotten you something."

His face lit up and he rubbed his hands together in excitement, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a table at the food court. "Okay, let me see!"

Ally couldn't help but giggle at him. For a guy, he sure did love gifts and surprises. Now she was paranoid that he wouldn't like what she got him. "Okay, but don't comment until I'm done with everything, that way if you hate one that maybe the next one will put you in a good mood again, unless the last one is bad which I could always just choose another one to be last so then-"

"Ally, just show them to me," Austin said with a laugh. "I'd love anything you got for me."

She smiled and blushed before she picked up a few bags and looked inside of them before pulling anything out. Her and Trish went to a few stores and she'd bought Austin a few things at a couple of them, so she didn't want to pull out any of her clothes nor did she want to pull out her little surprise. She started with a few things she wasn't sure about, saving the ones she knew he'd love for last.

She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. "It's your standard skinny jean, I just know you only have one pair that you say are too tight," she said. "Then these are just some Polo shirts. I got one in black, white, pink, green, and yellow. This is a pair of shoes." She put the shirts and all the clothes she had announced on the table for him to pick up and look at if he wanted. She pulled out the shoe box and handed it over to him, waiting to go on because she wanted to see his reaction. They were baby-blue, yellow, and white and Ally believed he would absolutely love them because they were Supras and Austin loved his high-tops.

His face lit up as he pulled one of the shoes out. "Wow, Ally, I love them! They're so great! I can't believe you got these for me! It's crazy, you know exactly what to get me, what size, and you know exactly what I'll love. You're amazing, Ally, and that's why I love you." He laughed and looked at his shoes.

Ally was stunned, however. He had said he loved her and he didn't even realize. Was it a real feeling or was it just an expression? A lot of people said that when they were thankful or happy but didn't mean it in that way. Either way, the girls behind her was furiously talking. She heard 'did he really say that' and 'he cannot love her' before she blocked them out and smiled at him. "Hey, you know what to get me, too."

Austin put the shoe back in the box and set it to the side. "Yeah, I know what your old style is like. I could go shopping for you and I swear you'd like everything I got. It's hard to shop for you now, mostly because I know you don't really like the clothes and I want you to be comfortable. I do know what you'll look great in, and by the way, you look stunning in that dress."

Ally giggled and put her hand down on his that was resting on the table. "Don't worry, Austin, you're doing a great job."

"Thanks, baby."

Ally blushed and Austin must've noticed because he did, too. Ally cleared her throat and grabbed for the next bag. "That's not all. I got you a yellow and blue button up flannel to match your shoes, another pair of white skinnies, dark blue regular jeans, another pair of shoes, and then I got you this shirt." She pulled out her favorite shirt for last, the one that said star from above and held up the back for him to see. It had a concert scene on it. There was a stick figure on a stage with a bunch of stick figures in a crowd surrounding the stage, then she turned the front over so he could read the words, and then she handed it to him.

He stared at the shirt in his hands for a few seconds before he looked up at her. His face was so serious that she was worried he hated it. "Ally," he said lightly, "I can't believe you got this for me."

She bit her lip and gave him a worried look. "Don't you like it?"

He shook his head and Ally felt her heart drop a little. It was just a shirt. Why did she want to cry? "No, I love it. I haven't even worn it and it's already my favorite shirt ever. I don't know, but this makes me happy. I guess it's like…a symbol of your faith in me." He leaned over the table and pressed his lips to her mouth, his tongue dashing out for just a moment to brush against hers before the kiss was over and he sat back down in his seat.

Ally was left wanting more, but she knew there wasn't much they could do in public that wouldn't be seen my various eyes or caught on some invisible camera. He requested that she show him the clothes she got and she did…some of them. He wanted to see the last bag but she refused, and he told her that she was acting shady about it. Yes, he called her shady. She responded by telling him that it was personal and it wasn't clothes, that it was a feminine item that she put in the bag so nobody would know. He actually believed her, which was insane because it was a terrible lie.

"Okay, well I gotta get my game piece and then I gotta get outta here," he said, standing up and grabbing all of the bags.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. Just take your bags and I'll bring my home then. I shouldn't be too long, only an hour or so. Will you be done playing your game by then? I want to talk to you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'll be long done by the time you get back. I just have to beat this one level that I keep dying on but I'm close so I'll be done in no time. What do you want to talk about? Is it bad or good? Did I do something wrong? Did somebody do something?"

"Austin, you need to relax. It's okay, nothing is wrong, and I'll talk to you about it then," she assured him. "Put my bags down and take yours, babe."

He shook his head and Ally started to whine, telling him not to again. "Baby, let me carry your bags so I don't have to," he told her. "Hold your bags when you go shopping, what a guy," he sang to her and they both laughed.

"Okay, fine…and thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck again and sighed in delight when he hugged her back. He was just so tall compared to her that his hugs were so enveloping and absolutely lovely. She could let him hold her all day and it'd never get old. "I'll be home soon, okay?"

He started to walk away and waved at her. "Don't take too long. Hurry home!" he shouted back to her with a smile. Ally just loved how he told her to hurry home. It was almost like they were a grown couple and lived by themselves together. Even though that wasn't the case, the way they discussed home really felt as if she actually lived with him and belonged there and wasn't just a one week visitor. Speaking of which, her week was almost up and she wasn't ready to go home yet. What would she tell her dad? Austin's parents had extended their vacation another week and a half so they wouldn't be home for at least two weeks. Could she lie and say they were staying an extra week? Oh well, she'd think on that later.

She met back up with Trish and they sat and talked. Ally's mind was on other things like usual today. She was going to tell Austin that she had feelings for him when she got home, but she wouldn't take it as far as to tell him that she loved him. She wanted to bring him to realization, not make him want to run away. Then she came up with a fabulous plan, and grabbed her one bag she didn't let Austin take, ran to the bathroom and told Trish that she'd be back in just a minute. Yes, she had a plan indeed.

* * *

**Feel like this chapter sucked ass.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Again I would just like to repeat that I need some characters. If you're interested in playing Riker's girlfriend, Rocky's girlfriend, Ratliff's, Ryland's, or Rydel's boyfriend. That and Ally's boyfriend, Dez's girlfriend, Trish's boyfriend, or extras like their friends. Just PM me and give me a very detailed description which I'll explain in a sec, and write down the positions you want and maybe underline the one you really want and add any additional ones you wouldn't mind if you're open to more than one.**

**Okay, in your PM bio you can/should/are open to use: hair color, eye color, age, height, weight, body type, hobbies, style, skills, favorite sayings, habits, specific traits, favorite song/band, favorite movie, best memory, and and everything else.**

**You guys might get mad at me for this but I want to say in advance that I'm not racist, I'm half black, and I have nothing against the look at all, I just am not looking for it in my story. So please, if you're character is going to be a scene girl/boy, goth, emo, punk, or anything like that, I won't be picking you and I'm really sorry. Also, the characters need to be happy characters. I don't want a girl who is really depressed and wants to kill herself, cuts, eating disorder, or anything like that. I might take one character who has a small depression issue but nothing huge. I'm sorry, I just like a happy story, ya know.**

**My friend got a character request to be a girl who wears nothing but black, cuts, runs away from home, tried to kill themselves, and wanted to be Riker's girlfriend. Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh that's not Riker's type I don't think. Well guys, please enjoy!**

* * *

The cab ride home seemed to take forever and Ally kept tugging her dress down and adjusting her black pumps on her feet. Though her feet were starting to ache, she knew she wouldn't be taking her shoes off for a while but she didn't mind it now. The cab stopped in front of Trish's house and Trish handed the driver money and an extra thirty dollars. Damn, her parents were so rich.

"Take her to her house, her ride is on me," Trish said.

"Thank you so much, Trish! I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Trish grinned at her. "If you guys leave the bedroom… I'll text you!" She closed the door and ran off before Ally could speak.

Ally sat in horror and told the cab driver the address. Her phone buzzed almost immediately and she whipped it out of her pocket to read the text.

**Don't you dare chicken out! You have to tell him you have really strong feelings for him, even if you don't tell him you love him. Seriously, grow a pair and do it! – Trishbaby(:**

Ally rolled her eyes but texted her back with an 'okay' and 'I won't' just so she would get off her back. She was going to tell him, but she didn't know how she would say it or even bring it up. Really she had no choice now. She told Austin she wanted to speak and she couldn't get out of it with saying something stupid because he would know. She was like an open book to him, so she wondered why she didn't let him read her book. Perhaps it was the fact that she admitted in an entry she wrote just two days ago that she loved Austin and she didn't have to pretend anymore. No, she didn't want him to read that quite yet.

Stopping in front of the house, Ally thanked the driver before she climbed out and jogged to the front door. Normally she would be nervous in these situations, and she was, but the excitement was overruling the other emotions she was feeling. She was more surprised that she could jog in her heels. She opened the front door and stepped in, closing it behind her. She intended to sneak around but the entrance room was wooden flooring so her heels clinked rather loudly with each step. There was no sneaking around this time.

"Take that, douche bag!" Was that Austin yelling? Who in the name of God was that boy yelling at?

Venturing further in the house, she came to the living room where the yelling was coming from. There she seen Austin sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded in bags of chips and other snacks. He had an Xbox 360 controller in his hand and he had the headpiece hooked on the left side of his face. There was no doubt he was yelling at one of the guys he was talking to on the game, obviously beating them. She'd watched him play this game before and some nasty things could be said at times. She remembered watching him play once only three months into their friendship. That was the first time she ever heard him curse.

Either he didn't hear her come in or he ignored her because he hadn't acknowledged her presence yet. Ally sighed, annoyed because Austin was supposed to be done playing his videogame and she had plans that were probably going to be ruined. She desperately needed to talk to him now before she lost her nerve, and she had a plan of action that needed done. Speaking of which, she tugged the bottom of her dress down to ensure that nothing would slip out.

She walked around the sectional and stood beside the TV that was six foot in front of Austin. She looked at his face and smiled, her nice demeanor dropping when he glanced at her for half a second before he turned his attention back to the screen. "Hey," she muttered, "I see you're still playing your game."

He nodded his head. "Oh yeah, well for being such a badass I sure am whopping your ass!" He shot Ally a short smile. "Hey, Ally, and yeah I know. I keep dying at this one level and I've already made it past that point so I just have to finish this task and then it goes straight to the boss fight. Sorry, I just want to keep going while I'm on a roll. Won't be long."

Ally wanted to roll her eyes but smiled anyways, moving from the TV to the couch behind Austin. She sat and stared at the back of his head for a while, getting the strange desire to wrap her fingers into it and lightly tug, but instead she turned her eyes to the TV and watched him play for a while. The boy really was good at everything he tried. He was killing it right now, which was crazy for him saying he kept dying on this level. He was doing really good for sucking so bad…

Ten minutes passed and Ally was growing impatient. She stared at the clock on the wall until another ten minutes had passed since then and she was officially tired of hearing gunshots and listening to Austin yell at random people. It was time to take action.

"So, I still wanted to talk to you if that's okay," she half-shouted over all the noise. "You see, it's kind of important and I think-"

"Wait, what'd you say? I heard something about a walk," Austin shouted back to her.

Moving a strand of hair back over her shoulder to join the rest, she sighed and leaned forward in her seat so Austin could hear her better. "No, I said I wanted to talk… You know, what I said at the mall?"

This time he didn't respond at all, instead yelled something through his microphone thing and Ally was now fully irritated, her eyes glued to the boy that sat on the floor in only his red boxers, looking more like a twelve year old than a seventeen year old young man. She glanced at the clock. It had been almost an hour before she got home and she was now debating going to Austin's room and locking herself in there. No, she'd just have to make him stop playing. There was no use in talking, so it was time for action.

Ally moved to the floor and sat behind him with her legs crossed, well aware of the fact that she had a dress on. She didn't care right now. She scooted so that her breasts were just nipping his bare back and she wrapped her arms around his stomach, hands lightly brushing over his abs. He normally would have tensed up but this time it was like she wasn't even touching him. It made her feel rejected and unwanted. Was all that at the mall just for show? Was he mad at her for what happened last night? Was this his way of showing her that it was nothing? No, she had to think positive before negative. This was how boys were when they played their games, and she got it through her head not to take it personally before she progressed.

She ran her hands over his stomach before she brought them back around and ran along his flexed arm muscles, careful not to press too hard and mess up his grip and control on the controller. Her lips planted themselves to the very top of his back on his spine before her tongue darted out and ran from the top of his spine to the middle of it. This at least got a small shiver from him. She kissed the tip of his back, the middle, and the sides before she moved to his neck…his sensitive spot. Sucking on the spot right under his ear, her fingers rubbed small circles into his shoulders. She kissed and sucked on the back and side of his neck for what seemed like forever before Austin finally responded…and it wasn't what she was looking for.

"Ally," he mumbled, "as good as that feels and as much as I like it, I can't afford to lose the game right now so can you, um…give me a few minutes, please?"

She moved off of him and her mouth fell open. He just rejected her! No…fucking…way, and yes she just said fucking. Not only was she outraged, but she was also offended and hurt. She'd been rejected before, but she didn't expect Austin to reject her over a videogame. She'd never been the one to strike up a sexual act, Austin was, so to have her first time get rejected just completely discouraged her. She wasn't going to let that one go. She was pissed and she didn't have all this planned for nothing. He wasn't going to get his penis sucked while he was playing his videogame like she planned. No, he didn't deserve that at all.

"Well," she muttered in his ear, "I thought it'd be fun to get to play your videogame and have your dick sucked at the same time. That's supposed to be every man's dream…but maybe you're just, hmmm, _different_."

He turned around and glanced at her for half a second. "You were going to do that?" He was talking to her yet looking at the TV. Wow, he couldn't even look at her for a minute to talk.

Ally rolled her eyes. Yes, she was going to. "No…I was kidding," she said coldly and moved back to the couch where her bags were, preparing to pick them up when an idea suddenly hit her smack in the face. She'd make Austin pay. She'd make him want her so very badly and in the end she would not give it up. Under her dress was the lingerie she had bought earlier. She was planning on walking in the door, talking to Austin, and prancing around the house in it right after they were done talking, but that didn't happen. She wasn't going to waste the outfit and it would help in her revenge.

She stood silently and took her belt off and her dress, leaving her in her outfit. It was adorable. She had tried it on before she bought it and she felt sexy and confident in it. It was black and lace and was a dress. The straps were think spaghetti, the lace was super thin, black, and you could make out every detail under the dress, so it was see-through yet not completely. It was short, only going to right below her butt-cheeks, and that was just standing still. It was super low cut and under the breasts was a think strap of pink lace, and between the breasts was a pink ribbon. Cute, seductive, and very revealing. The old Ally would have never had the nerve to wear it, but the new Ally was confident and currently mad, so anything was now possible. She left her heels on, leaving her legs with a long illusion. She fixed her hair once more, making sure all her hair was over one shoulder and fixing her bangs so they were swooping down to the side, almost covering her left eye. Her bra under it was hot pink, along with her lacey thong so just a little color stood out on her outfit. It looked smoking hot. The undergarments spiced up the whole thing.

Knowing Austin would never turn around and look at her, she had only one option. "I have a very important webcam call to make," she said. Once Austin seen her it would get his attention. No doubt he would be worried. She would be on video chat over the computer dressed like that, so yes he would be upset. He would also wonder who in the hell she was talking to. "Do NOT disturb me, Austin," she warned, a glare in her voice.

"Okay," he replied, sounding completely disinterested. "Laptop's in my room."

She smiled, because her next act would rock his world. She set her belt down on the couch but took her yellow dress and threw it over Austin's head so it would land a few inches away from the TV. She watched his head turn to look at the dress and he started to turn to look at her, probably wondering if she was standing there naked.

She waited to let him catch a glimpse of her front, her eyes focused on the stairs but watching him out of the corner of her eye. She waited until she could kinda see the front of his face before she started walking over to the steps and up them as seductively as she could. No, he didn't say anything or move but she knew she got him. There was no way he could let that one go.

Once upstairs, Ally walked into Austin's bedroom and closed the door but didn't lock it. She grabbed his laptop and hurriedly typed in a Youtube video of a cat falling off a fence before she paused it and went to the bed, lying down on her side in a sexy way and positioning the laptop so if she actually were using webcam, the camera would get her full body in the shot. There was a reason for everything. It wouldn't be long now.

Damn him for doing that to her. Didn't he know how rude that was and how fragile she was when it came to her insecurities and paranoia? Austin made her feel unwanted and he knew her well enough to know how much that would hurt her. She was too insecure to initiate anything to begin with, and to finally have done it yet get rejected; he had to know how much that hurt her. He was probably thinking of that now while he was wondering who she was talking to. Panic must've been driving him crazy. He had rejected her so now she was looking for attention elsewhere, probably his exact thoughts at the moment. She giggled, and then came up with another idea to add to her devilish pan. Sweet, sweet revenge.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs so she started to laugh rather loudly for no reason. It wasn't just any laugh, but the one she gave to Austin when they were flirting and she was giggling at his jokes. "That's great," she all but yelled before starting to burst into laughter again.

A knock came on the door. "Ally?" He was behind the door, his voice sounding unsure and slightly paranoid.

Her turn to do what he'd done to her. She pretending to be too enthralled in her computer to hear him. Getting a better idea, she typed in the video of Justin Bieber walking into a glass wall and let it play since it was a long one, but made sure to keep the volume down to a minimum.

"That's so cute!" she shrieked and giggled.

"Ally! What are you doing?"

"Oh, um," she said, pausing a little, "I'm busy right now. I'll be done in a few minutes!" She was shouting to ensure that he heard her so she could get angry when he came through the door anyways. She looked back at the video, missing the good part and restarted it. "Aw, poor Justin!" Giggling like a child, she started to wonder if he had really gone back downstairs. A sigh sounded from behind the door. Nope, he was still there. "Oh my!"

"Ally, who are you talking to?" Austin sounded quite irritated now.

She smiled in victory. He had that amazing ability to go from happy, to worried, to curious, and then to pissed in only a few second in-between. It was rather impressive and probably how acting came so naturally to him. He really was a star from above. "Although it's none of your business Austin, I'm not talking to anybody," she said. It was the truth, but Austin would think she was lying and would make him further suspicious. "Don't you have a videogame to be paying all of your attention to?"

"Ally, I'm coming in," he warned.

Ally watched the door burst open and Austin stomp through it. Although it was quite amusing, she watched him stomp over with irritated eyes and pick up the computer. He examined it for a moment.

"Justin Bieber?" He sounded surprised, confused, and annoyed at once, much to Ally's delight. "You're not video chatting but you're watching Justin Bieber?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Austin, you don't even have the webcam on your laptop hooked up," she stated.

His body relaxed and he glared at her. "Just to get me off my game?"

She smiled, showing all of her pearly white teeth. "Yes, and it worked. Look how jealous and protective you get. It's not like I was lying to you. You should have known."

Austin sighed but didn't say anything, and Ally moved to stand up. She walked over to one of the dressers and searched for other clothes, turning around just in time to see his eyes roaming up and down her body. "Where did you get that?"

She turned to hide her smirk and continued to rummage through the dressers. She already picked out her clothes, but why not give him another minute to enjoy himself? "I don't know, some store Trish and I went to earlier." She squatted down to get into the very bottom dresser where more of her sweatpants were, deciding against the clothes she had just picked out. Her and Austin needed to go to the grocery store and she needed something descent but still fit to her 'new Ally' standards. Plus it hiked her dress up to give him nice view of half of her bare ass.

"Oh…it looks, um, nice," he muttered.

Ally turned to face him with mock annoyance. "I take it you died on your level again."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I let myself die so I could see what you were up to. I guess I better, erm, go finish that then." Austin turned around just before he got to the door. "That blowjob would've been nice." With that he left and went back to his precious videogame.

Ally rolled her eyes and tossed her new clothes on the bed. Boys were so difficult, especially when it came to their video games. All of her work and yet it still didn't pay off. He was still going to finish his video game. He could've gotten it if he wouldn't have been so damn difficult. It insulted her. "Yeah, well, you chose the videogame over it so apparently it wouldn't have been too nice," she called out loud, even though he was already downstairs.

No, suddenly his head appeared in the doorway again. "I wouldn't have if I would've known that's what you were doing then I would've stopped my game. Besides, you wouldn't have done that anyways. You're not naughty enough for that."

Ally was dumfounded and caught off-guard. She hadn't expected Austin to still be standing right there. Whenever he left she was mad again. She was kissing his neck and rubbing his shoulders yet he still chose the videogame. She let out a deep breath and sat on the bed, deciding it was a good time to call Trish and let her know that she didn't chicken out, that Austin had declined even talking to her.

Thirty minutes later and their conversation was over. She could hear Austin downstairs screaming again. It was probably about the same spot he was last time when she interrupted. "He's not going to win that level," she whispered to herself and pranced over to the door, stumbling for the second time since she had put her heels on.

She was downstairs standing behind the couch. By the looks of it, he was in the same spot as last time and this time he was doing better. "Suck on that!" he yelled. Why exactly were boys so violent when it came to their videogames? It wasn't like they were competing for money or going up against their arch rival. It was a bunch of random guys from all over the world that nobody even knew. Why were they so mad at each other all the time?

A wicked grin spread across her lips and Ally walked closer to Austin, almost giggling when she noticed that he had taken off his sweatpants again, leaving him in just his boxers. That would make it so much easier… She was suddenly standing before him and Austin was twisting around to see the TV screen behind her.

"Ally?" He was wondering what she was doing. "Could you move over just a little, please?" His tone was a lot nicer this time, thank God, and he didn't seem anywhere near as annoyed.

She only shook her head. "You really don't think I'm naughty enough?"

His eyes actually met hers and his mouth fell upon like he was about to say something, only to close it again. He glanced between the TV and Ally while she dropped to her knees and crawled over to him. Just what was that girl doing? "Cat got your tongue, fucker?" one of the opposing teams said to him.

He growled. "Suck my dick, faggot," he retorted. He hated using the word, but it had to be done. The guys responded with a chain of rude remarks. "Aw, you mad I exposed your secret, butt-plugger? Its okay, man, I'm not judging you. Maybe if you shut up and actually tried to shoot then you might actually kill somebody once in a while."

Ally crawled over to Austin, finally reaching him and crawling up his lap to kiss the side of his neck, careful not to get in his way of the television screen. She pasted her lips to his neck and immediately sucked with some force, pulling away every few seconds to admire the marks she was leaving on him. She picked the tendon that joined his neck and shoulder to bite down on, hard enough to elicit the slightest amount of pain and light enough to overcome him with pleasure. He loved it when she bit him there. He shivered and his eyes drooped down a little.

"Ally, I'm gonna lose my game again," he warned her, his voice anything but demanding.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, you just have to focus." Her kisses trailed down his neck to go over his chest and she landed on his abs. She stuck her tongue out and licked over them, something she'd wanted to do for a while now. She admired the lines, dents, and tight muscles there. He had a perfect six pack, and she could already see the other two starting to form. Why was everything about the boy so perfect? Suddenly there was a hand on her hair and it tugged her up, hurting just a little.

He kissed her hard on the mouth and Ally moaned. "Baby, you better not make me lose my game." He released her and stared at the screen. Ally could only smile, because she loved it when he pulled her around.

She went back to work on his abs and massaged the tops of his thighs with her hands until she could see the tent in his boxers. Much to Austin's surprise, she didn't even bother taking his boxers off like he'd expected. No, what she did shocked the hell out of him. She pulled his penis right through the hole in his boxers.

His eyes widened and he furiously tapped the buttons on his controller, trying to kill the enemy standing right in front of him. It took him a few tries but he got him. When the enemy was dead, he was at a new part of the level he hadn't reached yet, so he tried to pause the game. Just like his luck, the level was too close to the end and it wouldn't allow him to pause. "What kind of shit is this? I can't pause," he muttered more to himself than anybody.

"Pussy boy pussying out?" the guy said to him.

"Fuck you, my girlfriend is about to suck my dick," he replied, "something you've never experienced, but I'm sure your boyfriend sucks your dick. Does he suck your dick? Does he like to suck your little dick?"

Ally giggled below him. "Calm down, children."

* * *

**I don't like this chapter too much, to be honest. I'm just ready to get to the dramatic twist. These are filler chapters for the 22****nd**** chapter, which is where the problem occurs. You excited for it?**


	21. Chapter 21

"Calm down, children."

That was the last thing he heard from her mouth before her mouth was on him. This time was nothing like last night. More positive with her movements, Ally enclosed her mouth fully on him and squeezed her lips tight before she bobbed up and down with furious speeds. She laughed around him, thinking in her mind that it was like she was mad at his penis.

Austin's hips bucked up and pushed himself further into her mouth, almost triggering her gag reflex. She was about to stop and complain but she settled for growling at him, but he only seemed to like that by the way he groaned. Did it cause a vibration that felt good to him? She wasn't sure, so she tested it out by humming around him. This time he moaned and she was positive that she was correct, so she continued to hum while she bobbed. She heard a crash and looked in the direction it was coming from. His headset was now lying on the ground.

Ally looked up at him to see his almost halfway closed while he was still pressing buttons on his controller. "Oh my God, Ally," he moaned, building her confidence in her skills. Feeling good her in blowjob skills, she picked up the pace even faster and hummed louder. His hips jerked into her mouth again and, since she was on all fours, she put her hands on his hips and pressed down, using that as a way to hold herself up and keep his hips from choking her. It was turning her on so much that she put her back end down so her crotch was resting on the heels of her foot and she rocked back and forth, the friction both easing and encouraging the ache between her legs.

After a while she stopped bobbing to pay special attention to the head, swirling her tongue all over the top before she traced the slit and furiously swirled her tongue on the underside of his head where the heart connected. She'd read that it was a hot-spot for a guy and she didn't get to test it last night so she did so now. Magazines obviously weren't so bad, because Austin moaned and his hips lightly rocked back and forth as much as they could with Ally still pinning them down. She rocked faster on herself.

Deciding it was enough, she went back to bobbing up and down. Minutes passed and she wasn't sure if she was impatient or if it was actually taking a while so she released her right hand from his hip and reached down to tug his boxers down to his knees. She then reached under her working mouth to cup his balls. He let out a full blown moan this time, encouraging her to do more, so she started to knead him with just the right amount of pressure she learned from last night. She let go of the hold on his hips with her left hand to reach up her dress, push her panties to the side, and rub herself. She was moaning around him in her mouth.

"Ally, I can't last…" His hips were rocking and she noticed he wasn't pressing the buttons anywhere near as fast as he was a few seconds ago. "I'm gonna-ah!" She normally would have stopped and told him to stop moving his hips, but he was enjoying it so much that she couldn't bring herself to, plus he pre-cum was leaking out so much now that she knew he was right on the brink. She wouldn't ruin his orgasm for him, although she should stop right on his edge and torture him for a minute before she started up again. No, she wouldn't do that to him. "Ally, you have to stop or I'm gonna…in your mouth and you won't-ah…like it very much." He looked down at her hand between her own legs. "Oh my God, that's so sexy."

Austin didn't have to say it for her to know what he meant. Good, it was what she wanted to happen. She kneaded faster, wrapped her lips tighter, swirled her tongue harder, and bobbed her head as fast as she could without snapping her neck and he groaned the loudest one that she'd heard yet. "Shit," he said breathlessly.

His hand was now in her hair, not pushing her head but just holding her hair. His hips were frantically rocking to meet her mouth in perfect rhythm. Suddenly his hand was tugging on her hair and his other hand came down to wrap around her arm that was kneading him. He didn't pull her away or help her with her movements. It was almost like he was holding onto her for dear life. His controller was abandoned somewhere. He moaned her name one last time before she felt the warm liquid squirt out of him. One second she was building up the coil and the next second she was falling. It came out of nowhere and hit her hard. She was convinced it was spurred on by his pleasure, and she was now falling with him, both moaning all the way. She'd never touched herself but it felt amazing, not as great as Austin touching her, but it was enough to make her cry out. The love stories always said it was a squirt but she always thought it was an exaggeration. She was learning now that it wasn't, and boy did it ever shoot into her mouth. She swallowed as soon as it came into her mouth and kept swallowing so she didn't choke or drown…if that was possible. His balls tightened in her hand and his hips weren't in rhythm anymore and were slow and weak moving. When her orgasm was over, she used her now free hand to pin his weak hips down so she could control his orgasm. He was still moaning and she couldn't believe how long this orgasm was lasting.

She slowed the bob of her head when the juices started to come out slower and slower but still hadn't stopped yet. She looked down to see his toes were curled under and his hold on her arm was aching just a little, but she kind of liked it. He was so out of control right now, lost in his pleasure. His hold on her hair and arm relaxed and both arms fell to the floor beside him and she milked the very last of him before she stopped, not even noticing that Austin had fallen back to the ground at one point. Tired from receiving an orgasm and giving one, she gazed at the boy on his back with tired eyes.

Eyes closed and panting, his mouth open, cheeks pink, and his entire body limp on the carpet. He looked completely spent, and Ally smiled because she was the one to have done it to him. She reached back under her dress to pull her panties back in place and took her heels often, after looking at Austin to see that he was now watching her. She smiled and weakly kissed him on the lips. He, in turn, pulled her body down so that she was sprawled out over his chest.

They laid there in perfect silence for what seemed like forever until Ally felt something poking her arm. She looked down and her mouth fell open. "It's hard…already?!"

His eyes were closed but he nodded his head. "That was crazy good, Ally. Seriously, you have no idea. That was the best ever, and then when you…" he didn't finish his sentence.

Ally lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest so she wouldn't have to hold her own head up. "When I what?" she questioned him. Knowing what she did right would help her for the future. Even if she didn't do it with Austin again, knowing what felt good to him would help her for the next time.

Austin grinned at her. "When you touched yourself." She averted her eyes to the floor and put her head back down. Her desire at the moment had driven her to do it, but now they were post-sex and she was more than a little embarrassed. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I swear it made me cum ten times faster and harder." He chuckled at his own statement. "I mean, the outfit and shoes are already sex enough, and then I get to look down and see it sliding in and out, ya know? Just watching you do it makes me want to bust. Something about seeing that it's you just blows my mind, maybe because you're so innocent and here you are being so bad and being awesome at it, but then I get to look down and see you touching yourself. That was just…yeah."

Ally giggled and looked into his now open eyes. "Well, thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Next thing she knew, she was on her back and Austin was staring down at her. "We're done, but it's not over," he sang.

And she knew exactly what that song meant.

* * *

**Forgive me, but I also don't like this chapter. This 21****st**** chapter could be so much better. Oh well, I'm stoked for the 22****nd**** one. I'm sorry if you didn't like these. The next one will rock your world, I promise. You should still review and tell me what you think (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Can you belive there's only a few more chapters before it's over? Wow, I'm sad a little.**

**Again, I'm in desperate need of characters for my next story. Please PM me.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Four days ago they were pretending to enjoy kissing each other and now, well, Austin was on top of Ally with no clothes and both of them were loving it.

_"We're done, but it's not over."_

Ally giggled and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, preparing to remove it from her body. So much had changed with her that she couldn't quite wrap her head around it. She'd always thought that she'd wait until she was married to give herself to her husband, that her first kiss would be with her boyfriend, and that she'd never do anything just so people would think something else of her. She'd gone against all of her expectations and broken all of her ruled. And all of it was for Austin, the boy that was supposed to just be her friend. He was so much more than that.

Austin growled and moved her fingers away. "That's my job," he said, fake anger in his voice. Just as he was about to grab at her shirt, his cell phone buzzed from the end table beside them on the floor. "I'm gonna ignore that."

"It could be important," Ally warned him. "Answer it; I'm going to grab a drink real quick."

Ally made her way to the kitchen with a smile on her face. Being with Austin always made her happy. She found it hard to stop smiling when he was around these days. She'd always enjoyed his company, but lately she was looking forward to spending time with him. Hell, she didn't even feel awkward with sleeping in his bed anymore.

She opened the fridge and frowned. It was full of food but there was nothing to drink, so she pulled her cell from her pocket. "Hi, I need a cab." She dreaded the grocery store, but at least they only had to shop for drink. If it was food they needed, she'd most likely refuse to go and make Austin do it. She settled for a glass of water, chugging half of it before going back to the living room.

She expected to see Austin sitting on the floor patiently waiting for her. Instead she seen Austin pacing around the living room in his sweatpants and no shirt, his face red and his eyes blazing. He was pissed. She knew the look well after seeing it not too long ago.

"Austin?" she said lightly, going to stand behind the couch.

He turned his eyes to her and she almost flinched. "All these days with nothing and now she has to start this shit again? She went too far! Now she's making up shit that has nothing to do with anything! If she expects to get away with this, she has another thing coming!"

Ally's face twisted in confusion. "What's going on?" She walked over to the couch and sat down, prepared to listen to his explanation. She didn't get one. Instead, Austin shoved his laptop in front of her face and a video was loading. "What's this?"

He was pacing again. "Just watch it."

It took a while for the video to start, but eventually it did and Ally's heart dropped. Raven appeared on the screen.

_"Hello again, and this is Raven Nelson continuing the G Word trilogy. I know, it's been a while since I've updated. My phone had to be replaced so I've been without one, and my lack of a computer means that all my videos are taken and uploaded from my phone. It can be hard, especially since if I lose my phone then I lose my videos, and I've got some really juicy stuff on here that I plan to upload tomorrow. I've gathered some important news. As you know, I've been following internet sensation Austin Moon. At first we thought he was gay, then he started dating his partner, Ally Dawson. It was so unexpected that we couldn't find reasoning as to why they were together all of a sudden. Then we found out…"_

Ally looked up at Austin with wide eyes. Were they busted? Did she know the real reason why they were 'fake dating' now? She panicked and wanted to ask him since she was so impatient, but he looked so angry that she felt it was better to watch the video.

_"It was a miracle when somebody stepped up to the plate and gave us the information I'm about to share with you. This is coming from a very distant friend of the two, but friend all the same. Austin and Ally didn't become a couple until they were forced to. As a matter of fact, they weren't even planning on becoming a couple, but they did have plans on their agendas. Apparently they would sneak off at all hours in the night to meet at abandoned building, vehicles, and behind dumpsters. What were they doing? I would say, but I don't want to incase there are kids viewing."_

Ally gasped and her mouth fell open. Was she implying that she and Austin were getting it on before this whole thing? "It gets worse," Austin muttered from across the room. He was now seated in a chair, probably not wanting to watch the video again. Ally turned the volume up slightly and continued to listen, straining her ears for every detail she could get.

_"The two were just friends…with a few benefits. She would write his songs for him doing her a few 'favors,' if you know what I mean. Apparently Ally is the one that came on to him. A little desperate, aren't we? Anyways, the two never intended to become a couple until they had to. Ally didn't want to walk around with the bump by herself and Austin didn't want to look like he abandoned her, so they became a couple and pretended like they actually loved each other, though they don't. I was actually told that they fight constantly, and behind closed doors they are completely different around each other. What's the reason for all this? I'm about to tell you._

_"I found it highly suspicious, so I investigated and asked their distant friend a few questions. They revealed the most shocking news since the start of this. No, Austin Moon is not gay, and he didn't get with Ally for a cover-up. He got with her because he had no choice. He wanted to be a part of his child's life."_

Ally's mouth fell open.

_"Ally Dawson is, in fact, pregnant. How far along is she? Is it really Austin's? Will the two last? This is starting to look like an episode of Teen Mom. I'll keep you updated along the way, and I won't give up until I get answers. They should have been more careful. A careless fling suddenly turned to be a life decision. This is why condoms were invented, but apparently they've never heard of them. And remember, you heard it first from Raven Nelson."_

Austin took the computer from Ally and stared at her face, waiting for her reaction. All Ally could do was stare at her hands in her lap, a million things going through her mind. She wanted to sort them out but didn't even begin to know where to start. It was hopeless. She looked up at Austin and tears started to form in her eyes.

"How could she lie like that?" she whispered.

Austin ran a hand through his hair, something he did when he was really stressed out. "I don't know. She made that whole thing up, even the part with the distant friend. We don't have any distant friends, it's just us. I just…can't believe this," he muttered.

One tear made its way down Ally's cheek and Austin was immediately seated beside her on the couch, his thumb wiping away her tears. "Ally, don't worry. I'll get this all figured out," he said in attempt to soothe her.

She shook her head. "What will my family think? What will my dad think? What am I supposed to do?" There was a corn horn outside and Ally stood to her feet. "We'll talk about it later. There's a cab outside and we have to go." She didn't even look at Austin when she went upstairs to put on real clothes, throwing her skimpy outfit into one of the dressers. Feeling down this evening, she put on dark gray yoga sweatpants and a white camisole.

Austin was behind her changing, keeping his dark gray sweats and pairing it with a white t-shirt that was just a little baggy on him, choosing his white and black Jordans since he was too lazy to take time to carefully figure what would match his outfit but add a pop of color.

They were done shortly and were in the cab and on their way to the store. "I'm so pissed," Austin said, the first time they had talked since they'd changed. "I can't believe she actually took it that far. I wish I was a girl for a day. I'd beat her ass all over the state of Florida."

Ally shook her head. "Violence never solves anything." She turned her head towards Austin. He was staring out the window with the same angry look on his face. It would probably be there all day. She'd learned that one of the things he hated most was when people messed with his friends, especially her. The whole pregnancy thing was way overboard, so it was only expected that he would be outraged. He was actually quite calm. The Austin she knew would have punched something or someone by now. Maybe he was trying to refrain from that so things didn't get worse than what they already were.

They walked into the store and Ally immediately grabbed a cart. She wanted to get a descent amount of drinks so his family would still have some when they got back. Austin was right beside her with his arm around her waist while she pushed the cart over to the beverages section.

"What do you want, babe?" she asked him, her voice as kind as she could possibly manage. Something about this made her feel like a grown woman. They were at the grocery store together and buying their own things for a house they were alone and staying together in. It made her wonder what it would really be like to live with Austin. At least she knew she wouldn't mind grocery shopping with him.

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled at her, traces of anger still lingering on his features. "I like everything. What do you like?" Ally smiled and was about to reply but Austin beat her to it. "Well look at that." His eyes were pasted on something behind her.

She turned around and looked for what had his attention, finding the source immediately. Raven Nelson stood a few yards away beside a bread rack with her phone out, no doubt recording them. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Austin. He looked so angry that the veins in his neck were popping out. Oh no, this wouldn't be good. "Austin, just let it go," she ordered him. "Nothing will kill her more than to know that her videos aren't bothering us. Just let it go."

He put his eyes on her for a moment and she almost thought he was going to obey her. Almost. He shook his head and shot her a look. It almost looked like…an apology. "I'm sorry," he said. Yes, it was an apology. "But I'm doing it for you, and it needs to be done. I'm sorry, Ally." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he walked away from her.

"Austin, don't!" She called after him but he didn't stop, so she followed him, standing only three or four yards away from where the two now stood.

Raven's phone was down but still in her hand and she was staring up at Austin with a smile on her face and this look in her eyes. "Austin Moon? It's so nice to meet you!" Then Ally understood the reason for Raven starting this whole thing. It was so obvious but she was just now getting it. Raven had a thing for Austin, but he didn't like her and she knew she'd never be able to have him or get his attention. Angry and obsessed, she decided she'd ruin his life while getting his eyes on her, even if it was for the wrong reasons.

"Well, it's not so good to see you," Austin told her. "I watched your video and I'm pissed!" Ally noticed the two guys standing a distance away from them with their phones out recording the ordeal. They must watch Raven's videos and knew it wasn't going to be a friendly encounter.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "What didn't you like about them?"

"Where do I start? I'm not gay. I'll have you know that I love kissing that girl over there, and I've had plenty of girlfriends in the past. Maybe if you actually did some work instead of lying about it then you would have asked some of the employees at the mall and found out my track record. Next, I don't like that you called Ally a slut. She's far from. She won't even kiss a guy or go on a date with them unless she already has special feelings for them. I should know, it took me a whole year to just get a kiss from her."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you have to say, Moon." She started to walk away but Austin put his arm out and grabbed her, forcing her to stand still. That was when Ally knew that things would turn out ugly, so she moved two feet closer to them. Yes, Austin looked very pissed, and her trying to walk away from him was her biggest mistake yet.

"I woke up this morning to one of the biggest bullshit videos I've seen so far. You say one of my distant friends told you that Ally is pregnant, but that's funny because I don't have distant friends. I have my family, Dez, Trish, and Ally, and that's it. I don't have distant friends. I have my close friends and that's it, and everybody that sees me on a daily basis knows that. Ally isn't pregnant. She's too responsible and mature for that. I didn't get with her to have sex with her, we were never friends with benefits, and she doesn't write me songs in exchange for anything. We're partners and she's my girlfriend!"

Ally walked up so she was only a yard away from them. "Austin, let's go," she said, staring at the people that were watching and had their phones out recording them.

Austin shook his head. "No, Ally, she needs to hear this," he told her. "You're a pathetic girl that has nothing better to do but go around and ruin other people's lives. You feed on other people's anger because you're miserable with your own life, so you go around and make things up to make other people as miserable as you are.

"You have no right to make those things up about Ally and say she's pregnant when she's not. She's a good girl and she doesn't deserve this. What will her friends think? What will her teachers think? Most importantly, what will her dad think? She has to face her family all because of your stupid lie, and you know it's a lie because I can tell by the look on your face!" He was right, she looked guilty and scared. Suddenly he did the worst thing he could do.

Austin snatched her phone out of her hand. "You can go around and make up things about me. Go ahead and say whatever you want! You can make up lies about me and try to turn the whole world against me! I don't work so hard for people to love me, I work hard for people to hear my music and one day be able to buy my family and friends the nice things they deserve. I don't need the world to be on my side, I just need my family and friends because they know who I am. You can do those things and I won't complain, but talking about Ally crosses the line. I love Ally, I love her with all my heart. I knew I would fall in love with her the second she yelled at me for playing the drums with corndogs in her store. I fell in love with her the moment I chose to dance with her instead of playing a song for a guy I thought was a club owner, and I won't stand to see her upset or cry."

Ally's eyes grew wide, because they weren't pretending anymore. She knew what he was saying was true, but right now she just wanted him to stop talking and leave the store with her. She walked up to him and put her hand on his back.

"Go deal with the problems in your life and stop bothering Ally!" One second everybody was staring at them, and the next second they were all staring at the ground where a phone lay shattered in pieces. Austin had smashed her phone against the ground. "I'd like to see you make some more videos. If you do, the world will just see how pathetic you are. Go ahead, tell them how mean and crazy I am, but don't say anything about Ally. You tried to ruin her life but she tried to convince me not to come over here and talk to you. She was going to let it go and face her family and try to tell them it's all a lie and she's not pregnant. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Ally grabbed his arm and tugged, her own anger growing within her that he wouldn't listen. "Austin, I'm leaving right now! Either you're coming with me or you're staying here!"

He was listening now, his full attention on her now. He nodded and they were running out of the store and back to the cab waiting for them. Ally stopped beside the cab, her eyes pasted on Austin, completely ignoring the people that had followed them out still recording.

"I can't believe you just broke her phone!" she yelled at him. "I told you to let it go and we'd deal with her later. Now they'll be millions of videos about this. The whole world will hate you now!"

He shook his head. "I don't care about what they think, Ally. She has no right to lie like that!"

"People will lie, Austin. If you plan to be famous then this will happen all the time!" She dropped her head and stared at the ground, tears forming in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall…not now. "This is all getting to be too much. I don't know anymore."

His voice softened. "What does that mean?"

She shook her head and sighed. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"So?"

"So this is the end of it, Austin," she said, and climbed into the cab. Something had just ended between them…

But neither were sure exactly what.

* * *

**Did that blow your minds? Of course their had to be a twist. It can't be all smooth-goings, right? I love cliffhangers. Check out Wonderwall, it's a wonderful story. I'm also following about ten stories now. You guys are amazing. The next chapter will be up with in a few days. If not soon, then it'll be Monday since I have off school and work. I apologize. But you guys should review and you'll recieve a lovely shoutout and get me closer to my goal of 300 reviews (:**

**I'm psyched to start my next story, I actually have 13 story summaries planned so I won't be disappearing anytime soon (: My next story will be a shortie, so that'll be done in a day hopefully, but the one after that is where I need my characters and such. It'll be a long one. Review. DO IT.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here you go! Also, did you guys watch the new episode, Costumes and Courage or whatever it was? I did and I liked it, although my mother decided it was a great time to have a conversation and she kept me distracted through the whole thing so I missed a good ten minutes which pissed me off. As soon as it was over she decided to stop talking and leave me alone. Wonderful. But I love my mom. If I didn't, I'd tell her to shut up and go away. Not only do I love and respect her too much…but my teeth would be on the floor. Black moms don't fuck around. AHAHA!**

* * *

Dreary. Dark. Lonely. Those were the three words running through Ally's mind as she sat on Austin's bed. So much had happened in the past hour that it still hadn't fully registered into her mind. All she could do was sit and replay it in her mind, hoping to find some answers anywhere that she could, but nothing was coming to her and she had no idea what to do. Austin had told Raven that he loved her. He could have done it for the public…or it could have been real. Ally believed with all her heart that it was real, but she wasn't ready to talk to Austin about it. Yes, she loved him too, but she couldn't love a guy that only wanted her as a fake girlfriend. If she really wanted to be with her, he'd tell her, and he hadn't told her anything. It wasn't that she didn't want to be near him anymore, it was just that she couldn't handle it.

Ally never liked the spotlight. She didn't perform for people, she didn't sing for anybody but her friends, and she couldn't stand to be on camera. She'd been dealing with enough attention already. She didn't want to handle anymore when Raven put up the video of their 'disagreement' and all the harsh things that society would say about them.

Not to mention the stress that she had to deal with. She always had to look perfect, she had to act perfect, she couldn't embarrass herself by any means, and she couldn't relax for one second because there would always be eyes on her, even if she didn't realize it. She was only safe at home, really. It was crazy…how one second she enjoyed it and the next second she wanted out. She didn't know why, but she'd figure it out.

The ride home was awkward. They sat in the back of the cab silent for half the ride, and the other half was spent with Ally crying and Austin asking her if she was serious, if she really meant it, and if it was really done. He started to get an attitude but luckily they pulled in front of the house and Ally ran away from him while he was in the midst of yelling at her.

Austin never came inside, so she had went to the window and watched him walk the whole way down the street before he decided to text her and tell her he was going on a walk and he'd be back in an hour or two. That brought her to where she was now…sitting on his bed surrounded by her suitcases and luggage full of the clothes she had come with and the clothes she had taken the tags off of. The rest she left for Austin, since she could now wear baggy clothes, and he bought them. She found it rude if she would pack everything he got her and made a run for it.

Come to think about it, he really did buy her a lot of stuff. Most of it were things she never got the chance to wear. Why in the hell did he get her so much? There were bags in his closet that she'd never seen before, so she walked over to investigate, but not after she peeked out of the window to make sure that Austin wasn't in sight. She grabbed the first bag she could see and eagerly opened it, shocked when she found clothes inside of the bag. She pulled out a floral tank top, her size, with the tags still on. She pulled out a blue jean jacket vest with no sleeves in her size, a white skirt that was actually to her knees in her size, and the last thing in the bag in her size was…brown boot heels.

Ally dropped the bag and the shoes in her hands onto the floor, standing there with her mouth hanging wide. What the hell was that? She didn't buy those clothes so Austin did at one point. They were her normal style and not the flashy clothes she'd been wearing lately. "God…he loves me."

An hour later there was a car honk out front and Austin was still out on his walk. She'd texted, called, even went out and walked the block in search of him. He was mad at her, and she didn't really blame him. Did she overreact? Maybe, but it was too late now. The cab was outside for her…to take her home. She grabbed all of her bags and shuffled out the door, standing on the porch and staring out before the driver helped her put her bags in the trunk. She got into the back of the taxi and pulled out her phone.

**I wish I could've talked to you before I left. –Ally**

She sighed and stared at the passing homes through the window. His house was so familiar to her now. She considered it home. What was she to do now? Life wouldn't be the same anymore. There was no more hanging out at the music store, no more writing songs for him, no more sitting on the piano and singing with him, and no more trips to the beach. Everything was messed up. What was she going to do now? Her phone buzzed in her lap and she wasted no time in reading it.

**Wow. -Austin**

**Wow what? -Ally**

**You left. -Austin**

**Goodbye. –Austin**

Ally stared at her phone in shock. Did he really just text her that? He was saying goodbye to her? So they were down just like that, no friendship, no nothing, just goodbye? Two could play that 'I don't give a shit' game.

**Yeah. –Ally**

Let him think about that one for a minute. She knew it would royally piss him off. Her phone buzzed again and she was surprised. She hadn't expected him to answer so she was almost scared to read his next text.

**We're all hanging out at the shop tomorrow. No excuses, no buts, and no getting out of this. –Trish**

It wasn't Austin, it was Trish. And she almost felt hurt.

Ally found herself in her bed staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She was used to having warm, muscular arms wrapped her. Her bed felt too big and too hard. Sighing, she rolled onto her side and stared at her alarm clock. There was no way she was going to spend tomorrow with all of her friends. Sure, Trish and Dez were fine, but she wasn't going to be around Austin. What game were they playing now? She left, said she wanted to see him first, he told her goodbye, and now she felt as if it was a mind trick. What happened to just being friends and partners? She missed those days.

She was crying now, and her self-pity and sadness created a haze over her mind. Before she knew it, she was reading the text she had sent on her phone.

**I wish I would've never agreed. –Ally**

She sighed and wiped at her face, standing up and turning the light on to her room. There was no way she was going to sleep now. Ally reached under her pillow and grabbed her book, a melody finding working itself into her mind. How did she have inspiration right now? Usually she couldn't write when she was feeling so down, but it wasn't long before she was jotting lines down, a whole two pages full of lines and ideas. She had to get to the practice room tomorrow and sing this song. She knew it would be something big.

Her phone buzzed from across her bed, and she could only stare at it. Sure, she didn't mind talking to Austin, but she didn't want to see his response. She already felt like a fool for texting him that in the first place. Did he think the same? Did he say something rude? Part of her told her not to read the message, but the bigger, more curious half of her was already picking up her phone.

**Me too. –Austin**

It would have been better to have the world think Austin Moon was falsely gay than to lose Austin Moon as a friend. If only they hadn't slept together then it would all be fine, right? They wouldn't both be walking away hurt because they had gotten their feelings attached.

* * *

The next morning came too fast, and Ally found herself sitting in the practice room staring at her book that was propped up against the piano. The lyrics were fine, but she had yet to work the melody out in her head. So she did what she did best. She put her fingers on the piano keys and went with it, singing her heart out and pouring her feelings into it.

_"I'm wide awake…I'm wide awake…I'm wide awake."_ She was stalling, wondering what she was going to do, and then it hit her like lightening. Six simple keys was all she played to a song she had written only hours ago, a song that described her current position perfectly.

_"Yeah I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_How did I read the stars so wrong._

_I'm wide awake,_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_Yeah I've been dreamin for so long._

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down,_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Til I woke up_

_On the concrete."_

Her heart was in her lyrics as she sang now, preparing for the chorus. She hated how everything was for him. Her feelings were for him, the song was for him, and how her heart was meant for him. Why did everywhere she turn lead her right back to him?

_"Falling from cloud nine,_

_Crashing from the high,_

_I'm letting go tonight,_

_Falling from cloud nine._

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake,_

_Need nothing to complete myself, nooo._

_I'm wide awake,_

_Yeah I am born again_

_Out of the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end._

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_I wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down,_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Until I woke up_

_On the concrete._

_Falling from cloud nine,_

_Crashing from the high,_

_I'm letting go tonight,_

_Falling from cloud nine."_

She stopped there. That was all she had down, and it wasn't complete, but she was lost, not knowing what else she could possibly add to the song. She sighed and closed her book.

"Did you just write that? That was so beautiful."

Ally jumped out of her skin, furiously turning around to stare into brown eyes. Her mouth fell upon. Was he really standing there in front of her or was she seeing things? Both embarrassed and nervous, she slammed the cover over the piano and awkwardly fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Not too much had changed from yesterday. She was still wearing the style Austin had forced her into, which was currently dark blue shorts and a red shirt, matched by her red flip-flops. She wasn't feeling her brown boots and floral skirts today.

He came over and sat down beside her on the piano bench. "I know you're probably not in the mood because of what happened last night, but I was thinking we could go down and grab lunch at the food court…my treat."

She fought the urge to sigh. "You heard about it already?"

He nodded his head and sighed. "News travels fast, but it's okay, we don't have to talk about that. Let's just eat, okay?"

She smiled against the enormous hurt that was still built inside of her. "Thanks, Dallas."

* * *

**I so totally despise this chapter. I had no idea where I was going and I needed a filler for the next chapter so here it is. Review anyways.**

**What? Did you really think that was the last of him?**


	24. Chapter 24

**I've missed you guys! I love all of you, and you guys should know that by now, but I want to take a moment to appreciate a very special reader of mine, although you are all special. This review just put a huge smile on my face. Abiecat, I thank you so much. You said you got an account so you could review my story, and you have no idea how happy that makes me. Thank you so much, you're amazing as well.**

**Life just rips. I'm sure by the end of this chapter I'll be feeling wonderful, though.**

**Okay, thank you. You guys are great! Check out Wonderwall and 18 Going on 6 which is now up and effing amazing! I submitted a book that might get published! Woot Woot!**

**The end. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

When the hell did the mall get so big? Funny, it was always small unless you were in a hurry or needed something. Whenever you were relaxing and going for a walk, you were at the end of the mall in no time. Now that something needed to be found, of course it was taking forever, only proving to get on the searcher's nerves even more. It wouldn't have been so bad if people moved instead of standing around in large groups, making it impossible to maneuver around or get past them. Stupid people.

He was running around like a mad man searching for the girl. He'd already checked a few of her favorite stores, the mall pond, and her house. He'd checked the music store some thirty minutes ago, but nobody was there. Maybe she'd be back now. Yes, she was probably just using the restroom or getting food. He turned around and darted back to Sonic Boom, hoping that Ally would be standing behind the counter waiting for him.

Things had gone way south between them and he needed to fix it. He never wanted her to leave him. That was never the plan, but what could he do? She was mad and so was he, and if they tried to talk then it would have ended even worse. He had to let her go and calm down. He planned on waiting until tomorrow, but he couldn't take it anymore. They hadn't spent a full day away from each other ever, so not seeing her today would break his heart even further. He couldn't quite comprehend the whole Raven situation. He admitted he actually loved her and it made her mad? Did she not love him back? He shook his head, clearing the thoughts, and picked up the speed until he was standing in front of the store.

Wasting no time, he ripped the doors and stepped through. Eyes were on him. Actually, every customer in the store was staring at him, partly because of his dramatic entrance and some probably watched the internet videos.

He walked up to Mr. Dawson who was behind the counter. "Hi, Mr. Dawson, is Ally here?" he asked as politely as possible, wondering if Mr. Dawson had found out yet. "I really need to talk to her."

He shook his head but smiled anyways. "I'm sorry, Austin, but she's not. She texted me and told me she was grabbing a bite to eat. I wanted to ask her where, but I still haven't mastered a text message. These stupid phones these days and their-"

He was no longer paying attention. He started running for the door. "Thanks, Mr. Dawson!" He ripped the door open yet again and ran to the food court, wondering in his mind what he would say to Ally. Well, he'd never planned anything before. Why start now? Being spontaneous was his trademark, after all.

Austin spotted Dez by the soda machine and ran up to him. "Dez, have you seen Ally?" He was shouting at him but he meant no harm. He was so out of breath and in such a rush that it just happened. "I need to talk to her like now."

Dez gave him a look. "She's at the food-court, Austin, but I wouldn't go if I were you."

He was about to run away and start his search again but something in the tone of his best friend made him halt and listen. "Why would I not go?"

Dez sighed, and Austin knew something was really wrong. "You should just wait for her to get back."

He stared at his red-headed friend for a few seconds, trying to figure out what he meant that he wasn't saying. Why was he getting a bad feeling? "What's going on, Dez? Why should I wait and what's Ally doing that's so bad?" He was going to wait for his answer, but he shook it off and put his hand on Dez's shoulder. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Thank you for looking out though, buddy. You're a great best friend. I'll talk to you later!" He called the last sentence over his shoulder since he was already walking to the food-court. He would've ran, but he was already so close and he needed to enter with his usual calm, carefree swag. Did that sound cocky? Nah, he was Austin Moon.

Brown eyes searched through the tables and people, but he couldn't see her anywhere. He hadn't seen her yet today or it would be easy to pick her out from her clothes or the way she had her hair done. He sighed and thought briefly that she'd already left, but then he heard it. It was a loud giggle that came from his left. It was Ally's giggle, he was sure of it. Not just any giggle, but her full-out, completely entertained, and slightly nervous giggle. He hoped it wasn't for the same reason it usually developed from.

He looked to his left, toward the back of all the tables, and suddenly wished he hadn't. There Ally sat, facing him, with a huge smile on her face. She looked so gorgeous that he could just walk up to her and kiss her right then and there…but she wasn't alone. No, she had company, and Austin wasn't too thrilled about it.

In front of her sat Dallas, his back to her. So that was what Dez was trying to avoid him seeing. He didn't blame him. Dez knew exactly what it would do to Austin. First he felt enormous hurt. Ally was sitting there enjoying her lunch with Dallas. She was smiling and she looked beyond happy, like there wasn't a bother in the world and everything was perfect. He felt replaced and uncared about. Wow, he didn't think it would hurt this much to see that, but he felt a gaping hole in his chest, and the edges of the hole were torn and aching. His stomach was churning and for a moment he thought he would get sick.

For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of them, as much as he didn't want to see this, he still watched. Curiosity was taking over, but the hurt was still there. No, that would never go away. Ally leaned forward towards Dallas and her face grew serious, and she was now talking. Austin wasn't a lip-reader, so he couldn't make out anything that she was saying. Maybe if he was closer he could catch some, but his feet were glued to the spot and he felt as if he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Sure, things had gone wrong and his texts to her were cold, but he didn't think she'd move on and replace him so quickly. He seen his best friend, love interest, and music career depleting before his very eyes, and it wasn't the easiest thing to see.

His eyes were still on them, and now Ally was leaning even further over the table to grab something…the ketchup was what it was, and he couldn't help his eyes that wondered down to her cleavage. Why was she still wearing those revealing clothes and why was she still spiral curling her hair? She bitched so much about the wardrobe he'd chosen for her but now she was still wearing it? It wasn't something he'd bought her, and all of her clothes from their fake relationship were still in the dressers at his house, so he assumed she had done some shopping today. Wow, talk about a change in Ally.

Next thing he knew, Ally was giggling again, ripping him from his thoughts and he stared at her face, now completely red and her eyes sparkling. She looked so happy. The hurt he felt was now gone, but it was replaced. Now he was just pissed. He remembered the day at the shop when Dallas had shown up and apologized to Ally. They went to the practice room and talked. Austin later found out that Dallas told Ally that she would be his one day, to sum it all up in guy talk. She'd tried so hard to assure him that she didn't like him like that anymore, and even after the relationship she wouldn't pursue him or let him pursue her. He had believed her, and now he knew that she was lying to him.

That pissed him off. There she was, already going on a lunch date with him and giggling and flirting her ass off. Just what was he saying to her to make her act like this? No, actually he didn't want to know. He'd end up breaking the kid's nose, or maybe even worse, if he could. Maybe if he could get him alone one day…

He body was trembling from anger and he knew he had to get out of there, but he couldn't just yet. Ally's smile disappeared and now she looked upset, kinda like she did when she had to tell a customer that they were out of blank CDs or microphone stands. He was sure it was her look of rejection, but he knew otherwise when he witnessed her next move. Ally put her hand on Dallas's hand that was resting on the table, and the anger was gone now, replaced yet again by the hurt.

Tears sprang to his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. No, he wasn't going to cry over Ally Dawson already throwing herself at another guy. The love of his life was now loving up on a guy that didn't deserve her. He was so deep into his thoughts that when he came out, he gasped. Ally had her eyes locked right on his. Her mouth was hanging open slightly in shock and worry was written all over her face. She looked down at their touching hands and ripped her hand away from Dallas, staring back up at Austin with wide eyes.

Austin was shaking and his stomach was churning. He stared at her with dead eyes, not knowing what to do. Should he go over there and punch him? Call her a terrible name? Tell her she's a liar? Punch him? Scream his hurt at her? Punch him? No, fuck it, it wasn't worth that. If Ally was getting with Dallas, he would walk away from her forever, find another manager to write his songs, delete all traces of Ally from his life, and take her name off of his first album. He did just that. The end. Yeah, he wished it was the end, but no, shit just never ended in his life.

Ally made a move to stand from the table, but Dallas suddenly brought his arm up and grabbed her wrist, halting her from her movements, so she sat back down and her lips were moving wildly. Dallas turned his eyes to Austin and the blonde gave him the coldest glare he could muster. The next move shocked him. He didn't know he had such coldness in him. He looked at the both of them and shook his head lightly before he smirked. What it was for, he didn't know, but he gave them the best damn smirk he'd ever given before. Ally's response was a widening of the eyes, and after that he seen no more, because his back was to them and he was already walking out.

As soon as he wasn't in view anymore, Austin started a sprint to the closest exit in the mall, planning to go home and lock himself into his bedroom, turn the music up to ear-splitting levels, and get ready to go out tonight and find his rebound to get his mind away from the only girl he couldn't have.

He stopped running when he reached the main entrance of the mall, his shaking arms coming forward to push the door open. The warm air outside greeted him but he didn't feel relieved. He felt just as trapped as he did when he was inside. God, being in love sucked. He'd never loved a girl before, and now that he knew what it was like, he didn't plan on letting it happen ever again. On the sappy chick-flicks, the guys would always push the girl away so they wouldn't love her, the girl would call him out on it, the guy would realize he really was pushing girls away because he was scared to love, and he would chase her like a lost puppy until he got the girl back. Fuck that, they were stupid. They should've stayed away while they still had their hearts in their chest. Austin's was still back in the food-court on the floor, probably already getting stepped on.

He walked along the sidewalk, eager to get away from the mall.

"Austin."

He stopped dead in his tracks. All the shaking, churning, and harsh physical feeling his body was experiencing stopped. He couldn't even talk right now, because he didn't know what to say. There were so many things he wanted to scream, but he didn't even know where to begin. He hadn't expected anybody to chase after him. Settling for silence, he turned to face Ally, but she wasn't alone yet again.

She stood a more two yards away from him, and Dallas stood a good distance away by the doors, but he was still staring. Austin ignored him and stared at the tears forming in Ally's eyes. "Don't go," she called out.

He snickered, wanting to say 'does it look like I've moving' so badly, but that was rude and he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He'd stand and listen to her, but there was no way in hell that he was letting her win anything. His eyes shifted over to a group of people standing a few yards away. There was a pretty blonde girl in the group…and she had a nice ass. Austin chose to focus on that, watching how her lips curved when she smiled and how her hips swayed when she walked. Even that didn't last long, since the girl turned and entered her car. He sighed and looked back in the chocolate colored eyes of Ally, instead choosing to stare at a spot right above her head…because she hated when he did that, and he couldn't look into the eyes of a lying traitor.

"Please, it's not what you think," she said, stepping closer and closer until she was only a foot in front of him. She looked so small and fragile compared to his body that towered over hers. "It was just a friendly lunch. He's just a friend and he means nothing more to me."

Austin's cold eyes stared into hers and he could've sworn that she gasped. "That's why you brought him along?" He looked at Dallas for half a second and rolled his eyes.

"No, I brought him just in case you didn't believe me."

"Didn't believe what, Ally?" He sounded so annoyed with her that it even surprised him.

It apparently didn't go unnoticed by her, because hurt was spread across her face and a tear slid out of her right eye. "Just in case you didn't believe me that I told him…that I love you."

* * *

**Trust me, the fight isn't over, and no, Austin isn't wooed and he didn't decide to hug her and tell her he loves her to and she should be his girlfriend. This story is supposed to be a real world version of love like it would sorta be in the TV show, not a chick flick movie and their lovey-dovey bullshit. Stay tuned because, trust me, there will be a surprise ending. Is it happy? Is it sad? I can't tell you, you'll just have to read. Only two or three chapters left and only one more spicy scene, but it'll be extra spicy I promise. It's the grand finale, it has to be.**

**Just kidding, the ending isn't really a surprise, it's just an ending, but you'll like it. As expected, I'm in a great and wonderful mood. You should review because you guys are awesome, and if you're review is wonderful and original, stands out from the others, very touching, very nice, or more detailed than the usual, you will get an awesome shout out. Even if you're a regular reviewer you'll get a shout out if I'm not lazy. Just review. DO IT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Soooo, I might as well get a start on the next chapter. I'm not sure if it'll be a long one or a shortie, but you'll find out and so will I, right? Are you guys loving it so far? Shout outs will be in the next chapter, since I'm starting this right now and I just posted chapter 24 and it's 3 AM so I haven't gotten any reviews yet. I have work in the morning, but you guys deserve this, so I'll write as much as I can now so that I only have a little to write when I get home from work that way you can get more chapters closer together. You guys deserve it. I laugh at myself. Instead of working on a chapter a little bit each day, I decided to sit down and write a whole chapter at a time. Sometimes, when I don't have work, I'll sit down and write like three or four in a row. Isn't that amazing? My next day off is Monday. It'll happen soon. You excited? Me too. Here you go!**

* * *

"Oh yeah?"

Ally's mouth fell open and she stared at Austin in horror and outrage. "That's all you have to say to that?!"

Austin simply shrugged, his eyes still not meeting with hers. "Didn't seem like that's what you guys were talking about," he stated calmly. He pulled off being a dick pretty well, but was that really a good thing? This way Ally, not some random girl. His eyes looked down at hers and he couldn't look away. She was crying, something he hated seeing, and it was because of him. He sighed, not knowing what to say now.

She shook her head at him. "You can ask him, which is why I brought him with me! I knew as soon as I seen you that's what you would think, which is why I brought you. You think I'm stupid? You can pretend like you don't care and you hate me but inside you're just as hurt as I am!"

Austin's eyes flashed with anger. "You're hurt? _You're _hurt? Why are you hurt, Ally? What did I do to you? Tell me what I did to you!" He was screaming now, unable to control the emotions pouring out of him. Everything bottled up was coming up, the bottle lying on the ground broken and overflowing.

Tears never stopped flowing. "I begged you not to say anything to her but you wouldn't let it go! You let your anger get the best of you and you ended up embarrassing the both of us!" she yelled back at him.

Austin laughed, an evil laugh. "Oh, like we haven't been steadily embarrassed the past week? That was nothing compared to what I've gone through with her stupid fucking videos!"

"_We_, Austin, you act like I wasn't involved! You're not pregnant, a slut, a cheater, and undeserving! All you are is gay and I'm all of those things! We both went through that!"

"Yeah, but-" Austin started, but Ally interjected.

"Would you just shut up and listen to me for a second?" she shrieked.

Austin's eyes briefly widened and he looked to Dallas, whom of which had his mouth hanging open and his eyes were wide. Noticing Austin's stare, he nodded his head at them and went back into the mall, most likely going back to work. Surprisingly, there wasn't a crowd of people surrounding them. There was a group of teenagers off to their right, and one looked to be recording it, but he didn't care. The jig was up, anyways. Who cares if the world knew it was fake? He had more important things to worry about. He wanted so desperately to get Ally back. Then why was he standing here pushing her away with all of his force? They had to compromise and get everything out now with open arms or it would never work, and Austin wanted nothing more than to leave the mall with Ally in his arms. He sighed. "Alright."

"Yes, it was nice hearing that you love me, but you sure as hell don't act like it," she told him, her voice still loud but she wasn't screaming anymore. "I was hurt and confused, and you know how much I hate pressure and drama and the public eye, so I left you, yes, but it wasn't because I don't love you and I don't want to be with you. Austin, I just wanted you to say that you weren't pretending and that you actually wanted to be with me, but I never heard that. For Christ's sakes, I gave my virginity to you!" Austin's face reddened and he looked around to see who heard, which apparently was everybody outside the mall, but Ally kept talking. "Then we get home and all I want is a sorry or to be in your arms, but all you do is leave and don't come back forever, so I left and I'm sorry for that. It's not like I didn't warn you, Austin. I told you I was going to leave and you didn't do anything about it. All I wanted was for you to tell me not to go, or for you to come back and hug me before I left if anything, but that never happened. You let me walk out of your life without a fight, like you didn't even care. You didn't even call me or text me, Austin!

"I get home and I sleep in my bed by myself, which was terrible, considering that I can't even sleep anymore unless it's in your arms. I sit around and wait but nothing comes, and then you walk in the mall and expect everything to be okay because you're ready to deal with it. You expect me to stop and drop my hurt just because you're ready to make up when this could have been avoided to begin with!" Ally stopped talking and stared at him, waiting for his response. She wasn't crying anymore. The sadness was gone and now she was furious with him, the memories coming back.

Austin scratched the back of his head and decided it was his turn to let everything out. "Ally, I did all of that for you. I smashed her phone and made a fool out of myself for you! I was doing it because I can't stand to see you sad or see you cry, and I wanted the world to know that I'm not okay with her calling you those things that weren't true, but you didn't appreciate a second of it. I made myself look like an idiot, probably losing half of my fans, and I did it all for you. Then I tell you and the world how much I really love you and you don't say a single word about it. You acted like I never even said it! How was I supposed to feel about that? Yes, I left because I poured my heart out to the only girl I've ever loved and felt like she didn't love me back. Yes, Ally, I know you gave _it_ up to me and I love that. It's not like I didn't stop and think about how important it was to you. It was important to me!

"I was hurt, Ally, and I'd never been that hurt in my life! You think I wanted you to leave? No, but what could I have done about it? I felt hopeless and stupid. I couldn't sleep, either, Ally. All I could think about was how I lost the only thing I honestly care about. I'm sorry but I was hurt and I really didn't want to face it. I wanted to act like it never happened and go on with my life, but I can't do that. I'm a guy, Ally, and I'll fuck up sometimes…actually a lot. Don't you see? That day at the store, I chose you over music. I chose defending you over my fans and my career. Does that mean nothing to you? We both could have made different decisions, but we didn't and we either get past that or we end here. I don't want it to end, but if it does then there's not much I can do, but I'm here. I'm standing here outside this mall in front of all of these people and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me that you honestly want me to go away!"

They were silent now, just staring at each other, searching for any hint of emotion in one another's eyes. Austin noticed that Dez and Trish were standing by the mall doors and there was now a crowd of people, but he wasn't worried about them. He was just waiting for Ally's response. They really should've gone to a more private area to talk…

His heart was thumping out of his chest, echoing in his own ears. He was sure that Ally could even hear it. Her chest was heaving up and down and she felt as if she couldn't get enough oxygen to her lungs. Was it really hot outside or was it just her? Her anger had disappeared, now relieved with her little rant. It was actually really nice yelling at Austin.

He glared at her. "So that's all you've got to say? You yell at me and now you won't talk to me!" Ally's eyes narrowed, and Austin's face was suddenly turned to the side, his eyes shut and his jaw clenched.

Now he was mad. He tightened his jaw, flexing his arms over and over again. His heart was thumping again and he feared what he would do next. The stinging hit him full force and he hadn't opened his eyes yet. Well, he would have a nice handprint on his cheek in a few minutes. Yes, Ally just slapped the shit out of him for no apparent reason. The crowd gasped around him and he wanted to step back, not wanting to retaliate on Ally. No, he didn't step back because he could never do that to her.

He opened his eyes, prepared to scream at her, tell her that he was done and go home and away from the mess. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, she was smiling. All anger faded and he was left with confusion.

All was grinning from ear to ear. "That's for not coming after me."

Austin had a straight face. "That fucking hurt."

The girl giggled back at him. "I know…that's kind of the point." She stood on her tip toes and pecked him on his lips, a kiss that he didn't return because he did not see it coming. "Well, you're actually not that great of a kisser if that's all you've got for me. Well, looks like this won't be working after all." She turned around and took a step away.

Austin knew she was pretending and that she wasn't going anywhere, but he gripped her wrist anyway and yanked her back to him. Yes, that had to have hurt her, but she didn't show it. He could never hit her or hurt her, but he could yank her and manhandle her a bit, and there would be plenty of that in the future as revenge for the slapping his brains out. "Shut up…you know I have skills." He pressed his lips against hers with some force, and kissed her like he usually did, which was slow and passionate. Ally sensed lust behind it but now was neither the time nor the place to make a comment.

The crowed cheered and Austin pulled away, rolling his eyes. "You really slapped me," he stated dully. "That'll cost you later."

She smiled and batted her eyes, like she was innocent. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So that's really it? The fight is over now? We just yell at each other and it's done?" he questioned her.

Ally shrugged her shoulders. "We can keep going, if you want."

He smirked. "No, we'll save it for later." He winked and she knew exactly what he meant. When was his mind not in the gutter? He turned his attention to Trish and Dez who had goofy smiles on their faces. "Guys, me and my girlfriend are going home. We need to have a talk."

"Is that your way of asking me out?" she whispered so nobody else would hear.

He shook his head. "No, that's me telling you that we're going out."

Trish smiled and Dez laughed. "Call us tomorrow when you guys are done," Trish said.

Austin laughed, because he knew exactly what she was talking about. Ally, on the other hand, covered her face in her hands when the people around them started to laugh. "Alright, show's over, you can go home now," Austin called out, causing a few people to groan before they started to file out, some leaving and some going back into the mall. He looked down at Ally. "Let's go home. You need to be punished."

* * *

**Awww, happy times, happy times. Told you guys they'd get back together. Actually, I didn't tell you but I thought about it. It's not over. Like I said, there's two or three chapters left. There's a sex scene and a surprise(sorta) ending. The sex scene will most likely be long so it might be two chapters. The end chapter will only be one, so don't miss out on it because the journey is not yet over. I'll be sad yet happy writing the final chapter, just like I was with Blind. It's both a happy yet sad time, as it's been a long journey and I feel so connected with the story that I'm sad it's over, yet happy that it's finished.**

**No worries, guys, because I have like eleven other story summaries written down so I won't be disappearing anytime soon. I still have plenty of stories in the future. I'll be doing several of mini-stories, like two or three chapters. I'll do about four or five of them before I start my next big mission, unless I change my mind and do that instead, which isn't likely but you never know. I'm still in need of more characters for my story, however.**

**You'll be happy to know that the entire R5 will be in my next big mission, which is my next big story. It'll be longer than this, most likely.**

**I'm done talking now. Please review, and I'll update the end of this story faster. The more reviews I get, the juicier the next chapter will be. Nah, it'll be juicy anyways. You guys know how perverted I am and how detailed I get with my sex scenes.**

**I don't give a shit. I like writing about sex. It's a beautiful thing shared between two people who are in love. It's nothing to be ashamed about and nothing to be grossed out about. I'm an adult, so I look at things a little differently. Sex is only wrong when you're doing it with everybody. I think it should only be done with somebody you love or care strongly for. It's beautiful, not nasty. The only thing nasty about it is when you're getting nasty in the bedroom, and that's not always a bad thing. Right now there's a song in my head. "Gotta bad ass bitch just bouncin on my dick b-b-b-bouncin b-b-bouncin on my dick." I'll give a special shout out to whoever knows the song and the artist. Review. DO IT!**


	26. Chapter 26

**CassieReece, Man-Suz-She, TheRockAngel, and Awesomesauce325 were the only ones to guess correctly. Congrats guys, you're familiar with one of my future husbands, Tyga. His bottom lip is so big and juicy I could just suck on it all day. But I'd rather suck on Ross's lip, or anything of his for that matter. Sorry, I'm trying to get into the perverted zone to write this sex scene. Don't judge me. You're the fuckers that's reading it. Ahaha I love you guys oh so much!**

**Shout out to Country2776. On with the story.**

* * *

Ally was nervous. They were only a block away from Austin's house and her heart started to thump out of her chest. Neither of the two had spoken the whole way. Come to think of it, Ally didn't even think they so much as glanced at each other. Austin was hell bent on getting to the bedroom and Ally wanted to be there also, though now she was second guessing it. It wasn't that she didn't miss touching him or feeling him move with her, it was just the fact that it'd been two and a half days since they'd had sex. She never had the time to be nervous before because it was always spontaneous, never planned, and it all happened back to back. They were humping like jack-rabbits for several days. They'd never had a break between their sex sessions.

Now she was worrying, panicking over how it would happen and who would start it. There was no way in hell that she'd make the first move. She looked at Austin for the first time, fighting back a smile. He looked so determined. "You're still in the doghouse," she muttered, her eyes shifting straight forward, almost fearing his response.

"What?"

The corners of her mouth twitched. "You're still in the doghouse," she repeated louder. "I haven't completely forgiven you yet."

He laughed beside her, now at his house and opening the door for her to walk in first. "Same goes to you."

She raised her eyebrows and stood awkwardly in the middle of his living room. "I never did anything, Austin. Okay, I might have done a few things, but I still haven't forgiven you."

Austin walked over to her with a smirk on his face. "I'll make you forgive me," he said, his voice clear and deep, laced with lust.

His body was now standing so close that their fronts were touching, him hovering almost a whole foot taller than her. His dark eyes connected with hers and her whole face went hot. Brining his face down to her level, his lips were inching closer and closer to her neck. She could feel his hot breath tingling her skin when she took a step back and looked around the room.

"I have to use the bathroom," she said quickly, using anything that she could to get out of the situation. Her nerves were wrecking her and she needed to calm down if anything was going to happen.

He seemed to know exactly what she was doing, because he only stepped away from her and watched her leave. When she was gone, he went over to the back of the couch and leaned against it, staring down the hall expecting her to emerge at any second. If he was lucky, she'd come back naked. Yeah right, it was Ally that they were talking about. It didn't take long for him to realize that she wasn't coming back, so he would have to take matters into his own hands.

Ally stood in his bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She'd abandoned her shirt and pants, wondering if her undergarments were a little too much, not that she planned on leaving the bathroom naked, but she was self-conscience and had to make sure everything looked right for their future activities. She was clad in a cherry red bra and matching thong, only they were lace and mostly see-through. Actually, she could make out the outline of her nipples. Yes, too much, because she didn't even know all this would be happening today. Would Austin think that she planned to have sex with _somebody_ today? No, he was a boy. He would just be happy that he was getting some action.

Right as she was getting comfortable with her image, she was interrupted by a pounding at the bathroom door. "Ally!" Yes, it was Austin invading her privacy.

Ally darted over to her clothes and grabbed up her black yoga pants **(because I don't remember if I already explained her outfit or not, so I'm just going with this) **and rushed to put them on. The first time she put them on backwards, having to remove them and put them on again. She was folding the top over, which was how they were supposed to be worn, when she finally answered Austin. "Austin, go away, I'm busy right now!" She was panicking, not wanting to get caught in her revealing bra. That would make for an awkward explanation.

"Well get un-busy because I'm coming in," he responded, "and you better not to taking a dump."

Her face twisted in disgust. "Ew, no!" She leaned down and grabbed up her white tank-top, struggling to fix it since it was inside-out.

"Good." His voice wasn't muffled by the door, so Ally turned around to see Austin already in the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Why was he closing the door? "Look who's already ready. Taking off your clothes is my job!" His smile reached from ear-to-ear and he looked like a child on Christmas Day.

She put her back to him, trying to hide her blush and bra at the same time, and struggled with her shirt again. "I told you not to come in here! Go away and let me get dressed."

Austin moved behind her, connecting his front to her back, and reached around her, snatching the garment from her hands and tossing it somewhere behind him. Ally's back looked so soft and creamy that it would've been a crime not to touch it. His hands wondered everywhere. "You really want me to go away?"

His mouth connected with the back of her neck and she couldn't think for a moment. God, she'd missed that feeling so much. Austin was the first guy to ever kiss her neck, kiss her lips, kiss her other places, and touch her other places. She'd experienced things with him that she never had before, and she felt as if only he could make her feel this good. Any other guy could kiss or touch her the same way and it would never compare to the way Austin did it. He was just that great at everything he did. She sighed and lightly shook her head. "No," she whispered, answering his question.

He smiled against her skin before he pulled away, turning them so Ally was standing with her body facing the mirror and he was still close behind her. He stared at their image in the mirror for the first time, realizing Ally was doing the same. Their eyes connected for half a second, bringing a smile to both of their faces. "We look perfect together," he muttered, more to himself than to her.

He was right. They did look like they were meant to be a photo couple. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist and admired their image. He was tan and so was she, though her tan was fading since her shopping spree and she was now the same light tan as he was. He was tall and she was short, her body was not as wide as his and it fit perfectly, her hands that now rested over his were small compared to his big ones, both of their eyes seemed to be sparkling, and his blonde hair against her brown and caramel hair was radiant. No wonder why people always thought they were dating. Just looking at them in the mirror one could see the chemistry, and not to mention how fucking great they looked together.

A dirty smile covered Austin's lips. "That bra…" he said, his smile growing to a smirk. "I wonder if the panties match."

Ally was about to answer him but he apparently wanted to find out on his own. She watched him in the mirror while his arms reached down and ripped her sweatpants right off of her body. Her mouth fell open. "Austin!" she shrieked, her hands flying down to cover her panties.

He whistled at her and lifted her up, forcing her to step out of the pants and kicked them to the side with his feet. "You always look so edible, Ally." He glanced down once. "A thong? Well, your butt looks really nice in a thong. You should wear them more often."

His comment shocked her into silence, and all she could do was stare into his eyes through the mirror. She thought about grabbing her clothes and putting them on but Austin would never allow that, so she abandoned the idea.

"So I'm in the doghouse? I wonder how I'll get out," he said, that stupid smirk coming over his features once again. He grabbed her head lightly and turned it to the side so he could cock his head and kiss her, his tongue sliding in immediately.

She happily took it and battled against him, already knowing that she would lose. She did every time. He pulled away and she was left breathless, her body already heating up and feeling the familiar ache and wetness forming between her legs. Gods, he could turn her light switch on with just a kiss. She felt so submissive. But hey, she liked that about him. She liked that he liked being in control. It made the times that she took control even more special. She was ready for more. His next act was one that she couldn't complain about.

His hands reached around her and cupped her breasts over her bra, the feeling just as great as when she was naked since the bra had zero padding to it, just an under-wire that held her twins in place. Not that she really needed it, since Ally was blessed with the most perky of breasts that Austin had ever seen before. Girls with fake boobs were jealous. They were perky, round, full, and flawless without ever being altered. He kneaded her gently and her head fell back into his chest, her eyes never leaving through the mirror for even a second.

"I still get to punish you," he whispered, and she could've sworn she heard a groan afterwards. She wasn't quite sure, because she was almost deaf with how horny she was for him.

She felt cool air on her nipples and looked at her image in the mirror, finding that he had removed her bra in expert speed and it was already on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Okay, now the nerves were coming back. They didn't last too long, because when his hands connected with her mounds again, she was lost in her own world.

He caressed her and pinched and rolled her nipples for minutes. Ally bit back a moan. "Not enough," she said, almost completely out of breath.

Her body was hurled forward and she found that she was being leaned over the counter, her butt sticking up and Austin's hips pressed tightly against it. She moaned, feeling the bulge in his pants. "Do you forgive me yet?"

Was he teasing her? She wasn't going to give in this time. She shook her head furiously and put her arms down on the counter, using them to rest the weight from her torso on, her head lifted so she could still look at their reflection. "Never."

He smirk only grew wider and he slapped her ass, a sharp stinging overcoming her body. She half hissed and half moaned, hurting and turning her on all the same. "That's how it felt when you slapped the shit out of me in front of all of those people," he told her.

Ally gulped and smiled a little. "You deserved it, you dick."

"Harsh words there, Ally."

He leaned over her bent-over form and moved her hair to hang over her shoulder, kissing and nipping the back of her neck and her shoulder blades before his tongue darted out and licked from the top of her spine down to the small of her back. Ally let out her first moan and her back arched momentarily, her knees wobbling just a little. Seriously, he was making her go weak at the knees already? She had to get herself together or she would never last long. Really though, it hadn't even been that long since the last time he touched her.

She was still watching him kiss her back when she seen one of his hands leave her breasts and come down to immediately rub her through her underwear. She moaned and arched again, creating a small dip in her back and pushing her butt up into him even further. His hips unconscientiously reacting by thrusting forward, making her whole body slide forward against the counter and come back into place. She smiled a little, because she knew how Austin loved seeing that so much. She liked it, too. She liked when her body moved every time he thrust into her. It made her feel overpowered and reminded her even more of how he was controlling her. God, she just wanted him to enter her already. His hand rubbing her through her panties was starting the coil but she didn't want to cum that way. She wanted it to be with him, their bodies connected and falling at the same time.

She moaned and rolled her hips back and into him. He responded by grinding against her again. "Forgiven?" he suddenly asked.

Ally bit her lip and shook her head. "Give me what I want and then we'll talk about it."

Austin chuckled at her impatience. "What, you think you'll only be having one orgasm tonight? Sure, it's an anger-bang, breakup makeup and getting back together sex, but it's also an apology," he stated. "You'll be begging me to stop by the end."

The brunette smiled but didn't respond. She did, however, turn in his arms so she was facing him, causing him to halt all of his actions and stare at her in wonder. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head, giving Austin barely enough time to lift his arms for her. She had his belt off and on the floor already, the button to his jeans undone and was about to pull his zipper down when his hands grabbed her wrist. She glared at him. "It's not fair. I have almost nothing on and you have everything on. Take it off right now."

Something about the tone in her voice made him release her wrists from his grip. He watched her usually timid fingers work like an expert in ripping his zipper down and tugging the pants down to the ground. He stepped out and kicked them to her pile of clothes. It was getting hot and stuffy in the bathroom. The house was empty so he took two giant steps over to the door and opened it the whole way before taking two giant steps back to his girlfriend.

In this time, Ally had hopped up and was now seated on the counter. Austin looked down and his mouth fell open. Her legs were closed but he could see her panties lying on the floor and her lack of material on her bottom half. "I take it that you've forgiven me," he chuckled.

Ally shook her head. "I'll consider it, when you take off your boxers."

The blonde smirked and stood in front of her closed legs, staring at her creamy back in the mirror. This was going to be amazing. He'd always wanted to have sex that involved a mirror or reflection of the people participating. "Your wish is my command." His boxers were off and discarded somewhere.

Chocolate brown eyes absorbed his body but he wasn't nervous. He was confident in himself, and he knew he was rather 'big' for not even being an adult yet. He put other adults to shame.

Ally smiled and he parted her legs before stepping between them. "You know this is punishment, right?" he muttered to her. "I'm going to torture you."

She returned the same tone of voice. "As long as you're prepared to receive the same treatment. The things I'm going to do to you… You'll beg me to let you release."

His finger came between her legs to slide across her entrance, checking to see if she was lubricated enough with her own juices. Damn, she was soaking wet. He'd never felt her or any other girl that wet before. He held back the groan and lined himself up with her entrance. "And I'm not taking it easy on you, Dawson."


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to take the time to post all of the stories I'm following because they're amazing and you guys need to read them, and then I'll do a shout out. But this shout out is very special. You'll have to see. Check out: Project Love, One Night Stand & One Girl Man, *****18 Going on 6*,**** Won't Take No As An Answer, Metamorphosis, Maybe I Still Hate You, and Lovers and Losers.**

**Here comes the shout outs. I want to give one to jocelynjude for being amazing. She's really cool, funny, and awesome to talk to. Also, she's a great reviewer and wonderful supporter. I logged onto fanfiction this morning and checked my reviews like I usually do, because I just love reviews. I passed my 300 mark by the way. Thanks, you guys are amazing! Stop getting me off track…**

**Anyways, one review stood out to me. My eyes were immediately drawn to a reviewer with no account, but signed under Jennifer. I read the first couple sentences, which were fine, but the last couple made me want to shat my pants. Not shit, but shat. She said she loves my stories, and she'd my number two fan because her best friend in number one.**

**At this point I thought aww that's amazing. The next sentence had me pacing around my house with a smile on my face for a full hour. This girl proceeded to tell me that her best friend started a club. What kind of club? Not a book club, nor a Ross Lynch club, and not even an Austin & Ally club. ****_The club is for me. _****I have a fucking club guys, and she said there's ****_only_**** five members. You crazy as hell. One member or two members, I have a club yo! **

**I don't know this girl's name, and I'm not sure if she'll read this, but if my club is reading this (Dude I have a club), you guys rock. To Jennifer, you're amazing and thank you so so so very much. But to your best friend, I could just kiss your face right now. You just made me so effing happy. **

**I mean I know I have support and a large group of readers and followers. You guys do an excellent job at supporting and praising me and each second of the day I'm thankful for that, but right now this mystery girl shook my world. That made me feel so happy, so talented, and dude, I just really feel like I'm doing something right and I'm doing a damn good job at it. MysteryGirl and the WutchuDoin fan club (Dude I have a club), I love you guys. You're amazing, and I'm so very thankful. I can't even express how much I appreciate this. I'd love to know more about your club, the two girls, and the members, so if you guys would review and let me know who you are and tell me about yourselves, I'd be really happy about it. I'd love to get in touch with you guys, also. We could switch emails or something, because this is way too big to go unnoticed. I'm not just gonna thank you guys and go on with life. Hell no. I'm in it full force, and I wanna know some shit aha.**

**Okay, now it's time to thank my lovely support basis, internet family, followers and reviewers. I know I haven't been around much and I'm really sorry, but I want you guys to know that I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you. Writing frees me and makes me happy, and hearing that you guys like it and having people backing each and every story I write renders me speechless. I don't know what to say half the time. When I'm thanking you, I just want to say so much more but dude, I don't even know where to start. Thank you. I won't let you down.**

* * *

Austin entered her fully in one swift moment. One of his arms were wrapped around her waist, both pressing her very tight against him and holding her still so he could keep a fast pace. As much as he loved seeing her move all over the place, it wouldn't help this time. He had her pushed so tight against him that she had no choice but to rest her head in the crook of his neck with her mouth just by his ear so he could listen to all of her delicious noises. He planned on making her scream. Her legs wrapped tightly around his body, right about his hips on the small of his back. Ally was a smart girl. She did it so he could get deeper but if she would've put her legs over his butt or on his hips, it would've made it harder for him to thrust. Austin's other arm was being put to use. His hand was wrapped around the back of her neck. He wasn't being gentle but he wasn't being rough. It was just the right amount of pressure to slightly sting and turned her on very badly at the same time.

Ally couldn't breath. Her entire body was pressed against Austin's and she loved it. Some parts of her stung and hurt, but the other parts were ignited with pleasure. For the first time he entered her and she felt no pain. Austin told her it would end after just a few times, but she didn't expect it to feel so amazing as soon as the tip entered her. It was pure bliss. He was thrusting in and out of her so fast, deep, and hard that she knew neither one of them could keep it up for long..

She half-screamed at the coil that was already starting to build. "Austin, please, you have to slow down," she begged. "I'm close already and, ah! I don't want to ruin it. Oh, God, Austin! Are you listening to me?" He didn't answer even though she knew that he heard, so she bit down on the tendon in his neck rather roughly before she licked it to soothe the sting he had to feel.

He purred. Ally's mouth fell open. Yes, he purred for a second! She couldn't believe her ears but it happened and she loved every second of it. Austin was pounding into her with reckless abandon and the coil in her stomach was tightening so fast.

"Austin, I'm gonna lose it," she warned him, "like, right now."

That was a bit of an exaggeration. She had a few seconds left in her. Her toes curled and Austin changed his pace, going slower but still fast with deep thrusts that started light but ended hard, slapping sounds echoing throughout the room. Something about the pace made her lose it, and she screamed lightly while she was plummeting down, her eyes squeezed shut.

She was coming down from her high when Austin pulled out. She wondered what he was doing since he hadn't yet released. She got her answer when she was put back in their former position, leaned over the counter and staring into Austin's eyes through the mirror. Something about the look in his eyes set her fire again, which completely surprised her. Was it possible to have several orgasms in a row? Well, she was about to find out.

"I'll be gentle," he told her. "It might be a little deeper than you expect."

Ally nodded and prepared herself. "Wrong hole!" Her body tensed up.

Austin's face went red. "I'm so sorry!"

The awkward moment passed when he realigned himself and slowly pushed in. He was right. He filled her to the brink and she wasn't sure that she was ready to handle this position quite yet. Their eyes stayed locked in the mirror.

Austin pulled out and pushed back in and Ally's toes were already curling. It hit so deep in her, reaching a spot that she had found she had the last time that they had sex. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she struggled to keep her head up. She loved the feel, but she wished that Austin was close to her. Only their intimate parts were connected, since he was in a standing position behind her.

Like he was reading her mind, he leaned over her body so his entire front was touching her back, putting his hands on the counter to hold his weight, his arms on either side of her head. Ally was in love with it. If she looked to her right or left, all she could see was Austin's arms and muscles flexing. If she looked up, all she could see was their position and every move reflected in the mirror. If she looked back…well, she couldn't look back.

Curious, she spread her legs apart. "Holy shit," Austin groaned. By spreading her legs apart, they both got a clear view in the mirror of Austin sliding in and out of her, his penis glistening with her juices coating his sex.

He grabbed her hair and tugged, tilting her head back so he could crash his lips against hers. It was rough and needy and didn't last too long. Both were focused on the movement of his hips. His pace was getting faster and faster until Ally was constantly moaning and Austin's head was resting on Ally's back. His hips were starting to get jerkier with each movement.

Ally felt empty and turned around to see Austin standing behind her with his jaw clenched and his eyes barely open. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm close…but I don't want it to be like this," he mumbled. "It isn't right. I want to…make love."

Ally smiled and took his hand. "Let's go to your bedroom." She led him out of the room and down the hall, her heart thumping out of her chest once again. Only this time it wasn't nerves, it was anticipation. Desire always brought some things out in Ally that she didn't know existed. When lust pumped through her body, so did confidence and her sense of adventure. She became a risk-taker and it gave her the confidence to touch him first.

They came to stand before the bed, and Ally pushed Austin down, him landing on his back with a questioning look on his face. His eyes were roaming all over her naked form as she stood before the bed, but she didn't mind, because she was looking, too. Austin lifted a finger into the air and moved it back and forth, signaling for her to come to him, a smile steadily growing on his face.

Ally grinned, bit her lip, and started to crawl up the bed. Why the hell was his bed so big, anyways? It was only Austin sleeping on it, so what was the need for such a big one? Oh well, it felt like a fluffy cloud and she wouldn't complain against that. She hovered above him on all fours and pressed her lips so his soft ones and sighed. Why were his lips so perfect? Not only were they soft and warm, but the way they were shaped was pure genius. Just looking at them made her want to melt, let alone actually kissing them.

Austin's hands were on her hips and she felt a poking at her entrance. She'd been so caught up in her post-orgasm loving kiss that she had forgotten Austin's neglected member. Poor boy didn't even get to have his orgasm yet. He was so worried about getting her off that he wasn't worried with himself.

She lowered herself down onto him slowly, loving how he filled her to the fullest capacity. One centimeter longer or wider and it would've hurt, she was sure of that. Now nervous, Ally was panicking over what to do. She had to learn sometime, right? They said it was just like dancing and shaking your ass, but Ally couldn't dance. Did that mean she would be bad at this.

"Please." Ally's eyes snapped down and stared into Austin's. She was so into her thoughts and worries that she'd been sitting there for what must've been a minute without moving. Austin's eyes were half-lidded, looking peaceful, frantic, anxious, and pleasured at the same time. Wow, that was a lot of emotions for Austin all at once. The boy was so chill. She failed to understand it sometimes. "I can't take it," he whispered, voice deep and husky. He grasped her sides, right on her hipbones, and moved her body back and forth just once. He groaned but still held her gaze.

Pushing her fears to the side for the moment, she decided to experiment for a moment to see what Austin liked. She slid back and forth once, getting the same response. Then she lifted her body up until just his tip was in and came back down, causing his hips to buck up into hers and his eyes to flutter closed for just a moment. Gaining more courage, she decided to combine the two, lifting herself up and forward before coming down and sliding back. He moaned her name and she decided that was the way she would do it. Before she started a pace with that movement, she rolled her hips in a circle. Austin gasped, and she decided she'd use that a little later.

Before she knew it, she was riding him with a steady pace. His hips were coming up to meet her and she put her hands on his chest to hold her weight on. Austin was a strong boy, he could handle it. "Don't move," she told him, "this is your turn. This is for you."

He nodded at her and his hips halted, fully relaxing his body onto the bed. She kept up her movements and Austin's hands came up to rub her breasts for a minute before he put them back on her hips. With the position, Austin was hitting her spot and she felt the tightening yet again. She felt stupid for being so close when they had only just started, but she knew Austin liked that he could make it happen for her so fast.

It wasn't long before she was shaking on top of him, her orgasm crashing over her body. Her body fell forward onto his, her hips still straddling his waist and riding him to heaven, and her face was nuzzled into his neck. Ally was finding it hard to keep up the movements while she was enjoying her climax, and thankfully Austin helped her. His hands on her hips forced her to move, so she relaxed and let him do the work while she rode out the last waves.

When she was done she was tired but wanted her boyfriend to get off. She started to move on her own again, this time going faster, her speed building each passing minute. Austin's hands moved from her body to her butt and he squeezed her cheeks, sitting up to kiss her neck. Oh, that hit an interesting spot that she liked. She had to remember that for next time, because there was no way she could have another orgasm at this point. She was all climaxed out.

She pushed him back down roughly, her hands on his chest again to steady herself while she moved as fast as she could. "Shit, Ally!" Austin moaned and his knuckles were turning white from his death grip on the sheets. She heard something crack, which she could only figure being his toes, since they were probably curled under so much that they were starting to crack. When another crack sounded, she was sure that she was right.

Austin's hips bucked into her once before his body completely relaxed, his grip relaxing as his body started to shake under her. Amazing, she could feel him twitch inside of her. He was coming and she watched his face, because Austin Moon had the sexiest sex faces. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open just a little, a wrinkle right between his eyebrows and his nostrils flared a little. She slowed to a medium pace while he rode his waves and leaned down to capture one of his nipples in her mouth, nibbling lightly like he did to her. Her insides were already warm but she could feel his liquid heat sinking into her.

Her hips never stopped moving until he was soft within her. She sat up and got off of him to lay beside him on her side, looking at his face with tired eyes, both panting like they'd run a marathon. Just then she realized how tired her legs were. Austin's eyes popped open and he rolled onto his side to face Ally, a huge grin on his face.

"My girlfriend is a total cowgirl," he said.

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes, thinking about hitting his shoulder but too lazy to do so. Sex really was a workout. She felt bad for him being on top all the time. "Not bad for the first time?"

"Not bad? Ally, that was amazing! You move like a pro! I'm so proud of you…and happy you're my girlfriend." Austin pulled Ally into his body and cuddled her.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby, and I-" He never got to finish his sentence because he was interrupted.

By a phone call.

* * *

**It's not quite over yet, though the next chapter is the last one. It'll be super long and up later today. I'm going to bed. I need sleep, I haven't slept yet. Hope you guys loved it. You all are amazng. Again, I want to thank those two girls for bringing tears to my eyes and making the start of this week amazing. Like I said, get ahold of me. Review and give me your emails or number I can text, tell me names, more about the club, tell me about the members. Dude, tell me anything. I just want to know more about the beautiful people who have done this for me! (: Review. DO IT!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry guys, I've been way busy at work, but here is the last chapter for ya. Such a sad night ):**

* * *

Austin was on the phone. He had been for a while now. Who he was talking to, Ally wasn't quite sure, but she knew Austin would inform her as soon as the conversation was ended. Ally was awkward. She hated being in the room with somebody talking on the phone with nothing else happening. It made her feel like she was intruding or they thought she was eavesdropping, so she decided to go downstairs to the kitchen. It was just starting to get dark outside and she realized that neither of them had eaten yet.

Ally was honestly quite amazed. They had gone to Austin's house at one. It was now going on eight at night. They had been getting freaky for seven hours?! Time sure did fly when you were having fun.

She pulled open the fridge door and looked for any food they could it and sighed. Austin really didn't have much left. The first day she arrived the fridge was full. They had eaten almost all of it. There were a few waffles in the freezer, so she popped four into the toaster, grabbed two plates, and got the butter and syrup ready. The toaster popped open and she prepared their food, smiling to herself while she finished the plates by grabbing forks and dumping a generous amount of thick brown syrup onto the butter covered delights. Austin would surely love her for this. Speaking of Austin, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, I just got off the phone with Dallas," he said, his voice sounding rather cheery for the situation.

Ally turned around from the kitchen table and faced her boyfriend, her _real_ boyfriend, her eyebrows lifted. "Dallas? That's unusual. Did you guys get into a fight? What happened?"

"Well, for starters he apologized for ever making a move on you and disrespecting me in any way, which I found it in my huge, warm heart to forgive him for." Ally rolled her eyes and Austin grinned. "Then he told me to pull up Youtube and watch a new video on there."

Ally sighed. "Great, she posted something else."

He nodded his head. "I haven't watched it yet, but Dallas told me it's good and that we have nothing to worry about. I'm gonna' grab my laptop and… Did you make me waffles?" His grin doubled and he released his hold on her, grabbing the two plates in his hands and walking away with them. "This is why I love you," he called over his shoulder

Starving and her food disappearing, she decided to follow Austin, intending to snatch her plate away the first chance that she got. "Yeah, but one of those are mine and I'm really hungry so…" Was that hint too subtle? No, not at all.

He chuckled at her and went to the living room, seating himself on the big sectional and placed the food on the coffee table in front of them. He grabbed the laptop from the table and started typing, pulling up Raven's Youtube channel.

Ally sat down beside him and grabbed her plate, chopping up her two waffles and raveling in how moist and sweet they were. For being toaster waffles, they sure did taste amazing. She looked at Austin who was deep in concentration, looking for Raven's newest video. He must've been hungry, so she grabbed his plate and chopped off and enormous bite of waffle before she held the fork up to his mouth.

He looked at it for a half of a second before he devoured it. He'd never been fed by a girl and he actually quite liked it. "Thanks, babe," he said. "Here it is." He said the laptop on the coffee table so they could both clearly see and they watched while they ate their food for the night. They'd be living off of waffles until they could go to the grocery store tomorrow. Ally moved closer to him to get a better view, her head cocked with her cheek lightly grazing his shoulder. She'd missed this so much.

Raven came into view over a projector. _"Hello friends, viewers, and internet family. I'm Raven Nelson, and I'm the one that first brought to you the news of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. I've been following them for weeks, also hiring others to follow them and record their every move. They haven't blinked once without me seeing it."_

Austin rolling his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Ally, and she couldn't help but smile. She wondered if Dallas meant that it was good in a bad way or not. It could've been sarcasm, but the video had just started. She took a large bite and refocused her attention to the screen.

An image popped up of Austin and Ally kissing outside of the mall only hours ago. _"I've told you that Austin Moon is gay, Ally is his cover-up who writes his songs in return of sex, is pregnant, cheating on him with who we've identified as a boy named Dallas, and it a low-life. I've told you all of these things in the past. I've recently met Austin and Ally for the first time in a store where I was casually shopping for snacks and knick-knacks, as my friends know that I am a collector. I have a video to show you."_

_The image disappeared to show the video of Austin's speech to Raven. It showed him yelling at her, telling her how it's not right to pick on Ally, and him professing his love for her. The video stopped and instead an image of them kissing outside of the mall popped up._

_"Up until just a day ago I believed all of these things. That's right, I'm standing here correcting myself for my wrongs. This isn't a picture of the people I described. This is a picture of the real Austin and Ally. This is a picture of a boy who strives for fame through his music, who loves his work, his fans, and his girlfriend. His name is Austin Moon. This is a picture of a girl who has serious talent in writing songs and music, who is so kind even to the undeserving, and is so pure and innocent in almost every way possible. Her name is Ally Dawson._

_"All the things I've said about them were a lie. I had no proof or evidence. I made them all up and took clips to make you believe me. Austin yelled at me that day in the store, told me that I could try to ruin his career and name as much as I wanted, but messing with Ally crossed the line. The whole time he was defending her, he could've lost fan support and his chances in fame. The whole time…Ally was telling him to leave me alone. She was doing it as to not embarrass me, and I didn't realize that up until now. All the things I've done, and Ally still doesn't believe I deserved that. All the things I've done, and Austin yelled at me for her. They are in love, and I've only been messing things up for them._

_"Austin and Ally, if you're watching this, this is my public apology. I know I could've come right to you, but this needs to be shown to the world. If I see you around, I'd love to apologize to you in person for my wrongs. I'm beyond sorry. The truth is, I've always been jealous. Of Ally, of Austin, and their life. I'm sorry, to the world and to them. I'm proud to say I am discontinuing the trilogy and the future videos I make will not be negative towards anybody or anything. You heard it first here."_

The video stopped and all Ally could do was stare at the blank screen. "She just apologized…"

Austin seemed rather unfazed, closing the laptop and taking their plates to the kitchen. "Yeah, and that's great and all, but it totally interrupted our moment."

Really, that was what he was thinking about? "Did you even pay attention to the video, Austin?" She stood and made her way to the bedroom, her 'shadow' close behind her.

"Of course I watched it," he replied, the grin clear through his voice, "and now I'm over it and want to get back to the bedroom."

Ally rolled her eyes. "I was actually thinking we could go to the store. You don't have to come, but that's where I'm going." With that, she closed the bedroom door and searched for clothes. There weren't many options. Apparently Austin had decided to do the laundry while she was gone. Wow, Austin doing the laundry? That was a scary thought.

Today was a happy day, so she wanted to be comfortable, not too bummed out, and not too dressed up. What better than yoga pants? Black and white was always classy, so she decided to go with a white tank top and black yoga's, paired by her black flip-flops. After staring into the mirror for what seemed like hours, she felt everything was right and opened the door to the bedroom.

Outside of the door stood Austin in black sweats and a white tank. He chuckled when he seen her. "We don't even have to try and match anymore," he said, motioning towards her outfit.

She nodded her head but didn't comment. It was adorable what they had, and she couldn't imagine losing it. They walked out into the warm breeze, and for once they weren't getting stared at. The sun pelted her face and she smiled the whole walk. Life was looking in their direction, and she would soak up every second of it with her boyfriend, Austin. It was clear then that they were always meant to be Austin and Ally.

The G Word had torn them apart, but it had also brought them together. No matter what they'd gone through, Ally wouldn't change a second of it, because she had what she wanted all along, from the second that hyperactive blonde started to play those drums with his corndogs. He was hers.

Austin smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. They would take the ride to stardom and fame. They would break up and make up. They would fight and disagree. But they would be doing it together. That was all that mattered to him. And to think all he had to do was get on her nerves. What, you think he just felt like playing drums with corndogs? No, Austin would never waste perfectly good corndogs, and they were put to great use.

* * *

**This story has come to an end, but it isn't the end of me. I have many stories planned for the future and monday you will have the first chapter of another brilliant story that I'm so excited to write. I'll be seeing you soon (;**


End file.
